Familiar Of Zero: The Drive of Zero
by striberx
Summary: Tristian! The land where many magics and legends are born. At their Academy is one girl. Louise The Zero... Today is the day she summons a Familiar! But she's going to get one no one ever expected... A Kamen Rider! And with this new Rider, a new legend will be born. [Story may be restarted]
1. Chapter 1: Into A New World

Familiar Of Zero: The Drive of Zero

* * *

Chapter 1: Into A New World

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _Japan..._

Today was like any other day. Several people, and tourists walked in the streets of Tokyo, Japan. Either sight seeing, meeting friends, or even the occasion family reunions.

It was simple yet a very enjoyable atmosphere. And for one young man, it was no different.

He walked around carrying what seemed to be two bags on his back. One seemed like a regular one, possible filled with some clothes and entertainment, while the other one was filled to brim, what seemed to be toys? Either way it was strange.

The young male looked to be at the ripe age of 20 at best if you could tell and was definitely from America due to his peachy pale skin. He had bright blue eyes, with a medium-short dirty blonde hair that looked neat, but kinda messy. He wore a red t-shirt with a fiery design on it, with a red and black hoodie on top. He had on also bright blue pants and dark boots on his body. And seemed to be enjoying his time here.

The young man sighed with some relief as he reached in his pocket and took out a piece of paper. On it was stamped with a special offer.

 _ **"Meet the cast of Drive! And one lucky winner gets to ride in the Tridoron from the show!"**_

The young man smiled brightly as he chuckled to himself. "Today sure has been interesting... Now let's see if my luck has gotten better?" The young man said to himself as he rushed over to the place that was doing this special prize at.

* * *

After a bit of traversing, he finally made it to the location. It was filled with many people. Mostly either fans of the show, or families who wanted to be apart of this with their kids.

He then looked around to find the registration to sign up for the contest. He then finally found it after a bit of looking around as he made his way towards it.

 _ **((This part will be played like if he was speaking japanese. I don't know that much to fully talk to someone with it, but I know enough for now. :P ))**_

 _[Kon'ichiwa! (Hello!) Are you here to sign up for the contest?]_ Asked the young female receptionist. She wore a uniform similar to Kiriko's, but her hair was down and was red with some pink highlights and had some deeply green eyes.

 _[Hai, (Yes,) I am miss.]_ He answered her with a smile as he handed her his flier.

 _[Totemo ii (Very good) Please sign here, and may I know your name and age sir?]_ She replied as she handed him the registration paper.

 _[Hai, My name is Cody Aldrich. And I just turned 20.]_ He answered her as he started to write down his registration.

As he did, she noticed his second bag. Noticing how bulky it was, as she saw a familiar item in it, making her smile lightly.

 _[I take it you're a fan too?]_ She giggled, knowing a few adults here were after the same thing.

 _[Hehe... yeah I am. But these are actually for my little brother. He's in the hospital right now and I promised him for his birthday, that I'll get him the entire Drive collection as well as an autograph too. Hence why I'm in Japan right now. This is just something extra I'll throw in for him.]_ Cody chuckled as he finished the registration.

 _[Well... I'm sure he'll love this present. Ganbatte kudasai! (Do your best!)]_ The young receptionist said as she gave him a ticket and what seemed to be a small folded up paper.

 _[Domo arigatogozaimashita. (Thank you very much.)]_ He thanked her as he started to make his way to a spot. As he did, he opened up the little paper and inside was what looked like a phone number on it.

Cody blushed but smiled at it as he decided maybe a date afterwards with her would be good?

* * *

After awhile of the cast talking about their time with the show, including some questions of the fans. It finally came down to the winner for the ride in the Tridoron.

 _[Saa, minna! (Now, everyone!) It's time for the big winner to come up and take a ride in the Tridoron! Today we also have a special course for them to ride in. Saa, let's get started!]_ Shouted out one of the hosts as they drew out the number for the winner.

 _[And today's winner is non other than...]_ The room got quiet as everyone listened in, to hear who won? Tension was running thick as the cast and the host smiled brightly at the paper before looking at the audience.

 _[Chris Peppler! Mind if you announce who won?]_ The host asked as she turned her attention towards Chris Peppler, the voice of Krim Stienbelt and Belt-san.

 _[_ Of course! _The winner is the young man named Cody Aldrich! Come up on stage for your prize!]_ Chris announced, causing many fans to groan with remorse on them not winning.

Cody on the other hand smiled brightly as he quickly rushed towards the stage. As he came up, he shook the hosts and the casts hands, as they congratulated him.

 _[I see, you have some items from Drive. You must be a big fan of the show huh?]_ Chris said to him causing Cody to chuckle a bit.

 _[Hai. I am a very big fan of Drive, Chris. But these items are for my brother back in the States. I promised him to get some Drive merch for his birthday. He couldn't be here due to an illness keeping him in a hospital sir.]_ Cody replied back with a smile.

 _[Your brother huh?]_ Chris smiled as he then picked up something up as he and the rest of the Drive cast signed it.

 _[Here. I hope your brother enjoys this gift as well.]_ Chris smiled as Cody took what was handed to him.

The item he was then given was a special edition Drive dvd set with some bonus material in it, signed by everyone saying "Hope you get well soon!" on it.

Cody looked back up as he shook Chris's hand one last time. Thanking him for this special gift.

[Now, _let's give Cody a round of applause as he **Start's His** **Engine!** ] _Chris shouted out to the audience as the Tridoron parked itself near the entrance to the track.

Everyone gave him a loud applause as he got into the drivers seat inside the car. Cody strapped himself in as he waited for the count down.

He was extremely happy that he was able to be in this vehicle! It was a dream come true to any Rider fan.

 _Alright Cody... Let's do our best to give them quite a show!_ Cody thought to himself as he heard them counting down to the last few numbers.

 _ **3...**_

 _ **2...**_

 _ **1...**_

 _ **GO!**_ Everyone shouted out to him loudly, including the Drive cast.

Cody then pressed his foot on the pedal as hard as he could. Tires screeched loudly as the Tridoron took off at a fast pace.

Several people cheered as they saw the car moving around. Many of them glad to see this thing in person while a few others were groaning that they lost.

But as for Cody? Well... he was having the time of his live in it!

He swerved the car, made some doughnuts and pushed the vehicle as much as it could. It was simply heaven to him!

But... as he started to take his final lap, he saw something in front of the track that somehow... no one else could see...

It was a very large light green oval... It just hovered right on the track like a specter or something?

Cody was then about to turn to move past the oval, but for some reason the wheel wouldn't turn!

"The hell?!" Cody got out as he tried to move the wheel some more. But it wouldn't budge. He was heading right for this thing!

Panic set in as Cody then tried to step on the brakes, only to find it that they weren't working either!

He was still heading towards this thing and he couldn't stop himself! The only thing he could do now was cover himself and brace for impact.

He yelled out as he went straight into the oval. But instead of some collision with a large explosion coming from it, he entered it like it was a body of water.

Inside the thing was several bright colors flying around him, but the ride through it was very bumpy. The car shook violently as he thrashed from inside it.

Whatever this thing is, he knew something was about to happen... He only wished he could've at least see his brother one last time...

But just as he thought the thrashing would get worst... something spoke out from this odd void...

 _ **Universe, answer my call...**_

 _Huh? A voice?_

 ** _Hear my plea..._**

 _Plea? What does it even want from me?_

 ** _My Familiar in this vast universe. Heed my call and appear before me!_**

Just then, the violent thrashing finally stopped. But as soon as it stopped as bright white light started to appear and engulf the entire area.

Cody closed his eyes as the white light enveloped him along with the whole car as well, leaving nothing but a white light to fill in the void.

* * *

(Insert opening - Kimi no Shinwa by Akino)

* * *

 _ **Osore! Living your life don't give up now keep moving on**_

The screen starts off dark before a bright light shines. As it gets brighter, we then see a tunnel full of colors and rainbows.

 _ **Kimi wo dakishimeru nando mo nando mo nando mo**_

As the screen starts to fly through the tunnel, we see several Shift Cars racing through it before they come together to show the title card.

 _ **Ashita boku wa kimi ni deau darou**_

The screen then quickly moves over to show Cody on a mound. Looking out at Tristan as he holds Shift Speed in his hand. Smiling lightly as he looks down towards Belt-San who has a smile on.

 _ **Wazuka na hoshiakari wo tayori ni**_

It then cuts to Louise who's trying her best with some spell. She raises and waves her wand as she chants something, only for it to be blown up in her face, filling the screen with smoke. It dies quickly down as she's now covered in soot as she sighs from another failed attempt at magic

 _ **Boku ni wa kimi ga wakaru yo wakaru yo**_

The screen then shifts towards Siesta as she pours some tea in a cup for Guiche and Montmorency as she sees Kirche hugging a picture of Cody, while Tabitha ignores her antics.

 _ **Senoku no toki wo koe**_

It then quickly moves over to Professor Colbart looking over at one of the Shift Cars with delight and curiosity.

 _ **Futari hiraku densetsu no tobira**_

It then pans to Head-Master Osmond and Princess Henrietta looking at a mirror with saddened and fearful expressions as the screen slowly moves towards the mirror.

 _ **Naraku no ao tobikoete**_

Inside the mirror, showed several Roidmudes attacking a town. People scatter in fear before a Density Shift shoots out, slowing them all down.

 _ **Kimi to hai ni naru tame**_

The screen quickly pans to the left as it then shows Heart, Brain and Medic there, along with Gold and Dark Drive. Looking down at the feared people with delight.

 _ **Nagaki rinne wo kanashimi tsurete**_

But the screen then moves over again to show Cody, with an angered look on his face as he seems them, enjoying this torment.

 _ **Tabi shite kitanda**_

Cody then turns the Ignition Key as he places Shift Speed on the brace before doing Drive's pose. Once done, he then dons on Type Speed as he then charges into battle.

 _ **Zenryoku de mikansei**_

As he rushes into battle, he punches and kicks away each Roidmude that comes his way as several Shift Cars fly in to help out.

 _ **Kimi no tonari de**_

But as he clashes, he then comes face to face with Dark Drive as they start battling about. Fists clashing, sending ripples of energy outward.

 _ **Kawaita kokoro hodoke chi wo nagasu kedo**_

And before Gold Drive or the other Roidmudes try to join in, several shots fire at their feet. As they turn, they then see Mach and Chaser there, weapons ready.

 _ **Soba ni iru yo zutto**_

As Cody and Dark Drive battle it out, and with each punch, Cody changes from Type Speed to Wild, and Technic.

 _ **Yorisotte zutto**_

But once Heart joins the fight, he then starts to change into Dead-Heat, Formula and finally Tridoron. Once he does, Cody and Heart clashes fists, sending shockwaves all around.

 _ **Futari hikari no fune ni noru**_

Once the shockwave is done, Cody is quickly pushed back and changes back to normal. He pants heavily until he sees Agnes and the rest of Tristan help him up.

 _ **Kaze no hajimari no oto kanade you**_

Once Cody is up he smiles brightly at them as the clouds move away, to shine down upon them as the title card appears one last time.

* * *

 _Tristain Magic Academy..._

Today was a very bright day at the school. Today was a very special day for the students. It was the day that they summoned their own Familiar!

It was a very special occasion. Several students came up as they got their Familiars. Some interesting, some rare, and some just well... odd?

And so far all but one student has already gotten their familiar... And that student was none other than Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, or as the many students call her, Louise the Zero.

She was a very short girl with long pink hair and eyes. And had a short temper when it came to her nickname the others gave her. But she was still a Valliere, so she had to ignore their antics.

They mostly called her that due to that every time she casted a spell, it would backfire and make a very large explosion.

Spite the fact that her family is very well known ans wealthy, as well as produce incredible mages. She so far, has been the boot of the school...

And as she got up to cast the spell, many students backed away from her. Worried she might blow something up again.

"Alright Miss Louise. Just concentrate and focus. The spell will come to you and show you what you need to say, in order to summon your familiar." Said Professor Colbart.

He was a very well known teacher. Mostly one for dabbling into the elements of magic and even alchemy. He was at least middle aged carrying a staff, and surprisingly bald. He is a very kind professor and many students are able to do things much easier with him than others.

And Louise was no different. She smiled lightly as she nodded as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After relaxing a bit she then lifted up her wand as the summoning seal appeared before her.

"Just give it up Louise! You're gonna just explode again!" Called out a female student. She was a dark skin, and very busted girl with long scarlet hair and a salamander familiar next to her. This was none other than Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, otherwise known as Kirche the Fever.  
 _ **((Yes I know it's also known as "Ardent" I'm just going with some parts of the English version okay?))**_

Louise growled as she turned her attention to the dark skinned girl. "Shut it, Zerbst! I'm concentrating!" She shouted out, making Kirche grin a bit.

She then turned back to the seal as she closed her eyes and drowned out all sound.

 _ **Universe, answer my call...**_

 ** _Hear my plea..._**

 ** _My Familiar in this vast universe. Heed my call and appear before me!_**

She shouted out as she then waved her wand down onto the seal. It glowed brightly as the light from it started to engulf the area. But then as it died down, surprisingly quickly for light, before a large explosion erupted. Sending smoke and soot everywhere.

Students coughed or rubbed their eyes from the smoke that came out from the circle.

Most of the students looked around as the smoke slowly cleared. And sitting in the grass was none other than Louise, covered in soot, with her hair messed up.

Kirche sighed as she stood up and dusted off some of the soot that was on her.

"You see what did I tell you? Next time listen to us and maybe you won't ex...plode..." Kirche stopped herself as she and the rest of the class saw what Louise has summoned.

Laying their in the grass, was none other than Cody, laying down on the grass and seemed to be unconscious.

Louise on the other hand was sitting their in shock... She did successfully summoned something, but... It was a human!

Cody groaned lightly as he began to wake up, his eyes opened slowly as the light finally adjusted to his eyes.

And as he started to focus a bit, he finally started to see everything. He saw Louise sitting their, with a shocked yet fearful look on her face.

As Cody slowly got up, he looked around to see more students looking at him with shock, including Colbart who all stood their silent.

He blinked a bit before rubbing his eyes, seeing if this was just this eyes playing tricks on him or not? But sure enough, it was real, and it confused everyone.

Just then the silence breaks as every student started to laugh and or point at Louise.

"Just as we thought from Louise the Zero!"

"Instead of summoning an explosion, she summoned nothing more than a Commoner!"

 _Commoner?_ Cody thought to himself, confused about what happened.

More and more different jokes came up as Louise looked at them and back to Cody. She then turns to Professor Colbart with pleading eyes.

"Professor Colbart! This has to be a mistake! Please let me try it again and I know I can summon something better!" Louise pleaded.

The Professor sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry Louise. But I can't let you do that." He answered her.

"But why?! I've never heard of anyone summoning a Commoner before!" Louise stated, not wanting this to go on.

"And neither have I. But, this summoning ritual is a strictly forbidden and sacred ceremony that determine's a mage's life. If I allowed you to redo it, then not only would it be a insult to the ceremony itself, but to your family as well." Colbart stated with his head slightly lowered.

Louise lowered her head as well. Spite the fact she knew this was a very special occasion, she couldn't insult her family, not even like this.

As the students kept laughing, Cody could only look around with even more confusion than before.

"Now Louise, continue the ceremony. Please?" Colbart asked her as he placed his hand on her.

She nodded before walking towards the confused Cody. She knelled down before chanting a spell as she waved her wand around.

As she kept chanting, she placed her hands on his face before leaning in and... kissing him?

This caused him to blush brightly before backing away. "What was that for?!" He yelled out to her.

"Hey! Y-You should be thankful for this, commoner!" She stuttered, with some blush on her face.

"Thankful for what?" He asked. He then got his wish as he held his hand. Pain settled in as he looked to see something burning onto his hand.

It felt like someone pouring melted aluminum on him! He yelled out in pain as rune like markings appeared on his hand.

His hand shook from the shock of that pain as he looked at her with even more confusion than before.

"What the heck is this?" He asked her.

Professor Colbart knelled down as he looked at the runes gently, yet carefully.

"Ah, Familiar Runes. Well Miss Valliere, while you failed your attempt at a Summoning Familiar, you have done a splendid job on a Summoning Servant. Well done in deed." Colbart stated as he stood up.

"Um... thank you, Professor..." Lousie said sheepishly.

"Alright class, that will conclude with today's ceremony. Return to your dormitories and rest up. There will be no classes tomorrow, this way you all can get to know your Familiars better. Class dismissed." Colbart stated as he walked back to his lab.

The several students nodded as some started to fly or walk away. Some even stood their ground as they started to connect with their Familiars.

But as for Cody, he just looked at them all in awe, yet shock. There was no way any of this could be real!

 _This... this has to be a dream... Magic doesn't even exist!_ Cody thought to himself, trying to believe that this was nothing more than a odd dream.

"Come Familiar. We have to go now." Louise commanded as she began to walk away.

Cody looked at her, unsure what to do? "Guess, I'll just follow her lead for now huh?" He muttered to himself. He then grabbed his bags as he started to follow Louise.

* * *

Cody followed Louise into the Academy. It was a very large, European looking castle. Filled with many students and teachers.

It was quite the spectacle. Even though Cody was having a rough time with this change.

"So um... can I ask where I'm at exactly?" He asked Louise.

She didn't respond to him as they kept walking further into the Academy. He sighed then as he figured out she didn't want to talk right now.

And after awhile they came upon a room as she opened the door and walked in with Cody following behind.

Inside was a nicely made room. Complete with a large bed, a study corner, dresser, and a table. Along with what looked like a pile of hay near the study corner.

She then sat down on the bed as she fully laid back on it, sighing heavily. Silence took the room for a moment before she yelled out in frustration.

"GAAAAHHH! This day just can't get any worst for me!" She yelled out, flailing her arms and legs.

"And just when I thought I was going to have the best Familiar in this Academy, I'm now stuck with some filthy commoner!" She yelled out.

And as she kept complaining, she seemed to forget Cody was standing in the room with her.

He seemed to have his eyes closed tightly, with his fist trembling with what seemed to be anger.

"HEY! I'm standing right here ya know!? You don't have to act like I'm a ghost or something!" He yelled out to her, seemingly very ticked.

Louise stopped as she stood up to look at him, dead in the eyes.

"Quiet commoner! You're lucky to have me as your master!" She yelled back at him, with what seemed to be a pout-like expression.

"And stop calling me a commoner! My name is Cody Aldrich, okay? And quite frankly, I could care less about this and you! Just take me back home!" Cody shouted at her.

"Why you dog! Don't you know who you're talking to?! I am a Noble, you commoner! I am Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, from the Valliere family! " She stood up before jabbing her finger into his chest, spite her short size.

"No, you're a brat who's having a tantrum." He smirked.

"W-What?! A 'Brat'?!" She growled as she then pointed her wand at him.

" _Ohh..._ So scary! A little stick being held by a child..." Cody said with sarcasm.

"I'll show you child!" She shouted as she flicked her wand at him.

 _ ***KA-BOOOOOM!***_

Everything then went dark for Cody as he laid on the ground, knocked out and twitching.

Louise panted as she put her wand away. She then looked down at him with a saddened frown.

"You're just like the rest..." She muttered to herself, softly as she gripped her wand a bit harder.

* * *

Night then fell as Cody groaned lightly. He slowly opened his eyes as he rubbed his head.

"Ugh... what hit me?" He muttered before he saw some chains running down his chest.

He tugged on them lightly to realize he not only has a collar on him, but it was chained to a wall!

 _Why that little brat! I'm not some pet!_ He shouted in his thoughts.

He reached into his pocket as he took out what seemed to be a uniquely made swiss army knife.

As he had it out, he took out one of the pieces that looked to be like a lock pick.

 _Now to find something else..._ He thought to himself as he scanned the area. Next to Louise's bed was a few bobby-pins as he grabbed one of them.

"Heh, thank you grandpa for that training." He chuckled to himself quietly as he used the lock pick and bobby-pin to fiddle with the lock on the collar.

And after a bit of trial and error, he finally heard a click on the collar. He sighed with some relief as he quietly took off the collar.

"Finally free..." He muttered as he put away the army knife. As he stood up, he grabbed his bags as he got ready to leave.

He then looked to see Louise fast asleep as he grinned to himself, ready to escape this place and find a way home.

"See ya later kid. Next time, try to be kinder?"He whispered before heading to the door.

But right when he reached for it, he started to hear her sleep talk.

 _"Please... Please stop..."_

Cody looked at her as the moon lite up the room. He saw a few tears streaking down her face. Her nose was a small shade of red as she was laying there, cuddling what seemed to be a small toy bear.

 _"I'm sorry... That I'm... not good at magic... Please... don't leave me... Familiar..."_

Cody blinked lightly as he saw more of her true colors. _She reminds me of Max... Back in the early days..._

Cody started to remember some of those days where his brother would do things, in order to get in trouble... Things that made him and his parents mad at what he did.

 _He did that... for attention..._ Cody then saw something sitting on the table.

It was a small slice of cake. A Strawberry cake. Sitting there, along with another plate of cake that seemed to be eaten. And right next to it was a note.

He picked it up, but couldn't understand the language. He smiled lightly before he turned his head towards Louise.

And with a heavy sigh, he walked over as he sat back down on the patch of hay.

He turned to her again, as she saw some more tears running down her face. He then grabbed the handkerchief near her stand as he wiped some of them away.

"It'll be okay... I won't leave you like this." He said to her softly as he gently rubbed her head.

The saddened face turned to a calm, happy one as he heard her sigh happily.

"Guess I'll have to stay here for a bit for now... Just wait for me until then, okay bro?" Cody whispered to himself as he took out his phone to see a picture of his family on it. Showing him, with his younger brother next to him.

Cody sighed as he leaned back, hoping this patch of hay was good enough for some sleep?

* * *

The next day came as the sun shined, on Cody's face. He groaned a bit, wanting to sleep some more, but the sun wouldn't let him.

He leaned up as he yawned and stretched himself. Sitting their in a chair on the table was Louise, sipping some tea.

"I thought you would've escaped last night..." Lousie said softly as she looked at him.

"Eh... thought about it... but something kept me wanting to stay here... At least for now." Cody sighed as he looked at her.

"Really? What was it?" She asked him, curious on what it was... especially what happened after that fight.

Cody just smiled at her. "Someone reminded me of my brother... Who would act up to get attention." He replied back.

"Hmph... must've been your imagination.." Louise stated with a light blush on her face.

Cody chuckled a bit at her antics as he stretched a bit.

Louise then stood up as she then pointed to her discarded, dirty clothes from yesterday.

"I expect you to clean those okay? I won't tolerate even a single bit of dirt." Louise stated as she went towards the door.

"What? Why do I have to clean your dirty clothes? I'm not a servant." Cody complained to her.

"You're my Familiar! And as a Familiar you're supposed to do what your Master says." She explained with crossed arms.

"I am not washing your clothes, Louise! And stop calling me that!" Cody yelled to her.

"Well, if you just try and listen to me, maybe I will? And if you keep complaining, I'll make sure you don't get any breakfast!" She huffed before slammed the door shut.

Cody groaned as he ruffled and pulled his hair out of frustration. _I knew I should've just escaped! Now she will be keeping an eye on me!_ Cody shouted in his head.

"No way am I going to wash her filthy clothes!" Cody growled as he stormed out of the room.

But as soon as he leaves, one of his bags slowly shines with bright colors. The bag then slowly started to shift from left to right before stopping.

 **"Where am I?"** Asked a familiar voice inside the bag.

* * *

 _Courtyard..._

Cody sighed as he was leaning against the side of the school. Unsure what to do now? He could try and escape again, but without any indication on where he's at, it'll be hard to head back home...

He sighed again as he looked around at the courtyard. Several students were either enjoying their time with their familiars or having a small snack.

His stomach growled a bit as he wondered if he could grab a bite as well?

"Excuse me sir?" Asked a female voice.

Cody turned his head to see a young girl standing there. She had short black hair and she had somewhat of a homegrown kind of style to her. She was also wearing a maid's outfit, carrying a small basket of muffins.

"Um.. yes? Can I help you?" Cody asked her.

She smiled as she handed him two blueberry muffins. "You seemed hungry, so I thought you could have these?" She said with a soft smile.

Cody happily took them as he started to munch down onto them.

"You must be the Commoner Familiar, I've been hearing about?" She said to him as she sat near him.

"My name is Cody Aldrich." He said to her, after swallowing a chunk down.

"I'm Siesta. It's nice to meet you Cody." Siesta introduced to him.

"I am wondering... why do people call me a Commoner?" He asked her.

"Well, its very easy. You see, people who are mages are widely respected and treated handsomely. They are considered nobility or even royalty due to the rules made by the Founder." Siesta explained.

"The Founder? Is he some kind of king or something?" Cody asked.

Siesta giggled lightly. "No no. Hmm... how do I put this into terms?" She said to herself, trying to explain it better for him.

"He the one with first Void Magic. Someone who was able to set the rules of how magic can be done and used by others? For that reason, people who can use magic are considered his disciples while the ones who can't are considered well... peasants." Siesta explained as best she could.

"Hmm... I think I got it. Thanks Siesta." Cody smiled as he thanked her.

He then continued to talk to Siesta as she told him everything he needed to know. Where he is? What this place is called? And many more. Including how magic worked in this world. It was a bit complicated with all of the Dot, Line, Triangle and Square statistics. But after a bit more explaining, it was easy to read.

But after she did, she had to go back to work as she gave him one last muffin to which he took it happily.

And as she left, Cody saw Louise out near the corner of the area, looking around.

 _Crap... she must've figured it out..._ Cody groaned as he started to sneak away from the scene.

But as he did, he bumped into someone. Another student. He had a rose in his hand and his hair none the less was very golden. This guy was known as Guiche.

"Watch where you're going Commoner! You almost ruined my hair." He huffed as he started to walk away.

But as he did, he noticed something on the ground. It was a small clear like bottle with some liquid in it.

"Perfume?" Cody said to himself, and while he didn't like being treated like a rat, he still felt like maybe doing something good could help?

He then picked it up as he made his way towards Guiche. "Hey, you seemed to have dropped this." Cody said as he handed the perfume to him.

"What? That's not mine." Guiche huffed, looking away at the perfume bottle.

"But I saw you drop this." Cody retorted causing Guiche to look at it then away from it again.

"I'm afraid you must be joking good sir." Guiche said as he twirled the rose in his hand.

 _Sir? But didn't he just call me a Commoner before?_ Cody thought to himself.

As he stood there, confused slightly, a young girl came up to Guiche, holding a rose in her hands.

"Ah, Jasmine. What can I do you for today?" Guiche asked.

"Sir Guiche! I had a wonderful time yesterday." Jasmine said happily as she held the rose close to her.

While he didn't want to ruin the mood, Cody thought that maybe this item was hers?

"Um excuse me? But is this yours miss?" Cody asked her as he handed her the perfume.

But as she took it, her eyes widened. "This.. perfume... This is Montmorency's!" Jasmine shouted out.

Everything then started to come together as Cody realized why he was being ignored.

"I knew you two had something going on!" Jasmine shouted out, tears in her eyes.

"N-Now wait Jasmine... You have it all wrong!" Guiche defended, as sweat started to appear on him.

 _ ***SLAP!***_

Guiche was then on the ground, holding his face as Jasmine tossed the bottle onto the ground as she stormed off.

But things got worst as two other girls came up to Guiche, each one holding a rose as they too tossed it to the ground.

 _He had more than just her? What is wrong with these kids?!_ Cody groaned in his head, as more and more girls came by, tossing the same rose he gave them to the ground.

Then finally, one last girl came up to Guiche. She also had some surprisingly golden hair that was tightly rolled up, and with her arms crossed.

Guiche stood up quickly as more sweat came down. "M-Montmorency! I-I can explain all of this!" He got out before she reeled back her hand for another slap to the face.

She huffed at him before walking off as well, past a crowd that formed around them all.

 _Geez... he isn't gonna fool anyone else now..._ Cody sighed as he started to walk off as well, hoping Louise didn't notice this crowd.

"HOLD IT!" Guiche yelled out as he pointed to Cody.

 _Oh god... Please no..._ He groaned, hoping this wasn't going where he thought it was.

"Thanks to you, not only did you ruin my reputation with these lovely ladies, but my pride as well! How are you going to take responsibility for this Commoner?!" Guiche yelled out to Cody.

"Me take responsibility? Buddy, you were the one who couldn't keep it in his pants..." Cody stated as he looked at Guiche.

"You not only had something 'special' with that Montmoreny girl, but you two-timed her along with several others. Regardless if I was involved or not, someone, maybe even if another girl found it, you would've been found out eventually... Just look at this pile they made cause of you trying to get 'busy'. Next time, you should think before you try something like that again." Cody explained.

Several others nodded at the logic, while a few other were baffled on how a Commoner would stand up to a Noble like this?

Guiche on the other hand looked like he was about to explode with rage. But he took a few breaths before calming down and pointing to him.

"I remember you now... You're the Familiar of Louise the Zero, am I right?" Guiche said.

"Yeah, what of it?" Cody asked him, arms crossed.

"Hmph... I think a punishment is in order. I hear by challenge you to a duel! One hour at Verstri Court." Guiche proclaimed as a few students either chuckled at the challenge or looked worried for it.

Cody was thinking it through it. If he fought, he would be fighting someone with magic, something he doesn't have. But if he doesn't show up, Louise could be blamed for something else.

"Alright. Challenge accepted." Cody agreed to the challenge.

"Heh, We will see you there, Commoner." Guiche stated as he walked away.

And as the crowed started to disburse, standing nearby was Louise, arms crossed and a very angered look on her face.

 _And now it got worst..._ Cody groaned as he walked up to her, read for whats to come.

* * *

 _Back in Louise's room..._

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Louise yelled out to Cody who was sitting on his hay pile.

He on the other hand was rubbing his ears from the constant ringing she made with her yells.

"You don't have to yell so loud, Louise." He groaned as the ringing finally stopped.

"And just when I thought this day couldn't get any worst, now I'll have to beg Guiche to stop the duel!" She yelled out again before laying back on the bed.

"Ugh... I'm ruined... If my family finds out I had to beg for something, they'll never let it go..." Louise groaned out before getting up and heading to the door.

Cody was also about to get up until Louise gave him a death glare. "No, you've done more than enough! You'll stay here until I get back! Got it?" She yelled out to him.

He sighed before sitting back down as Louise closed the door. He then laid back on the pile of hay, sighing heavily.

He then reached for his bag as he opened it up and took out something. It was an odd looking belt that resembled that of a speedometer and some parts of a dashboard of a car. It was completely silver all around with an inserted key on the side of it and a black screen. This was the Drive Driver. And in his other hand was what looked like a toy sports car but was black and had some circuitry on it. This was the Proto-Speed Shift Car.

Cody sighed again as he rubbed it slightly. "I wonder what you would say in a situation like this, Belt-san? Heh... I mean... if you were real that is..." Cody chuckled lightly. Hoping to find something to resolve this situation.

 **"Personally, I would go to that duel regardless of what happened."** Replied a voice.

Cody's eyes then widened as he quickly dropped the driver and stood up shocked and confused.

Just then the black screen then lit up with what looked like an face on it, but in a red LED coloring to it. It even had a clam expression similar to that of an emoji on it.

"T-The heck? You... You all can't be real... Belt-san is just a character.." Cody said out of disbelief.

 **"I am quite real Cody."** Belt-san replied with the face changing to that of a smile.

Cody was surprised more that he knew his name. "How... did you know my name?" Cody asked him as he knelled down and picked him back up.

 **"I was able to look into your computer in your other bag and figure out who you were."** Belt-san replied, still with the smile.

"But... But how? How are you alive and... to be honest, even here Belt-san? I thought you were with Shinnosuke? Plus where are the other Shift Cars? I know I collected them all back home." Cody asked him, with some excitement in his voice.

 **"That can wait Cody. Right now, you need to take action."** Belt-san said as his face changed to a calm look.

"Take action? You mean against that Guiche kid?" Cody asked.

 **" _Exactly._ " **Replied Belt-san.

Cody looked down for a moment, unsure what to think or even feel? Especially what he is asking of him.

 **"Cody. I know you're having doubts on all of this... But right now, you need to get in gear. If you don't, you will end up not being able to help Louise. She is a sweet girl... She just needs a friend."** Belt-san stated as Cody looked at him.

 **"As far as I can tell from the data of your computer and the info it stores. You seem like a young man who is willing to stand up to others, spite the lack of skill and guidance. And I believe that you can do this."** Belt-san said as the face turned to a smiling emoji, along with Proto-Speed Shift Car honking happily.

Proto-Speed then made a small doughnut as it raced around before it went inside of Cody's bag, it then came out and tossing a small brace like item to him. It looked similar to that of a Gear Shift for a car, but without the stick for it, as it was replaced with some sort of track and a button next to it.

Cody then looked down at Belt-san and the rest of the Shift Cars before a small smile appeared on his face. He then strapped the Shift Brace onto his wrist before picking up the driver.

"I'll... try my best Belt-san. I'll believe in you." Cody said to him as placed Belt-san on his waist before rushing out to the Vestri Court.

* * *

 _Headmaster's office..._

Inside of this office was the Headmaster of Tristian Academy. He was a very old looking man with a long beard and a wooden staff. This was Headmaster Osmond. He sighed heavily as he finally finished the last of the paper work.

But then another pile of paper landed in front of him as he groaned out with some frustration.

"You can't slack off Osmond. There is much work to be done." Said his secretary as she fixed her glasses..

She was a very attractive woman with forest like green hair in a ponytail. This was none other than Miss Longueville as she sat back down on her desk to continue her own work.

Just then, Colbert rushed into the office, carrying a very old book. He panted heavily as he reached the desk.

"Ah, Professor Colbert. What brings you to us?" Osmond asked of him.

"I-It's very important Headmaster Osmond..." He panted out. But before he could open the book one of the staff walks in with a worried look.

"Um... excuse me sir? But it seems we have a problem." Said the staff.

Osmond sighed as he looked at the staff first. "What's this problem good sir?" He asked of him, annoyed.

"It seems a duel is being held at Vestri Court. Should we stop it?" Asked the staff member.

"If it's not against two students, then we have nothing to worry about. So, who are the two dueling?" Osmond asked.

"It would seem to be Gramont's son, Guiche and Miss Valliere's Familiar sir." Answered the staff.

"Hmm, let them have their duel. I see no problem with that." Osmond said as the staff member exited the room.

"Are you sure this is wise sir?" Colbert asked him.

"Of course... Once the duel is done, then you can tell me what you found." Osmond stated before waving his staff over a mirror near by, showing Vestri Court.

"Sir... you have work to be done..." Ms. Longueville stated as she glared at him.

"I'll get to it after my business is done here..." Osmond lightly chuckled as they turned their attention to the mirror.

* * *

 _Vestri Court..._

"What do you mean you won't stop the duel?!" Louise yelled out with worry.

She tried her best to pleaded with Guiche to stop this match, but his stubborn nature wouldn't allow it... Worst though, the whole Court is filled with many students. some here to see a Commoner get put in place, while others were here to pass the time.

But of course, a majority were several girls still swooned by Guiche as they cheer him on, while waving their roses at him. Including the ones he conned who were there, still angry and their arms crossed. Hoping this Commoner would win and bring Guiche off of his high horse.

"That Commoner made a fool out of me. I shall not end this duel until he is punished." Guiche huffed as he turned his attention away from Louise.

"He was just being stupid. That doesn't mean-" Louise was quickly cut off.

"I've heard enough Louise. Now where is your Familiar?!" He yelled out to her.

"Right here!" Cody yelled out to them.

Louise turned around to see Cody standing there, with what looked like to be an odd belt in one hand and what looks like to be a toy car in his other hand.

"You idiot! I thought I told you to stay in the room?" She shouted out to him.

"This is my problem Louise... and I plan on fixing it." He said to her.

"Hmph... Very glad for you to show you Commoner. I promise, by the end of this, you WILL learn your place." Guiche stated as he flicked another rose at one of his swoon girls.

"Sorry, but I'm going to be the one who wins and knocks you off your high horse..." Cody stated causing the girls who were still angry to shout out with agreement.

Louise walked over to him, worried yet angry. "I'm ordering you to stand down Familiar!" She shouted before some tears form around her eyes.

"I don't want you to get hurt..." She frown at him, worried.

Cody raised his hand as he gently pat her head. "Don't worry Louise... Have faith in me okay?" He smiled at her.

Seeing his smile... just made Louise smile back... she didn't know why he was being so nice to her now... but something about his words felt sincere...

"Okay... I'll trust you.. Cody." She smiled back as she walked over to sit and watch.

"Alright. Now we can begin!" Guiche shouted out with smirk and flick of his hair.

"So what terms do we have?" Cody asked him.

"Terms? What terms?" He asked, confused. Not expecting him to make a request.

"Well.. I was thinking either until the opposing party is unconscious or gives in." He explained.

"Hmph.. Very well... But if I win, you are to stay in your place where you belong, as well as service me when I need most." Guiche bid as he smirked with joy.

"Fine. If I win, you not only apologize to the girls you conned, but as well atone for what you did." Cody bid as he gripped the Shift Car in his hand.

"Hmph.. Very well... I accept your terms." He agreed as he swiped a few rose petals off of the rose in his hand.

Once landing on the ground, the petals glowed as a small pillar of light bloomed out, then out from the ground came 4 bronze dolls that resembled valkyries.

"My name is Guiche de Gramont. Otherwise known as Guiche the Bronze. Since it is only natural that my magic is earth based, that you should face some opponents who are born from the earth as well. And my Valkyries should be enough for you to handle." Guiche explained happily as he pointed to him.

"Hmph... They'll be a piece of cake for me." Cody smirked as he held up the belt to everyone.

"What is that supposed to be? Some toy for children?" Guiche asked.

"Not anymore it's not! Ikouze Belt-san!" Cody shouted out as he flipped the belt around before placing it on hist waist.

The strap wrapped around as it clicked into place, securing the hold on him. The center of the belt lit up with the LED face.

 **"Okay Cody! _Start Your Engine!_ "** Belt-san shouted out.

Everyone gasped out at how the belt talk as murmurs and whispers started to spread through the small groups.

Cody then twisted the Ignition Key as a odd tune started to play as the beat of it sounded out. It was an odd tune something that of techno with a beatbox mixed in, along with what seems to be the words "Kamen Rider!" "Kamen Rider Drive" mixed in as well.

Cody the lifted up Proto-Speed as he twisted the back around, making it now look something like a key. He then placed the Shift Car onto the Shift Brace as he then moved his arms into a pose, similar to Shinnosuke's.

"Henshin!" Cody shouted out as he grabbed the Shift Car and pumped it once.

 _ **DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!**_

An upbeat tuned played as an energy shield formed around him. As it stayed there for a few seconds, armor pieces started to form around him before clamping down in place.

Once the shield disappeared, everyone then sees his new form. It was mostly black armor on him entirely, but on his shoulders, wrists, and ankles were red straps. His head was similar to a sport cars, but was black with white stripes, and silver bumper grills for eyes. And on his chest was a big red tire, but mostly made of out circuitry. and finally, on the belt's center was a giant red "S" symbol placed on top of it. This was Drive: Type Zero-Speed, or Zero Drive.

Everyone gasped again with complete shock and disbelief. But the two who's jaws dropped were Louise and Guiche.

While Louise just stayed silent, Guiche on the other hand looked like he saw god or something?

"W-What in the world?! J-Just what are you?!" Guiche exclaimed out as his legs started to shake.

"Me? Well, I'm now Kamen Rider Drive!" Cody shouted out in his armor as his eyes lit up brightly.

 _Kamen Rider?_ Is what everyone thought as they kept watch.

"Alright Guiche... _Hitoppashiri tsukiaeyo!_ " Cody shouted out as he got in a pose. ((If you've seen Drive, you know the poses.))

* * *

 _ **[Cue - Surprise Drive by Earnest Drive]**_

* * *

Cody then quickly rushed at the dolls. Throwing a punch to send one of them back. The others reacted as they thrusted their spears at him, but thanks to the suit, he was easily able to dodge them by simply ducking under.

He then kicked or punched each one back a bit to gain some room. As he did, the first one he attack dived back in, thrusting and swinging it weapon at him. He parried or slightly dodge from each strike before punching it again to back it off.

The dolls then started to get closer to him as he scoffed. "Time to speed things up." Cody said to himself.

He then started the Ignition Key again as he grabbed the Shift Brace and pumped the Shift Car a few times.

 _ **SP-SP-SPEED!**_

The tire on his chest then sparked off as some electricity surged out of it. He then quickly dashed and disappeared from everyone's view.

"What the?!"

"Where did he go?!"

"Is he using magic?!"

Several more question were being muttered out by the ground as they tried to look for him.

In a split second, he then reappeared behind the dolls, making them look behind to see him, but he quickly reacted as he sent several extremely fast punches at them, causing a few to block while two of the dolls got shattered away.

"Amazing!"

"So fast!"

The chatter started to grow, but were more positive than before. Making Guiche growl with anger...

"If those two were too easy, then maybe these will be a more challenge?!" He shouted out as he swiped a few more petals onto the ground, to summon a few more Valkyries.

They all then charged at him as Cody pumped the Shift Car a few more times again to gain more speed.

The dolls kept thrusting and swinging their spears at him, but he just dodged them all. He didn't even move one step as he just dodged each attack that came his way.

"I-Impossible! No one is that fast!" Guiche shouted out with disbelief.

But with one punch, Cody swung his fist, shattering through all of the dolls that were around him. Causing a few to gasp with surprise and Guiche to get angrier.

"Don't think this is over yet!" He shouted as he swung his rose more and more as several more dolls were made as they all started to march towards him.

"Cody!" Louise shouted out with worry, but she then sees Cody just holding up his hand as he gave her a thumbs up.

"Let's end this Belt-san..." Cody said calmly.

He twisted the ignition key one last time but instead he just pressed the button on it.

 _ **HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE: SPEED!**_

Cody then glowed as energy and electricity started to spark out of the tire. Cody then jumped up as he came flying down with a side kick at the cluster of enemies.

Then as his kick connected, a large explosion erupted from it, but standing there was Cody, still in his armor and now in front of Guiche.

Guiche feel on his butt as he stared up at Cody who was looking down at him. "You give?" Cody asked to which Guiche nodded a lot before passing out.

* * *

 _ **(End BGM)**_

* * *

The crowd of girls who were angry then cheered out with victory as Cody sighed lightly. He then grabbed the Shift Car as he pulled it off and pressing the button one last time. The energy cone formed around him before expelling the armor off of him.

 **" _Nice Drive!"_** Belt-san shouted with a smile.

"Thank god thats over with..." Cody said until a chill went down his spine. He turned to see a very angry Louise walking up to him.

 **"Doesn't look like we're done though Cody..."** Belt-san said as the face turned into a worried look.

Cody sighed as he sees Louise pointing to the tower where their rooms are at. Cody then nodded as he followed her back to their room, waiting for a scolding and a explanation on both him and Belt-san.

* * *

A/N: Hello minna! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fic! I know many of you are wondering why I haven't continued with my 3 other stories? Well, one reason is cause of the fact that I'm in a collab, and I kinda would like to get a few chapters out before that collab is finished and posted.

The other reasons are because I wanna keep my mind fresh otherwise, I'll start slacking off... And the last one is cause I need a bit more time on them to figure some plot points and developments out. If I try to rush it, it will come out really crappy and I know we all don't want that. But I promise they will come soon okay?

Oh, and for right now, I have no actual title card/story photo. Couldn't find a good pic to use for it... So for now, it'll just be blank.

Until next time, later minna.


	2. Chapter 2: Danger! A Roidmude Appears?

Familiar Of Zero: The Drive of Zero

* * *

Chapter 2: Danger! A Roidmude Appears?

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _Several months ago..._

 _Tonight was a very dark and stormy night... thunder roared and rain was pouring down all across the land. In one cottage out near the forest was a simple man. Retired from duty in the kingdom and was relaxing from the storm as he dined on a nice meal. But in one instance... Something went wrong... The whole cottage shook. At first he thought it was due to the storm, but the shaking wouldn't stop... It only grew._

 _He then began to worry if it was an earthquake? But in a mere second, his answer was given._

 _A small orb of energy and light appeared as it erupted from inside the house. Causing it to explode and send debris man groaned as he was covered with wood and stone, unable to fully move. But he was able to look at what happened?_

 _Standing there was what looked like a humanoid like figure... But the small light from the fire it made barely showed much of the figure. But what was shown send chills down the man's spine. As well as feeling such evil energy from it. He could only shake in fear, hoping this thing wouldn't notice him._

 _"Hehehe... You don't think I already noticed you?" The figure said before turning to him._

 _The man flinched as the figure turned to him, showing him his darkened red eyes that were illuminated from the night sky and the storm. The figure then started to walk towards him as the man pleaded for his life._

 _"I'm afraid I can't do that... You see... I need test subjects..." The figure responded as he cackled out. The only thing left heard was the man screaming in fear as it was soon drowned out by the thunder and lightning._

* * *

(Insert opening - Kimi no Shinwa by Akino)

* * *

 _ **Osore! Living your life don't give up now keep moving on**_

The screen starts off dark before a bright light shines. As it gets brighter, we then see a tunnel full of colors and rainbows.

 _ **Kimi wo dakishimeru nando mo nando mo nando mo**_

As the screen starts to fly through the tunnel, we see several Shift Cars racing through it before they come together to show the title card.

 _ **Ashita boku wa kimi ni deau darou**_

The screen then quickly moves over to show Cody on a mound. Looking out at Tristan as he holds Shift Speed in his hand. Smiling lightly as he looks down towards Belt-San who has a smile on.

 _ **Wazuka na hoshiakari wo tayori ni**_

It then cuts to Louise who's trying her best with some spell. She raises and waves her wand as she chants something, only for it to be blown up in her face, filling the screen with smoke. It dies quickly down as she's now covered in soot as she sighs from another failed attempt at magic

 _ **Boku ni wa kimi ga wakaru yo wakaru yo**_

The screen then shifts towards Siesta as she pours some tea in a cup for Guiche and Montmorency as she sees Kirche hugging a picture of Cody, while Tabitha ignores her antics.

 _ **Senoku no toki wo koe**_

It then quickly moves over to Professor Colbart looking over at one of the Shift Cars with delight and curiosity.

 _ **Futari hiraku densetsu no tobira**_

It then pans to Head-Master Osmond and Princess Henrietta looking at a mirror with saddened and fearful expressions as the screen slowly moves towards the mirror.

 _ **Naraku no ao tobikoete**_

Inside the mirror, showed several Roidmudes attacking a town. People scatter in fear before a Density Shift shoots out, slowing them all down.

 _ **Kimi to hai ni naru tame**_

The screen quickly pans to the left as it then shows Heart, Brain and Medic there, along with Gold and Dark Drive. Looking down at the feared people with delight.

 _ **Nagaki rinne wo kanashimi tsurete**_

But the screen then moves over again to show Cody, with an angered look on his face as he seems them, enjoying this torment.

 _ **Tabi shite kitanda**_

Cody then turns the Ignition Key as he places Shift Speed on the brace before doing Drive's pose. Once done, he then dons on Type Speed as he then charges into battle.

 _ **Zenryoku de mikansei**_

As he rushes into battle, he punches and kicks away each Roidmude that comes his way as several Shift Cars fly in to help out.

 _ **Kimi no tonari de**_

But as he clashes, he then comes face to face with Dark Drive as they start battling about. Fists clashing, sending ripples of energy outward.

 _ **Kawaita kokoro hodoke chi wo nagasu kedo**_

And before Gold Drive or the other Roidmudes try to join in, several shots fire at their feet. As they turn, they then see Mach and Chaser there, weapons ready.

 _ **Soba ni iru yo zutto**_

As Cody and Dark Drive battle it out, and with each punch, Cody changes from Type Speed to Wild, and Technic.

 _ **Yorisotte zutto**_

But once Heart joins the fight, he then starts to change into Dead-Heat, Formula and finally Tridoron. Once he does, Cody and Heart clashes fists, sending shockwaves all around.

 _ **Futari hikari no fune ni noru**_

Once the shockwave is done, Cody is quickly pushed back and changes back to normal. He pants heavily until he sees Agnes and the rest of Tristan help him up.

 _ **Kaze no hajimari no oto kanade you**_

Once Cody is up he smiles brightly at them as the clouds move away, to shine down upon them as the title card appears one last time.

* * *

It hasn't been long after the fight that Cody won against Guiche. And for right now, he was sitting on the floor, looking at Louise who was on her bed, arms and legs crossed and giving him an enraged look, trying to think of a way to "punish" him once he explains his situation?

"So... You can do magic?" Louise asked him, making sure he understood this situation.

"Well, no. It's not mag-" He was quickly cut off by her. "Don't lie to me Familiar!" She shouted at him.

"I'm not lying Louise. What I did wasn't magic, it was technology." He responded to her.

 _ ***BANG!***_

Cody groaned as Louise sent a small explosion at him, rubbing his head from the impact.

"I said don't lie to me Familiar! There is no way, that can be technology. It's too... flashy..." She stated as she put her wand away.

"You don't have to blow me up like that Louise... I'm telling you the truth." Cody said as he rubbed his head from the spell.

"And what proof do you have that what you did isn't magic?" She asked him, demanding some answer.

 **"Well, you did summon him from his world after all."** Belt-san replied to her as his face showed up on the belt.

Louise screamed as she flicked her wand again, making another explosion. Luckily enough, it only hit Cody's head, instead of the belt.

"Watch where you're aiming that thing!" Cody shouted out, getting tired of being a target.

"B-B-But that belt t-talked! Explain Familiar!" Louise demanded as she pointed to his belt.

Cody then sighed as he took off Belt-san and placed him on the table along with the Proto-Speed Shift Car. "Louise, meet Krim Steinbelt. Or as I call him now, Belt-san." Cody introduced as Belt-san's face showed on the belt.

 **"Greetings Louise. It's nice to meet you."** Belt-san said with a smile.

Louise was in awe about this as she walked over to him, astounded by this. "Are... you some sort of spirit?" She asked him.

Belt-san chuckled. **"No, none of the sorts. I'm a scientist who had to transfer his consciousness into this belt to help save the world. "** Belt-san explained.

"Save the world?" She asked, confused a bit more.

"Where I'm from, he's a fictional character from a tv show called "Kamen Rider Drive". He had to transfer his mind into that belt due to his original body was damaged by his dead colleague's inventions known as the Roidmude." Cody added on.

Louise looked up at him, even more confused. "Tv? And... if this is true, then how is he here?" She asked him.

"I'll explain what a tv is later. But for your second question, even we don't know... Any theories Belt-san?" Cody asked as he looked at him.

 **"Hmm... Nothing yet, I'm afraid."** He replied with a frowned expression.

"And what about the other Shift Cars? Any idea if they came to life along with you?" He asked.

 **"Possibly. Since Proto-Speed is in functioning order, it's safe to say all the others are as well. Maybe even the Tridoron?"** Belt-san answered.

"Tridoron?" Louise asked them.

"It's Drive's Rider Machine. A special vehicle for him and him alone." Cody answered her.

Louise sat back down, holding her head as she began to process this information. "It's a lot to take in..." She stated.

 **"Take your time Louise. But we assure you, we are telling the truth. There is no reason for us to lie to you about something so important."** Belt-san said with a smile.

Louise looked at Belt-san, feeling some truth to him, like how it feels like to talk to a father? She continued to sort through all of this, as well as the possibility of them telling the truth. And after a bit she took a deep breath and sighed. "Alright... I believe you..." She said to them, making them both sigh with relief.

"Thank you Louise..." Cody sighed lightly, glad that the trouble passed over.

"And... what about this little toy?" She pointed to Proto-Speed curious about it.

"That's the first Shift Car ever made by Belt-san. Proto-Speed." Cody explained to her.

"Proto-Speed huh? What can it do?" She asked, wanting to know a bit more.

"Well, sides from giving me that armor, it can help and defend us." Cody said as Proto began moving around on it's mini track before landing on Louise's shoulder.

"It is also alive?" She asked the as she held Proto in her hands.

 **"Hmm... You can technically say that. But it is a machine, a highly advance one at that... It's equipped with a special AI that allows it to think and even feel."** Belt-san explained to them.

"And... what's an AI?" She asked them, not really fully understanding this tech speak.

"Artificial Intelligence. Think of it like a Homonculus, except with high grade tech and no human components sides it being made by one." Cody explained to her.

"Oh! I think I get it now." She smiled as she pokes Proto which responded happily, making her giggle.

"So... Think you got it all down now?" Cody asked her, hoping he didn't need to explain more.

"I believe so... Sorry... for getting angry..." Louse said sheepishly, feeling bad for what happened.

Cody smiled as he gently patted her head. "Now the bigger question is, how will the school respond to this?" Cody asked, wondering what they'll think?

 **"Given the situation and how this world has magic. I would assume that they would also believe that you have some sort of 'unique' magic compared to everyone else?"** Belt-san stated to them.

"Makes sense... I'm more of hoping that it won't cause any of us a problem?" Cody added on, slightly worried.

 **"One step at a time Cody. For now, we can relax..."** Belt-san said as Cody smiled and nodded.

* * *

 _Next Day..._

 _"Is that the familiar everyone is talking about?"_

 _"He doesn't look so tough..."_

 _"I heard he beat Guiche with some odd magic!"_

 _"I heard it was just a stage... There is no way a commoner could ever do that..."_

More and more rumors and whispers kept popping up all over the school as Cody walked with Louise to her class. "Man... I didn't imagine the rumors would be this bad and misinformed..." Cody whispered to her, trying to keep quiet.

"Well, what would you expect from everyone? Even I'm still having a rough time with what happened..." Louise whispered back.

"Still... I rather not have the bad rumors spread like this..." Cody said, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, get used to it! We have no choice but to just ignore and not make the matters worst for us!" Louise growled out, causing Cody to sigh a bit and nod.

They then finally reached the classroom as Louise stepped inside, but as Cody tried to follow suite, Louise held her hand up to him."No. Familiars are not allowed in the classroom. Go wait outside now Familiar." Louise ordered.

Cody flinched a bit, but decided to let it go for now as he just walked out of the room. He decided to find some place to relax as he leaned against a wall.

 **"Something on your mind Cody?"** Belt-san asked him as Proto rolled onto his shoulder. Using the Shift Car to talk and look at the area they were in.

"Just the whole... 'Familiar this' and 'Familiar that' thing. I'm no servant and I wished she would treat me like a person than that..." Cody sighed.

 **"I can understand your frustration Cody. But remember, in this world, it's a lot like that of the olden days... Where stuff like this was common. You're going to have to relax and obey it for now. Plus, once Louise opens up a little, maybe you'll only have to hear this sort of thing when conversing with others?"** Belt-san mentioned, trying to help out.

"Let's hope... I also hope just like with regular school, it'll only be for 3 years... If not then we still will need to find a way home for both of us, otherwise we'll be stuck here forever." Cody groaned as he looked up at the sky.

 **"And without any good technology here, I can't simply make it. Let's hope there is some sort of... 'spell' that can do it for us?"** Belt-san said, shivering at the word's for magic.

"Yeah, I forgot... You're scientist. Magic is like your Kryptotnite huh?" Cody stated as he looked down at Proto.

 **"I feel like it's just... unnatural. While I maybe a scientist, I don't rule out any possibility. Even if it does come to magic. But my logical side likes to be stubborn when it comes to those topics. But, it'll pass sooner or later?"** Belt-san said as Proto shivers a bit more.

"Heh... Well, looks like we both have something to focus our efforts on huh?" Cody chuckled, causing Belt-san to chuckle back with him.

As they chuckled and enjoyed their conversation, a shadow began to cover their light. Slightly curious Cody looked up, only for his eyes to widen at was now sitting in front of him. Sitting there was a very large light blue dragon, looking down at him with its head slightly tilted. As for Cody and Belt-san, they were almost speechless. "I.. knew about the magic... but I didn't expect a dragon to be here..." Cody said, shocked.

 _ **"A-Amazing!"**_ Was the only thing Belt-san could say at the moment.

The dragon leaned in closer as it sniffed him a few times, to which made Cody worried about this. "Uh... Let's hope it's not hungry?" Cody gulped, as the sniffing stopped. The dragon then lean in again as it started to nuzzle him not only gently but it started to purr a bit.

It's... purring? Cody thought to himself as he slowly reached up and petted it.

 **"Seems like she likes you, Cody."** Belt-san mentioned to him.

"Guess so... Wait, she?" Cody asked as he turned his head to him.

 **"Yes. From my sensors, it seems this dragon is indeed a female. And seems quite fond of you too."** Belt-san chuckled.

The dragon keeps purring as she also gives off a few small happy squeaks, showing more affection. Cody could only smile as he kept petting her. "Seems so. At least I'm not being eaten." Cody chuckled as he kept petting her.

"Thank Kami for that," Belt-san agreed.

* * *

 _Not too far off from the Academy, a small carriage is heading along the trail. It seemed to be carrying that of some supplies…. And one person aboard sides from the driver. The driver knew nothing of the passenger sides from the fact it gave off some killing intent, but as long as it wasn't being directed to his own life, he would comply._

 _"S-So! You said you wanted to.. Travel to the Academy. May I ask why?" He asked._

 _The cloaked passenger only glared at the driver, even with the hood shrouding his or her face. The driver flinched upon the increasing intent coming off from the cloaked figure._

 _"Sorry…. I-I didn't mean to pry.. I just rather have some clarity to my destination then worry…" He apologized._

 _"Che…. If you must know… I felt something…. 'Familiar' at that place not too long ago… And I want to check it out…" The figure replied, scoffing at his prying._

 _"I-I see…" The driver gulped as he kept is attention on the road, an ominous feeling that something was about to happen. "S-So….. You… won't kill me?"_

 _No answer was made or heard but… the cloaked figure moved its arm, pointing a finger at his forehead. The driver got a good look of the arm as a clicking sound was heard. "Shut up and drive."_

 _"Y-Yes sir!" He yelped, snapping the whip as he drives faster, wanting this to end quickly._

* * *

After awhile or hard studying, Louise came out, reading a page on the new book they had to study for, but as she does, she begins to hear some murmurs from a crowd, even some cheering and awes. She sighed, knowing she may regret this, but as she looked up, her eyes widen as she dropped her book.

Right near by was none other than Tabitha's Familiar, balancing her familiar as if they were performing?! The dragon was on its hind legs, balancing the young man as he stood on her snout with one leg, putting on a show and drawing a crowd.

She fumed before she marched up the the dragon the looked at Cody, "What are you doing!?" She demanded.

He looked down at her, "Oh uh, hey Louise! Today's a nice day huh?" He chuckled softly, trying to avoiding the question from her. "Did you know that dragons existed here? Cause I didn't… Heh…"

"Get down here this instant!"

He flinched, knowing she was mad as he looked at the dragon, it whimpered a bit before setting him down. "So uh… how was the class?" He asked, hoping this would calm her down.

"I was studying until seeing you on top of Tabitha's familiar!" She exclaimed.

"Then… why didn't you get back to studying?" He asked her, confused as to why this made her stop.

"Don't talk back to me, Familiar!"

"Hey! I asked you to stop calling me that!" Cody frowned, still hating that term.

"You are my familiar!" She pointed out.

"I know that already! Stop treating me like some slave already!" He growled, getting annoyed by this. "Familiar this! Familiar that! Just what is it with you!? I am a human being with name not a Familiar! Is this how you are, a snobby rich girl who has everything on a silver platter!?"

"How dare you! I am nothing like that, you jerk!" She fumed, waving her wand and sending a blast at him.

"If that's how it's going to be, then forget me being your Familiar! I am done with you!" He shouted at her.

Hearing this made her stop, unknowingly made her whimper as tears stream down her eyes before she ran back inside the Academy. Several students watched her leave before looking back at the young rider. Each one glaring at him as they begin to walk off.

Cody though, was still fumed but relax slightly as he looked up at the dragon, "You…. You understand it right? She had no right to treat me like that…." He said to her, hoping she would understand his feelings.

The dragon lowered her head before looking at Cody and shook her head, showing that she doesn't agree.

 **"The dragon does have a point, Cody…."** Belt-san informed. **"You took that a bit too far."**

"Belt-san, you too? But you seen how she acts. She's just being a spoiled brat!" Cody argued, unsure why that even Belt-san would agree with this.

 **"I don't think she isn't. When she denied having everything, I detected truth behind it."** he explains. **"Even more, remember how they made fun of her? She doesn't have everything since they think of her as someone who can't make a spell work, only those explosions."**

"But… I…"

 **"Plus, didn't you say you would stay with her? To see this through?"** He reminded. **"You just broke your promise to her… Even more so, that you probably broke her heart. I believe you are the only person who hasn't considered her a zero like the others."**

Cody sighed, sitting down and rubbing his head as he tries to think of something, knowing that he was right and he broke his promise. "I'll… try talking to her later…." He sighed.

* * *

 _Inside the Academy, Louise was sitting under a desk, holding her legs closely as she cried. "I should've known…. I should've known I could trust that idiot…." She sniffled. "He's just like the rest of them… Lying to me…."_

 _A small yet tiny honking noise was heard, making her lift her head up to see the Proto-Speed Shift Car. It landed on her knee, turning itself to Louise. "Louise, I know you are hurt from Cody's words." Belt-san's voice said._

 _"I don't want to hear it… Just leave me alone… I shouldn't have trusted an idiot like him…" She said in between whimpers._

 _"Let me tell you a story, there was someone who was a brilliant man. He made many things but he once had a partner, someone who betrayed him at the end." He started. "It resulted with his death while his supposed partner made a disaster that caused harm to millions of lives. It made him realize during his dying words, that trust is everything. Trust is like a key to unlock something but trust is also earned, not given."_

 _"But….. how can I trust someone… Who hurt me so? And… who only speaks the truth…" She asked, covering her face with her legs as she clings onto them._

 _"You have to earn their trust. Louise, not everything isn't given, it is earned. Were you given the chance to be in this academy or was it earned?" She looked at him before saying, "My parents enrolled me to this Academy…"_

 _"In other words, you earned it. And so, you have to earn his trust Louise."_

 _"But….. How? It's obvious he hates me…. I only see him as what the others do… A Familiar…. A Commoner…" She asked him, still unsure of the answer. "How can I have trust in him… When he and the others are right about me?"_

 _"You have to ask him yourself," He turned as Louise looked at where he was facing, only to see Cody with a guilty look as he waved._

* * *

"H-Hey…. Louise…" He said softly to her.

She sniffled before wiping away her tears. "What do you want…?" She asked.

He sighed softly as he walked up to her, "Look.. I…. I'm sorry for making you cry… I didn't mean for that to happen…" He apologized. "I'm just tired of being called something that feels like an insult. I know that you can't help it.. But please… just see me as a person… not a thing…."

She sniffled a bit before looking at him, "Al-Alright…." she replied. "But s-still… If you can just ...listen to me once and awhile… then… maybe it'll grow on me too?"

Cody nodded as he walked over and kneeled down, he patted her head gently before hugging her, "I'm sorry I made you cry…. I never meant my words to do that…." He apologized her once again, "I never like seeing people cry…"

She nodded before the two stood up as Belt-san was back to the belt instead of the Shift Car. "Instead of Familiar, what about we consider each other as partners?" He suggested, reaching his hand out to her.

"Partners…?" She repeated.

"Yeah, you know, people helping each other out. Friends who look out for each other." Cody explained.

She has a soft smile before nodding, "Yeah… Partners…. I would like that very much…. Cody." She said, taking his hand.

"Good! Now, I suggest we head back out… And… To make up for making you cry…" He sighed, knowing he'll regret this, "I'll cook us some food."

"Good." She nodded.

* * *

 _Morning came as the driver was getting close to the academy, while the cloaked figure was having its hand trained on him, he heard the figure chuckle. "I-It's now a walking distance from here." The driver said as the wagon stopped._

 _"Good…." The figure chuckled menacingly as a wind brush past them, the hood lowered from the wind, revealing something… that wasn't human._

 _"I… guess I'll be going then!" The driver said, grabbing the whips and about to crack them so he can get out of here in time and away from this thing._

 _"You think I will allow that knowing you have seen me?" It aimed his hand the man. It moved around the wagon to grab a small bag and looked at the man. "And thank you for the package." Its hand clicked, only for a familiar sound to be heard._

* * *

A new day came as Cody stretched from his still annoying straw bed. He moved his back as several cracks can be heard before getting up. He sighed heavily as he grabbed his bag and walked over to the table where Krim stayed.

"She's in class I take it?" He asked him.

 _"Correct, Proto-Speed is spectating and the information he is sending me, this whole 'magic' I still find confusing."_

"That is because you are a scientist, Belt-san." Cody chuckled, "As for me, I'm kinda excited about it. Magic has been something that everyone back home has wanted to know if existed or not? So being here, spite it being the reason we're in this mess…. Gives us some incite about it." He explained, before a low growling sound can be heard from his body. "And I am hungry…" He complained.

 _"You should get something to eat then,"_ Belt-san insisted.

"Right… Hope the food here is as good as it looks? I rather not have that… 'rich' food they make for snobs…" He sighed, before placing Krim in his bag and walking out, but as he does he quickly turns a corner and bumps into someone.

"Sorry about that," He apologized until he got a good look of the person. It was a young lady wearing a maid outfit. She had short black hair in a pageboy style with blue eyes. She had some far eastern features different from the other students and staff he saw or met.

"I-It's alright... " She answered before she notices his hand, offering her help. She smiles softly before taking it and helping her up.

"So, you're a student here too?" He asked her.

"I'm actually one of the maids in the Academy," She replied.

"Eh? Seriously?" He got out, "But you're so young. You should be in school after all"

"School?" She tilted her head.

"What, never heard of school before?" But the same grumbling sound of hunger swept the area, as he held his stomach.

"Oh! You must be hungry." She notices along with something else. "Aren't you Ms. Valliere's familiar?"

"Uh.. Yeah I am. My name is Cody Aldrich. Nice to meet you." He introduced.

"I'm Siesta," She bowed before Cody's stomach growled. "Didn't she feed you?" she asked.

He sighs, "No…. She can be….. Stubborn sometimes…" Knowing that he shouldn't blame her for this.

She gasped, "That's not right. Don't worry! Just follow me and I'll get you a nice meal."

He blinked as he looked up at her, "R-Really? You would do that for me?"

The maid smiled happily as she nodded before guiding him down to the kitchens. Once there, she managed to scrounge up a bowl of stew, two buns, and a drink for him. "Here you go."

"T-Thank you.." Bows to her slightly as he begins to dig in, but once he has one taste, he quickly starts eating it more and more, devouring it all down. "This is amazing! This taste's great!"

She giggled upon seeing him eat. "The chef is the one who made it." She responded.

Cody turns to the chef and smiles, "Sir, you have amazing skills here! I haven't had food this good since Paris!"

Siesta blinked in confusion, making Cody realize what he said. "Sorry, I was saying something to myself." He said nervously.

"Ha ha ha! I haven't had such a compliment before! My boy, if you're ever hungry, just come back here." The chef smiled.

Cody nodded as he kept eating before having his fill, "Ahh… That was delicious.." He turns to Siesta and bows slightly, "Thanks for treating me, Siesta."

"You're welcome," she smiled.

He smiled before some realization hit him, "Ugh… Crap… I have to go meet Louise again before she yells at me…." He groaned, "Do you know where this… 'Alchemy Class' takes place? I'm kinda lost around these parts..."

"Oh, it's down the west hall. It will be the second door you see." She answered.

He smiles and pats her shoulder, "Thanks Siesta. I promise to pay you back for the meal!" He said before running off to the class before it gets let out.

* * *

 _Siesta smiled as she watched him go. He wasn't like the other people here, sides from the staff and a few teachers. He was kind and while a bit stressed, seemed to have a good heart. She picked up his plates as she went back to clean them._

 _"Ah Siesta, you don't have to. Why not take awhile off and relax a bit?" The chef smiled._

 _"Really? Thank you," she thanked before leaving._

 _As she left the area, she giggled to herself softly. Meeting Cody somewhat cheered her up from what happened earlier with one of the noble students. His smile just felt warming as she walked outside to get some fresh air._

 _Once there she began to walk towards the garden, but as she does, she notices someone. A cloaked person messing around with the shed nearby. She knew that inside that shed was not only some equipment but some Iron tools as well._

 _"Um… Excuse me, sir? What are you doing over here?" She asked him._

 _The figure stopped before slowly turning to Siesta. The figure stared at Siesta before it placed its tools in the bag before hoisting it over. It threw one in front of Siesta, making her fall on her rear. She looked up, only to see its hand aimed at her but she saw a hole in it. "You better keep quiet," he warned, forcing her up. "You won't leave, witnesses never escape." She saw a glimpse of under the cloak, making her tremble._

 _"W-What.. Are you?" she asked, fear stepping in as he grabbed her by her neck._

 _"Magic loses to technology," it chuckled darkly._

* * *

Cody now was standing near the door, waiting for the class to get out as he placed his bag on him, and unzipping it to bring out Krim, "Sorry about the long wait, Belt-san. "He apologized.

 **"I thought I would be running out of air in that bag of yours."**

"Aren't you just data now? You don't have lungs." He chuckled.

 **"Even an AI can-"** he stopped and moved around slightly. **"Masaka…. Why here…?"**

"What are you talking about?"

 **"Cody… warn everyone and tell them to avoid the east side of the academy…"**

"Why? Belt-san, what's going-" His answer was quickly resolved as a blast of energy shot out, slowing everything down to a crawl. It was an odd feeling and the energy produced by this felt wrong, as if it wasn't meant to exist. "T-This is!"

 **"A Density Shift.."** Krim grimaced, **"I prayed that they would be here as well… But I was wrong…"**

Cody groaned, trying to move spite his body not listening, "Damn it… Without another Shift Car, I can't even move…"

Inside the classroom, everyone was also moving slowly from the Density Shift, Louise was feeling the same thing before Proto-Speed races onto her shoulder, a soft glow emitting from it as it made Louise move normally now. "What… What was that?" She asked, turning her attention to the Shift Car.

 **"There is a threat in your Academy, Louise! You must stay away from the east side of the academy at all costs! Your people's magic won't defeat it!"**

"What are you talking about Krim? What's going on?" She asked him, standing up from her seat. She looked around, while she knew this was dangerous, something just told her to go. She frowned before running off towards the east side of the Academy. She ran until she saw a cloaked figure dragging Siesta away. She covered her mouth slightly as she sneakily followed after the cloaked figure, surprised it could move during through this odd density.

 **"Keeping moving human!"** The cloaked figure shoved Siesta.

 _'What does it want with the maid?'_ Louise asked in her thoughts as she kept following the odd cloaked figure. She continued to follow until they were at the exit of the gate. The figure shoved Siesta to the ground and aimed its hand at her. She assume he was about to cast a spell. "Now… This will be a message to this 'magic' place. You people will never win. You will never succeed. You and every single Mage or whatever you all are will die."

A gut feeling overcame Louise, she knew she had to do something. As she looked at the figure and the maid, she decided as she quickly grabbed her wand and flicked it, a small explosion pushed the figure back and even ruined its cloak.

The person wasn't human. It was humanoid, but there was no way one could mistake it as being human. The humanoid was covered in dark steel, making it look rather machine-like in their appearances. Its head on the other hand looked like a skull. Planted on the chests was a plate, each one marked with a number but it seemed faded, whose torso armor was segmented like the belly of a snake and his thighs and arms designed to look like snake scales. Covering the nose and mouth of the skull was a metal faceplate which looked like a snake's mouth ready to strike. Planted on either side of its head were metal adornments which looked like a cobra's hood.

It turns around to Louise. **"Magic loses to technology, human."** It chuckled.

She gritted her teeth and growled as she sent another last at him, a bit more powerful than the last one. It marched towards her as she continues to cast a spell but each one didn't work until it grabbed her by the neck, looking at her face to face. The thing wasn't human at all! She couldn't see no signs of any eyes, lips, only its face was indeed real and made of metal. No metal she had ever seen. It was a real monster.

"Stay away from me!" she shouted but this time, nothing but sparks came out of her wand, as she looked at this monster who was now in front of her.

It grabbed her wand and snapped it in two before looking at her. **"No witnesses…"** It grabbed her and threw her next to Siesta.

"Miss Valliere! Are you alright?" She asked, helping her up a bit.

The two looked at the monster, scared as it aimed its hands at the two. **"This will be a message to all of humanity!"**

Before it can execute them, the Proto-Speed Shift Car drove on the mini tracks and knocked the machine away from the two. It tried to swipe away the Shift Car but missed as more sparks casted off its armor. When it did, it canceled the Density Shift, motion back to normal.

 **"I knew it! I knew one of you lousy Shift Cars are here!"** It growled, swiping at it, trying to strike it down.

In the Academy, Cody was able to move again as others were wondering what was going on. Cody rushed to the east side and saw what he couldn't believe. "Roidmude… B-but how…?" He got out.

 **"It doesn't matter. Right now, you need to fight!"** Krim announced, an 'angry' emoji on the belt.

"Hai… Ikouze Belt-san." Cody said, taking the driver out and wrapping around his waist. The Proto-Speed Shift Car strikes the Roidmude before racing into his hands.

 _ **"Okay, Start Your Engine!"**_

Cody twisted the Ignition Key as he flicked the Shift Car before placing it inside the Shift Brace. The tune played as Cody did the similar pose before pumping the Shift Car once, "Henshin!" He shouted out.

 _ **DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!**_

The Holographic tire formed as the pits and pieces of armor formed around him before setting in place, along with the manmade tire forming around his chest before combining into the Zero Drive Tire. "Yosha!" He shouted out before charging at the angered and shocked Roidmude.

 **"There is a Drive, here too!?"** It growled, surprised that their enemy is here as well.

The Roidmude blocked the attack before striking Cody a couple of times across the chest and kicked him away. The young Rider gritted before charging back in, this time able to give his own strikes at the robot before tossing him away from Louise and the surprised Siesta. "You two, get out of here now! I'll handle it." He said to the two before blocking another attack from the Roidmude.

"You better explain this after this is over!" Louise demanded before she and Siesta ran back inside the Academy.

He sighed, turning to the Roidmude and getting in a stance, "So… How are you still alive? Shinnosuke, Gou and Chase defeated you all. How are you back?" Cody questioned, needing answers.

 **"Like I would tell you!"** It yelled, shooting Cody as sparks casted off his armor, stumbling back.

"Che…. Fine. Then I'll just send you back to you well deserved grave!" He shouted, pumping the Shift Car a few times as his eyes glowed and the tire sparked off.

 _ **SP-SP-SP-SPEED!**_

He quickly got close to the Roidmude as he began to deliver several punches and kicks at the robot, spark bleeding from his blows. It growled before it looked at the bag across them then at Cody. It took one step before rushing to the bag and got hold of it.

 _'Never thought I would see a Roidmude cling onto some bag….'_ Cody said in his thoughts as rushed at it once again.

The Roidmude looks at Cody then at the ground before it shot the ground multiple times, smoke casting around the area as Cody rushed through it, only to find it gone along with the bag it held onto. "It's gone." He growled.

 **"We need to find it before it can do anymore damage…"**

"Agreed… I'll start looking in a mo-"

 **"Ugh…. I believe you have a more serious matter than facing against it…"** Krim grimaced.

The young rider flinched as he turned to see Siesta and an angered Louise. The two looking at him with confusion, questions, and for Louise, some anger at him.

* * *

Cody was now in Louise's room, out of his armor and once again, on the ground looking up at her as she sat on the bed. Siesta, while not allowed inside, she was pressing her ear against the door to hear everything.

"Alright, explain to me what that… demon was! How come you know what it is!?" She demanded. "Start explaining!"

"Do you have to scold me again? I thought we were passed this-"

She was about to grab her wand until she remembered that the monster broke it in two. "Just tell me what that thing was." she said, no longer yelling at him.

Cody sighed, "That was a Roidmude. They are the main enemy of Drive. They are considered a unique kind of Robots." He began to explain, though the term 'Robot's' confused her.

"Ro… bot?" She pronounced.

"Think of it as a homunculus made of nothing but metal and have their own intelligence," He replied.

"I… See…. continue."

Cody nodded. "They were first made by Tenjuro Banno… Krim's colleague… And the reason why he made the Drive System, Shift Cars…. And forced him to be in the belt…" he said turning to Krim. "They are dangerous… They not only can they shoot bullets, they can make new weapons they come across… Their two most deadly powers are the Density Shift, what you felt earlier… And their ability to Evolve… becoming much stronger machines that want to eliminate humanity."

 **"Hence the reason why I told you Louise that magic can't defeat that Roidmude. Technology beats magic,"** He added.

"That's impossible! Nothing can beat magic! It… It must be some trick!" Louise denied.

 **"You have seen what it can do, right? Even more attempting to use your spells to destroy it."**

Louise frowned as she fiddled with her fingers, "Louise… So far the only ones that can destroy Roidmudes are the Drive Systems, other Kamen Riders, or even Sentai members… Sides from that, I'm the only one here who can stop them…. I just pray that it's only that one…" Cody sighed. "You see… they have done an incident called the Global Freeze. They casted a Density Shift that affected the entire far east coast. They killed millions of lives, injured thousands. They used the ways of technology to do all that. Nothing with magic, only their technological power."

Louise gasped from the description, "How… is that even possible? And…. how were they defeated?" She asked, unsure if they can win now.

"I told you, technology created the Roidmudes that made them capable to commit that act." He responded. "As for their first defeat… there was a Rider by the title Proto-Drive, he defeated most of them but they came back and killed him since he too was one of them but first fought for a good cause. Then, a man named Shinnosuke took over the mantle and prevented a second Global Freeze. And he along with two others defeated all of the Roidmudes for good. But now… it seems they are back with a vengeance but instead of being at the home, they will attempt the same act here."

"Then…. How can we even defeat it? I can't… and you seem to have some trouble…" She griped her pillow, "i don't want you to get hurt…"

"It's the only way, Louise but don't you worry, I will stop them." He assured her. "Krim…. Any idea on where it'll go? Cause from the show, that Roidmude can evolve into the Iron Roidmude."

 **"I do not know…"** He grimaced. **"Something about that Roidmude is different...not to mention it seemed very clingy to that bag he had."**

"Wait… Did you say it can become this…. 'Iron Roidmude' thing?" Louise asked.

"Well the one before kidnapped people for their attractive looks and such." He explained. "But if Krim says it's clingy… then it must be something that is inside its bag."

"Maid! Get in here!" Louise shouted out. The door opened as Siesta walked in, "Tell them what you told me…."

She nodded as she turned to Cody and Krim, "Well… It was looting from the shed near the garden. In that shed had several iron tools and items…" She explained.

"Iron tools…." Cody pondered.

 **"Now I know why! It needs to gather enough to consume just like with that Cobra Roidmude when it consumed the three Viral Cores."** Krim realized.

"If that's the case… then it must need a LOT of Iron…" He then turns to the girls, "Is there any Ore Mines around here that is meant to collect Iron?"

They looked at each other before Louise spoke up, "There is one not too far from here." she replied.

"Mind giving me a map for it? I think I found his hideout." Cody stated,

Louise got up from the bed before going to the drawer and pulled out a map of the country of Tristain. As Cody was about to grab it, Louise pulled away. "Firstly, I am going with you." she informed.

"Louise… You know you can't. You could get-"

"Don't care," She huffed. "You are my familiar and I have to make sure you are okay."

"I…. You…" Cody sighed heavily, "Fine.. But you stay where I ask you to stay. They will target you to try and hurt me… I rather not have that happen…"

"Fine," She huffed, crossing her arms.

* * *

The two were making their way to the mines which was a bit of a long walk but they eventually made it to the mines but…. They saw bodies littered across the ground, each one having gunshot wounds.

"By the founder…." Louise gasped, covering her mouth.

"Seems my hunch was right…" Cody frowned, "He must've been busy ever since finding this place…. Any signs of him, Belt-san?"

 **"The iron seems to be interfering with the detection. It must be deep within the mines."** He replied.

"Alright… Louise. I need you to stay out here, alright? Stick to the rubble for cover. And if he should come out or come back…." He hands her his phone. "Use that to contact me. I'm sure Belt-san will be able to pick up on it."

She looks at it in both confusion and curiosity upon the device since this was an era like medieval times. Cody sighed before entering the mines, carefully walking inside. Once inside, he quickly noticed several pockets of the mines walls and ground being stripped or as if eaten. Possibly due to some Iron in them, and as he kept going in further, he began to hear crunching noises… As if something was eating?

He tiptoed carefully, sliding across the wall until he was by the edge of it and took a peek, only to see the Cobra Roidmude eating tons of iron. **"Delicious!"** It said, eating the metal that it collected.

"Seems I was right…. He is using the iron to try and evolve…" Cody whispered to Krim.

 **"Indeed…. We have to prevent it from consuming more Iron."** Belt-san agreed.

"Agreed… Ikouze." He said as he quickly jumped out and pumped the Shift Car. The Tune plays as the armor quickly forms onto the young man as he rushes at the eating Roidmude as he sucker punched it away from the pile or Iron. "Sorry buddy, but no food for you!"

 **"How dare you interfere with my meal!"** It roared before firing rounds at Cody who quickly took cover by the wall.

"Haven't you heard? Too much Iron in your diet isn't good for you!" Cody said, jumping back out and dodging the shots before kicking him into the wall. The young rider rushes in as he grabs he Roidmude's head and starts pummeling it into the wall, hoping this would be enough before the finisher attack.

It shook its head from the attack before glaring at Cody. **"I won't lose to a brat like you!"** It roared before punching the wall with both claws. It used enough force to rip out of chunk of the iron and began to consume it with each bite and the next.

But as the young rider quickly rushed towards the Roidmude, it quickly glowed as a blast of energy shot out, forcing the rider back. Cody looked up to see the Roidmude now fully evolved once again. Its body was purple while it had copper coloring on its chest as well as some parts of its body. Its arms were like that of iron with moderately large claws with two red eyes. It was now back in it's Iron Roidmude form.

"Crap! I didn't make it in time!" Cody gritted as he charged in and threw a few punches, only for them to bounce off and cringe in pain from the harden body of it.

 **"Hahahahaha! I feel better than before!"** It cheered before its body was covered in purple static before becoming its evolved form, the Iron Roidmude. It clenched its body before it emitted a large Density Shift to all of Tristain.

While Cody was safe, everyone was experiencing the power of what it held, Cody glared at the roidmude charging at it once again, though was unable to see the oncoming attack from its fist, striking him down with ease.

 **"Goodbye, brat!"** I said before punching the wall, causing a tremor before it ran out of the mines.

"Damn it!" Cody gasped, he quickly pumped the Shift Car a few times as he began to race out of the mine, trying to get free before he was caved in. He dashed out of the mines on time before it finally caved in. He sighed in relief before turning around, only to see the Iron Roidmude having Louise hostage. **"I suggest you surrender, Drive or this little brat gets it."** He threatened.

"Louise!" He growls, "Leave her out of this! This is between us!" He demanded, rather having her safe then in its clutches.

 **"Then stay out of this! I won't lose to Drive again! I will never lose to you!"** It shoved Louise away before charging after Cody. It began to deliver a series of punches, each one more powerful than its previous form.

"GAH!" Cody yelled in pain as he was tossed onto the ground, "L-Louise! Run now!"

"I can't leave you! You are my Familiar!" She denied.

"Just go, Louise before it kills you!" The Iron Roidmude grips Cody's head before looking at Louise, **"It's better for a human to watch another human die."**

It laughed before slamming his helmet to the ground, repeating the process over and over, denting the dirt. Within 6 hits to the ground, Cody's helmet began to crack before it forced Cody to look at it. **"I wonder how much blood would spill if I crush your skull like a watermelon?"** It wondered.

"Heh.. I wonder what it must've felt like when Shinnosuke killed you. Bet it really sucked to be killed by a human.." He chuckled before he felt a few more strike as he was tossed next to Louise, his armor now cracked everywhere, bits an pieces already falling out, showing the injured body of the young rider, including part of his face.

 **"Cody, you can't give up on this!"** Krim said.

"I… could barely move…." He cringed as Louise tried to help him.

"Get up! Get up Cody and beat that thing!" Louise pleaded. But as she tried to, the Roidmude walked over to them as he tossed the young noble aside, his arm forming into a cannon as he placed it against his head. "STOP!" Louise pleaded, tears in her eyes once again.

* * *

 _In the far distance, a red object was in the forest, keeping itself away from the people due to their lack of technology. However, it detected faint signals of a certain belt. Inside the object, it was a tiny red item, driving around the board before it let out a honking noise._

 _The object roared, but in the form of engine. It moved around before going to the source of the faint sign, the front emitting lights._

* * *

It aimed its cannon at Cody and Belt-san as the former closed his eyes. **"Goodbye, Drive!"**

Before it can shoot, _multiple_ shots hit its armor, causing it to stumble back before it rammed the Roidmude across the area. Cody looked what saved them, what he couldn't believe was right in front of him. It was a royal red sports car which had a pointed front with white stripes running over the entire length of the car. The spoiler at the back was slightly odd over the high tech and style of the car, both sides of it being mounted with extra tires.

"The…. Tridoron?" Cody got out, the Roidmude growling in more anger.

 **"KISAMA!"** It shouted out, sending blast after blast at the Ride Machine as it raced through them like it was nothing before tackling the Roidmude and pushing it away.

The door opened up as a tiny red toy car was on the driver's seat and honked. It was Shift Speed! The tiny race car drove around before it, and the other familiar colorful race cars came out after it and next to the young rider.

"Even, Flare, Spike and Shadow…" Cody wheezed. "I don't know if I can still continue though.."

" **Cody, I know you can fight through this,"** Krim said. **"Shinnosuke wouldn't back down even in the condition you are in."**

Cody groaned as he slowly stood up, his armor sparking more, completely wrecked from the attacks. "I-I'll try, Belt-san…. I promise.. To do you and Shinnosuke proud…" He panted.

Belt-san smiled as the Speed Shift Car drove onto Cody's hand, honking. "Heh.. alright then… Hitoppashiri tsukiaeyo!" He said before twisting the Ignition Key once again, he took out the now damaged Proto-Speed Shift Car before replacing it with none other than the Type Speed Shift Car as he placed it in and pumped it once.

 _ **DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!**_

The upbeat jazz tune played once again as red armor formed around him being being placed on top. The armor was almost the same thing as Zero Drive's except now completely red. Near the Tridoron the front tire popped in, and light began to form around it before popping back out and hurling a tire with a red center and white letters on the sides, flew around before being placed on the young rider, finishing the change.

Cody took a deep breath as adrenaline began to surge through him once more as he looks at his hands before standing up and glaring at the Roidmude, "Alright you piece of junk. Bring it!"

 **"Bakana…."** It stumbled back before it growled and charged towards Cody. When he delivered the first strike, the young Rider blocked the attack but cringed before countering with a few punches of his own, striking it back.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost…" Cody taunted, prompting the Roidmude to strike but easily be deflected by the young rider's movements. "Seems to me…. You're scared…." He said oddly enough, coldly.

 **"Ki-SAMA!"** It roared before charging towards Cody once more who blocked more strikes and punched the Roidmude in the face, sending it away from him and Louise, its armor smoking.

 **"Cody, now is your chance!"** Belt-san announced.

"Right. Time to experience, SpeeDrop!" He said as he twisted the Ignition Key and pressed the button.

 _ **HISSATSU!**_

Cody looked up at the Roidmude as a faint image of Shinnosuke, in his Tridoron armor appears briefly behind the young rider, scaring it as he began to run. But of course, it was too late. The Tridoron began to circle them both, encompassing them as it raced around faster and faster, making it blur out into only a red tornado. Cody chuckled as he pumped the Shift Car once ready to end this as he faces the Roidmude who tries to escape, only to be denied by the blinding speeds of the car.

 _ **FULL THROTTLE: SPEED!**_

Cody then jumped up as he came flying at the Roidmude, and once he kicked it, he bounced off and began to travel backwards, while the Roidmude was thrown at the blur. And while Cody bounced off quickly against the hood of the car, the Roidmude was struck by it as he flew back in the center. Cody then began to pinball off of the Roidmude, now in the center while he bounced off of the Tridoron as it spinned around them. Cody kept it up until his foot glowed red, he let out a battle cry as he smashed through the Roidmude and onto the other side of the area, where an explosion erupted from it.

" _ **D-Damn you…. KAMEN RIDER!"**_ It shouted out before its core flew out and busted into bits. The young rider panted as the Tridoron stopped near him before he collapsed and changed back, showing his body was severely injured from that first fight against the real Roidmude.

* * *

Cody slowly opened his eyes, greeted with a ceiling. "What… happened…?" He muttered to himself.

"Cody!" The young rider turns his head only to be greet by a death hug from Louise, only his yelp made her stop and back off, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

He was able to notice slowly that she had tears around her eyes. He smiled weakly before patting her head, "It's alright Louise… I'm fine right now…" He said softly to her. "How… long was I out…?"

 **"8 hours."** Krim responded, the Shift Speed rolling onto his shoulder. **"Good to see you are okay, Cody."**

"How did the Tridoron even know where we were…?"

 **"It must have detected the signal from Proto-Speed and I."** He explained. **"Speed, Flare, Spike, and Shadow were actually with the Tridiron since their arrival, never got out until they found us."**

Cody sighed with some relief, "What about Proto-Speed? I remember it was damaged as well…" He asked, worried about it.

The said Shift Car slowly drove to him, **"He will be okay but for now he can't be used in battle, Cody."** The Shift Car honked weakly until it drove onto Louise's shoulder, staying there.

"Thanks for the help, Proto.." He smiled softly, "So… where am I?" He asked, turning to Louise.

"You're back in the Academy, in the infirmary," She replied.

"Are you alright too? Did that Roidmude hurt you?" He asked her.

"I'm okay, Cody." She replied. "But thank you, thank you for stopping that monster."

"Hey… It's my job." He smiled, cringing a bit from the injury, "and hey…" He chuckled, "Seems like the Roidmude sees me as a Kamen Rider now… Though I have a long ways to go before having that title mean anything…."

"A Kamen Rider…?"

"They are heroes who have fought monsters like the Roidmudes. Monsters that were born from despair, some coming from a world where they eat fruits, insectoid lifeforms from asteroids, and some like dark spirits or immortal creatures."

"Heroes…." She said softly with a smile.

 **"While awake Cody, and it is good to see you okay, I believe rest is more suited to your needs."** Krim informed, making sure he's in top shape, just in case there are more Roidmudes out there.

"Right." He agreed before falling back in the bed. "Thanks, Belt-san…"

Back in Louise's room, she was hugging the pillow softly as Proto-Speed was next to her, along with Funky Spike. She still had a worried look over her, knowing that her Familiar almost died….. And it scared her.

 **"Are you alright, Louise?"** Krim asked, as Funky Spike rolled up to her.

"I… I'm worried…." She admitted. "Cody almost died by that.. That thing you call Roidmude…"

 **"I know you are worried but you must have faith in him, Louise."**

"Faith? But… with against those things…. The next one could kill him…" She hugged her pillow tighter, "I…. know I can… Difficult… But I am glad he is here… Even after that fight… I was worrying he was just playing me for a fool… But once he gained that new form…. I realized I was just be silly…. And that I don't want him to go…" She turns to Krim, "He's my friend…."

Belt-san smiled, **"Then be there to make sure he is okay. He is your friend. And if you don't put faith in one another, then there is no trust or relationship"**

"I… understand.." she said softly. One thing is for sure, this is the start for the three, and that more trials and problems will occur with them… But for now, they only need to rest for the next day.

* * *

A/N: Hello minna. Very, very, VERY sorry on this long wait for Ch 2... Reason was a week after the story came out, I kinda got sick for awhile... A week at best... And after it, I was just having a hard time managing my job and this story. So I do hope you all can forgive on my hiatus on this? I'll try to make sure it won't happen again...

Now to let answer something I bet a lot are wondering... "Why did I choose Zero Drive first instead of just Type Speed?" Well... The big reason was cause, I didn't feel like starting out with Type Speed... I felt it would be too, Deus Ex Machina to start out with Type Speed and the Tridoron... So, I figured it would be smarter to first start out with Zero Drive and work to find Type Speed, the Tridoron and the rest of the Shift Cars for now. And no, it isn't also because of the FoZ and Zero Drive and their names.. I didn't realize that until way later on...

And I know what others have been wondering as well... "Why not go with Wizard?" Easy. Fennikusumaru's story of Wizard of Zero. As you all know, I don't like to be a copycat... If the story/crossover already exists and or I read it... I don't wanna make it. Cause not only would I feel like I was copying them, regardless of writing style... but also cause I know the one who made it first, or at least I read first, is going to be way better than mine. So, I just didn't have the heart to do that. And no, Fen isn't to blame. I'm mostly just saying that cause thats just how I feel.

Also, my version of how Rodimudes can evolve back into their original forms is if they take, consume, or anything to do with the item or desire/whatnot to return back to their evolved states. Since in this one, they can't repeat what they did before due to something that will be explained WAY later on.

I was also hoping to do a few more Chaps with Zero Drive, but after thinking it through, I decided this would be good enough for Drive to officially return and another reason why Proto-Speed can't be used. ^^ and before anyone asks... Yes. Mach and Chaser will be in it, yes, Chase will be Chaser, No Gou though. Lupin, Banno and Dark Drive will also all make appearances. And finally, I have no idea if I want to add in KR Heart. I will have to wait either until I see it in action, or until I feel like it.

Until then, later minna!


	3. Chapter 3: Impress The Princess!

Familiar Of Zero: The Drive of Zero

* * *

Chapter 3: Impress The Princess! The Academy Watch Drive

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _[Britannia Capital]_

 _Inside the castle, Princess Henrietta is on the throne, sighing softly as she signs more and more paperwork. While she gets tired of this, she knows if it means to keep her people safe, she'll have to bear with it. Once finished with this patch, she sighs as one of her council members walks in._

" _Good afternoon, your highness." The Council member bows to her._

 _The princess bows back, "What brings you here to my throne room today?" She asked him._

" _There was an incident in Tristain Academy." The Council Member answered._

 _Her eyes widen softly, "Incident? What happened?" She asked, worried._

" _We don't know but some strange magic was casted over it during the incident." The member explained. "But from what some witness said, it was a serpent-man made of metal. It even spoke."_

" _Is it still on the loose?" She asked._

" _The serpent was long defeated by a strange knight. He wore red armor with a strange helmet. He was with Louise de Valliere."_

 _Upon hearing that, the princess flinched slightly, but sighed. "Thank goodness…." She muttered. "Do we have any other reports of this strange knight?"_

" _None that we know of but he did went back to Tristain Academy."_

" _I see…." The princess pondered until an idea came over her. "I would like to request to head to Tristan. I haven't been there in awhile, and I believe that we can hold a special contest for the students, as well as hold a meeting with the headmaster." She announced. "If there are more of these strange men made of metal, I believe the Staff of Destruction should be used."_

" _As you wish." he bowed before leaving._

* * *

 _In the town, kids were playing around in one part of the area. As they play around, one little kid's foot touched something, making him look down to see a weird toy that had wheels and was black and white. The kid picked it up as he turned it around, a soft smile on his face as he places it in his pocket and began to run back home._

 _As he does, he reaches his home, which was a pawn shop as he heads inside and to the front desk, "Daddy! I found something!" He called out to his father._

 _The father approached his son, "What did you find?" He asked. The young boy then showed him the odd toy on wheels._

 _The father raised an eyebrow, examining the odd toy. He never seen anything like it, even more made of metal, perfectly made and having two sets of wheels. It was indeed a strange toy. "It's an odd item you found."_

" _Can I keep it?!" He asked happily. Seeing his son's smile, it made him nod. The child smiles happily, hopping up and down as he rushes to his room to play with it. He looked at it once more, but from his view it was a strange but nice looking toy. But… from the toy's view it wasn't an ordinary toy, it was a Shift Car. It was 'staring' at the boy, seeing the young child's smile. It felt like how it often was back in Tokyo but in this land, this fantasy land was… primitive but it didn't bother it. All that counts was the innocent lives._

 _But before the kid could play it, sounds could be heard from below. Grunts, strikes and some things breaking can be heard. The child was worried as he walks down stairs, only to see several thugs, holding weapons as his father was on the ground, injured._

" _Daddy!" The child called out, gaining all of their attention as one of the thugs walks over and grabs the kid by his hair, tossing him to the father. The little boy whimpered from the pain as the father looked up at the thugs._

" _D-Don't hurt my son… please." He pleaded._

" _You should've paid for our protection… Now…. Just like with your wife who owned this before…. You two. Will be seeing her soon…" One of them said, raising a sword above his head._

 _Before they can, a strange sound was heard and it was loud too. A strange floating platform was forming from the stairs as the tiny toy that the little boy found was actually moving on its own! It soon drove around the thugs as it sped around more and more until a large top appeared above them before bars came down, trapping the thugs in a cage. The toy landed between the two groups, in front of the father and son. It moved a bit as the thugs tried to get hold of the cage bars but were with electrical shock!_

 _In seconds the group of thugs fell to the ground, unconscious as the cage disappeared. In moments, guards come in as they apprehend the thugs, and once gone, the child picks up the toy and smiles at his father._

" _Such…. Magic…." The father said, surprised. "We…. We have been blessed by the Founder, son."_

 _The toy let out a small siren sound before landing on the desk as the wheels began to draw something on the wood. The boy watched as he began to pronounce its name. "Ju… sti...ce… Hun… ter…" He pronounced. "Justice Hunter."_

 _It honked once again, the two smiling and nodding, "Thank you for saving me and my son… Justice hunter." The father thanked it._

 _It honked as a reply as if it understood them. For a strange toy, the two were happy to see such a small trinket save them. Even small things can make a big change._

* * *

(Insert opening - Kimi no Shinwa by Akino)

* * *

 _ **Osore! Living your life don't give up now keep moving on**_

The screen starts off dark before a bright light shines. As it gets brighter, we then see a tunnel full of colors and rainbows.

 _ **Kimi wo dakishimeru nando mo nando mo nando mo**_

As the screen starts to fly through the tunnel, we see several Shift Cars racing through it before they come together to show the title card.

 _ **Ashita boku wa kimi ni deau darou**_

The screen then quickly moves over to show Cody on a mound. Looking out at Tristan as he holds Shift Speed in his hand. Smiling lightly as he looks down towards Belt-San who has a smile on.

 _ **Wazuka na hoshiakari wo tayori ni**_

It then cuts to Louise who's trying her best with some spell. She raises and waves her wand as she chants something, only for it to be blown up in her face, filling the screen with smoke. It dies quickly down as she's now covered in soot as she sighs from another failed attempt at magic

 _ **Boku ni wa kimi ga wakaru yo wakaru yo**_

The screen then shifts towards Siesta as she pours some tea in a cup for Guiche and Montmorency as she sees Kirche hugging a picture of Cody, while Tabitha ignores her antics.

 _ **Senoku no toki wo koe**_

It then quickly moves over to Professor Colbart looking over at one of the Shift Cars with delight and curiosity.

 _ **Futari hiraku densetsu no tobira**_

It then pans to Head-Master Osmond and Princess Henrietta looking at a mirror with saddened and fearful expressions as the screen slowly moves towards the mirror.

 _ **Naraku no ao tobikoete**_

Inside the mirror, showed several Roidmudes attacking a town. People scatter in fear before a Density Shift shoots out, slowing them all down.

 _ **Kimi to hai ni naru tame**_

The screen quickly pans to the left as it then shows Heart, Brain and Medic there, along with Gold and Dark Drive. Looking down at the feared people with delight.

 _ **Nagaki rinne wo kanashimi tsurete**_

But the screen then moves over again to show Cody, with an angered look on his face as he seems them, enjoying this torment.

 _ **Tabi shite kitanda**_

Cody then turns the Ignition Key as he places Shift Speed on the brace before doing Drive's pose. Once done, he then dons on Type Speed as he then charges into battle.

 _ **Zenryoku de mikansei**_

As he rushes into battle, he punches and kicks away each Roidmude that comes his way as several Shift Cars fly in to help out.

 _ **Kimi no tonari de**_

But as he clashes, he then comes face to face with Dark Drive as they start battling about. Fists clashing, sending ripples of energy outward.

 _ **Kawaita kokoro hodoke chi wo nagasu kedo**_

And before Gold Drive or the other Roidmudes try to join in, several shots fire at their feet. As they turn, they then see Mach and Chaser there, weapons ready.

 _ **Soba ni iru yo zutto**_

As Cody and Dark Drive battle it out, and with each punch, Cody changes from Type Speed to Wild, and Technic.

 _ **Yorisotte zutto**_

But once Heart joins the fight, he then starts to change into Dead-Heat, Formula and finally Tridoron. Once he does, Cody and Heart clashes fists, sending shockwaves all around.

 _ **Futari hikari no fune ni noru**_

Once the shockwave is done, Cody is quickly pushed back and changes back to normal. He pants heavily until he sees Agnes and the rest of Tristan help him up.

 _ **Kaze no hajimari no oto kanade you**_

Once Cody is up he smiles brightly at them as the clouds move away, to shine down upon them as the title card appears one last time.

* * *

A few days passed since Cody, not only gained Type Speed, he also obtained Midnight Shadow, Funky Spike, and Max Flare. And of course, the Tridoron. But what worried the young rider more now, was the fact that Roidmudes were also in this world as well. And that worried him dearly… He wondered if all of them, including ones like Freeze, Angel, Paradox, Medic, Brain and even Heart were here too? And even more if they had their memories.

Cod sighed until he turned to see Krim, sitting on the desk, though seems he wasn't in. Maybe tuning up the Tridoron or something? Though, right now, he was once again, outside waiting for class to be done. The young man, looked up at the sky before he felt his stomach calling out for some food. That was until he started to smell something good near by. He got up as he walked over to where the smell was coming from?

As he walked more, he followed the smell to the kitchen as he noticed… Siesta? "Siesta? What brings you here in the kitchen?" He asked her.

The maid flinched as she blushed slightly and smiled at him, "Oh! Good Morning Sir Cody." she bowed to him.

"It's just Cody, Siesta." He waved off. "I'm not all that majestic. I'm just an ordinary guy."

Siesta shook her head, "You are wonderful Sir Cody! I've never seen such magic before. I never thought you were a noble?"

"Noble?" He chuckled. "Siesta, I'm not a noble. And that wasn't magic. It was… well… technology. It other words, using metal, electricity, and such to make things simpler to either live, survive, or fight."

She gasped, surprised. "I didn't know such technology existed! That's amazing Sir Cody!" She smiled, before handing him a small bag. "And to answer your question, I wanted to thank you for saving me. So… I made you some lunch."

He looked at the bag, smelling the delicious scent that was giving off from it. "It smells good." He smiled. "Thanks Siesta."

She smiled and bowed to him, "You're welcome." She then began to walk away and continue her duties once more.

The young rider smiles as he walks back to the classroom entrance, as he sat down and began to open it up. Inside were some sandwiches and even some kind of breaded meat, but shaped into some tiny balls. It smelled great as he began to dine in on the food. When he took a bite, he smiled before continuing to dine on the delicious food. As he ate, a thought came to mind. "Hmm… why do I get the feeling that I am forgetting something?" He pondered.

"AHEM…." A familiar voice rang out as he quickly realized what it was. He gulped down the food he had as he turned to an annoyed Louise.

"O-Oh… Uh.. Hey Louise?" He chuckled softly.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked, tapping her foot.

"Uhh… eating lunch?" He replied, gesturing to the sandwich.

"Oh really? Didn't _you_ promise me, that you would wait here, until I got out?" She questioned. "I have been waiting for 15 minutes…." Her foot began to tap the ground hard.

"I didn't know you were waiting." He explained. "How was I supposed to know? And I was hungry too."

She sighed, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you…." She muttered. "I suggest you put that away. We're going in town."

"Town? For what?" He repeated.

"To get you a weapon." She responded.

"Why? I have Krim to help me along with the Shift Cars." He pointed out, gesturing to the three Shift Cars that are right next to him who honked in agreement.

"Hmph. They are… useful… But a weapon would be better for you, when you can't rely on them." Louise huffed, walking away, "Now come Familiar!"

The Shift Cars honked at Cody who nodded, "Tell me about it…"

* * *

A bit later, Cody and Louise finally made it into town. Though it felt like a long trip… He wanted to take the Tridoron, but Louise just gave him a stare and he let it go for now. Upon getting their, he noticed it was very busy. Several people were shopping around, and oddly enough, he noticed that some stores only had symbols of what they were selling while others, had words.

"Louise? How come some of these stores use symbols?" He asked her.

"It's cause they can't read." She responded.

"What?" he got out. "But.. why?"

"Simple… They're Commoners." She said to him. "Since stuff like school work, studying, and more are used by Nobles more, they don't have the luxury to try and learn how to read. They can still talk, but sides that and what they're trained to do, they simply can't do it." She then turned to him, "Why do you even ask? Isn't your world like this too?"

"No, everyone reads." He answered. "And everyone is treated the same way."

Louise then turned to him, surprised, "You're kidding… Everyone can? But.. how?"

"Simple, we all learn. Since the day people are born, we all tend to learn and eventually go to school to have an education and eventually have something to work for. Even those that are unable to, there are others that help them learn." He then turned his head and noticed a group of kids as one of them seemed to be doing something as the other kids watched. He looked closely, and notice that it was like he was writing? "Like that for example."

Louise was left speechless as she turned to the young familiar, "How… can you all work like that, so easily?" She asked him. "Even more those kids are commoners."

"We all have the need to learn, Louise." He pointed out.

Louise looked at him with surprise. She has never heard of something like this… Just what was his world like to do things like that? It…. almost sounded like a paradise.

He watched the said kids continue as the one in front of them showed writing even a picture. It was strange since Louise did mention that they can't read yet it seems they can. Curious, he approached the group as Louise noticed. "Where do you think you're going!" She demanded before following.

With Cody he approached the group of kids as the youngest one was helping them. "See? This is how it is read." The little boy said, pointing at the picture.

"But…. won't we get in trouble for this? Those nobles…."

"We just have to make sure they don't see us." He pointed out.

"What are you guys doing?" Cody asked.

The kids turned up, quickly hiding the book away as they avoid his eye contact, he just smiles and kneels down, "Hey.. don't worry. I'm not gonna tell." He smiled to them.

"R-Really?" They asked. Cody nodded with a smile. They look at each other before showing him the book, "I'm… helping my friends here learn to read…. Since… we don't have the money or rank to go to school…"

"Can't your parents help you out too? Everyone needs to know how to learn." Cody asked them. They lowered their heads, the young rider realizing, "O-Oh… I'm.. I'm so sorry to hear that…."

"It's okay… we all couldn't learn except the nobles…" One kid said.

"But!" The little one said. "Ever since yesterday I had to thank the Founder for the blessing he brought to my dad and I!"

Cody blinked upon that. It was kinda like their version of God. But even more hearing about the blessing. "What did the… Founder bring you?"

"A magic toy! One that can summon cages!" he smiled, "My dad owns a pawn shop, and it saved us from some thugs…. I can show you if you want?" He smiled.

' _Magic toy? That summons cages… Wait…'_ Cody realized, "Justice Hunter?" He asked the child.

"H-How do you know it's name?" He asked.

Cody smiled as Flare, Spike, Shadow, and Speed flew out of his pocket, making themselves known. "He's one of my missing friends." He answered the kid, much to their surprise and amusement.

They rushed up to him, looking at the four Shift Cars in joy.

"Wow these are so cool!"

"More Magic toys!"

"Heh, they're not magic actually. Their technology. They're called Shift Cars." He introduced them.

"Tech… no… logy?" The little one pronounced.

"It's what they are made from. Metal, electricity, and the knowledge of a person to make it." He explained.

"Familiar!" Louise shouted out, storming to the group, angered that he left her.

"H-Hey Louise," Cody greeted as the kids hid behind him upon seeing the noble.

"Why did you leave me? We're here on important business!" She questioned him, her arms crossed.

"I was just talking to these kids," He gesture to the ones behind him.

"Well, don't bother with them. We need to find you a weapon now." She huffed.

"U-Um…. I… think my dad may have some weapons for you to use?" The child who was teaching the others spoke up.

Cody turned to Louise and whispers to her, "Sides…. They may have a Shift Car. I can't simply just walk away from that…." He reminded her.

She looked at him for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Fine…" She replied.

* * *

The two followed the little boy to the pawn shop as the child held onto the book tightly, afraid of the noble that is with them since he is being taught to learn by the Shift Car as Cody calls it. When they made it, the child spoke up. "I'm home!" He said.

The father and owner walked out of the back a smile on his face, though had some bandages on his face. "Welcome back son. What brings you-" Upon seeing Louise, his eyes widen as he drops to the ground and bowed to her, "A-A noble? What are you doing here Ma'am?"

"Your son says you sell some weapons. Is that true?" Louise asked.

"U-Uh.. Y-Yes ma'am. Home made too…"

"Can you present them?"

The father nodded before going to the other side of the desk. Behind the desk was a small platform, almost like it was meant for it to hold something. Small enough for a shift car to stay. And speaking of which, Cody saw the small Shift Car as a tiny honk was heard from it. It was like it was a guard for the store.

"Justice Hunter!" he called out, walking towards the Shift Car, much to it's confusion upon seeing him. "Oh, uh Krim was with me." He explained as the four other Shift Cars landed on the platform. Once seeing them, the Shift Car honks happily, racing around the group as it landed next to the other Shift Cars.

"Oh? You know of this magical item?" the owner asked, walking out with many different weapons in his arms.

"Yeah. He's one of my friends." He nodded, pointing at the other Shift Cars he has.

The owner saw the other Shift Cars, surprised there were more like Justice Hunter. He set the weapons on the wooden desk for Louise to look at, examining which one is good for Cody. " _These_ are your best weapons?" she scoffed at. "They're junk!"

The owner lowered his head as the little boy looked at Louise. "My dad did his best to make them!" He explained.

Louise crossed her arms looking away until Justice Hunter let out its siren, honking at her, like it was shouting at her. "Louise…." Cody frowned, walking over to the weapons, before picking up a sword, holding it softly as he smiles at the owner, "Don't listen to her… You know.. Nobles never know good quality unless someone royal makes it." He chuckled, "This sword is excellently crafted sir… don't let others say otherwise."

The owner smiled, "Thank you."

The young rider smiles as he searches through, until he find ones, that looked very familiar. He reached inside it, before pulling out a oddly made sword. It had a silver blade, with blue trimmings on the sides of the blade. A red and black handle with what looks like a steering wheel attached to the front.

"The Handle Ken?" Cody got out, turning to the owner, "Where did you get this?"

"That thing? I found it in a cave once. Why do you ask?" The owner asked him.

Cody smiles, "I'll take it!" He responded, much to the surprise of the owner and especially the annoyance of Louise.

"What!? But this weapon is-" Louise said until Cody interrupted her.

"Is one of of the Drive weapons. And I need it." He said to her, still looking at the weapon, a smile on his face.

Louise wanted to argue before she huffed, "Fine…"

Cody's smile grew as he then looks at Justice Hunter. "Ready to go see the others again?" It was about to honk until the little boy spoke up.

"You're taking Justice Hinter away?" He said, feeling hurt knowing that the small shift car helped him.

Cody knelled down patting the kid's head, "He's just helping me defeat some very bad guys. I promise once we're done, he'll come back to protect your family." He smiles, as the Shift Cars honks happily in response.

"Promise?"

"I promise my duty as a Kamen Rider." He agreed. The boy smiled before looking at Justice Hunter, "Bye Justice Hunter."

It honked as it drove around the father and son before landing on Cody's shoulder. The two soon left the pawn shop as the little boy waved. "I hope Justice Hunter comes back. That way he can help me learn more again!" He beamed, making his father smile.

* * *

As Cody, Louise and now the newly obtained Justice Hunter, make their way back to Tristan, Cody turns to the somewhat disappointed Louise, "Now… I have been meaning to ask this since we came here… But… Why do you want me to get a weapon?" He asked her.

"Because of that serpent from yesterday." She explained. "If you are to go against another one I believe it's better to be armed with a sword."

"I don't think a _normal_ sword would work against a Roidmude." He deadpanned before gesturing to the Handle Ken. "This here is made with a special metal that is meant to cut through the Roidmudes. The metal is a S0-1 alloy."

"Huh? 'S0-1'? What kind of fake metal name is that? Sides… nothing is stronger than steel." Louise huffed.

"Actually back where I'm from, there are stronger metal than steel such as titanium." He pointed out. "Even more that the S0-1 is metal that Krim created, it can cut through Roidmudes, even through other types of metal."

Louise looked at the young rider in shock, surprised there is metal that can do that now. And while she wanted to argue, he was right. If that sword can do damage against them, then, none of their metals or magic can harm them.

"Can Krim create more of this… S0-1?"

"If it means to- wait a second," he then looked at Louise. "Are you suggesting to make him mass produce that metal for the Knights of this kingdom?" He frowned.

The young magic user turned away, blushing softly as he read her so easily, "So…. So what if I am?" She frowned, crossing her arms.

" **That answer will be absolutely not!"** A familiar voice exclaimed. Cody looked at his shoulder and saw the Speed Shift Car, showing that talking through it.

"Hey Belt-san," Cody smiled.

" **Hello Cody."** He then turned to Louise. " **Louise, the S0-1 Metal is not for others to use. I cannot let my technology or even my materials for it be shared to others for good reasons."**

"But, what if these Roidmudes are attacking others places we can't get to? They need some sort of protection!" She exclaimed.

Krim grimaced but he still had to do the right thing. " **I'm sorry Louise but my materials stay with me. I rather not allow another repeat to occur if something got hold of my tech. Even humanity of this world isn't ready…"** he concluded.

"Sides…. I hate to admit this but, if there are other Roidmudes, it's most likely that they'll be coming after me and Krim." Cody pointed out, "Since I'm the new Drive, and Krim being here, we pretty much painted a target on us, for destroying that Roidmude."

She huffed before the two soon made it to the academy, only to be greet by Professor Colbert, "Ah, Miss Vallerie. I was wondering where you went off to? I didn't get a chance to tell you of the upcoming event this weekend when you got out of class." The Professor said to her.

"Event?" She blinked.

"The Exhibition Festival," Colbert replied. "Princess Henrietta will be visiting us to see how the students here are doing?"

Louise quickly went pale upon hearing that, while Cody was confused. "Uh… Who?" He got out, before he gained a slap from Louise.

"Don't act like an idiot, familiar!" She said.

"Anyways, I suggest you and your familiar here train for it. You only have until the end of the week till she arrives." And with that, the Professor left the two.

Cody rubbed his head from the slap, "You shouldn't have done that Louise… You forget, I don't anything about this place…" He said to her with a frown.

"Well, maybe next time, you don't embarrass me!" She huffed.

The young rider sighed as he turned to her, "So… who is this, 'Princess'? The ruler of this land or world or something?" He asked her, hoping to get some information.

"She is the heir to the Tristain crown," she answered, hiding her involvement with the princess.

" **Ah so she is royalty then,** Krim noted. " **I have seen or read about those of royalty back home."**

"Hmm… I wonder why she wants to visit the Academy? I mean… There's not much to it…" Cody said before getting another slap by Louise.

"Bite your tongue!" She shouted, "And don't think of resting right now… You are getting to work on an act for show off to the Princess."

"What? Why?" He questioned, before receiving another slap. "Will you cut that out!?"

"No! I want to impress Princess Henrietta before she gets here!" But Louise quickly covered her mouth, blushing as she turns away.

"Wait…. The Professor said nothing on her name…" Cody frowned, "How did you know it, huh?" He questioned the magic user.

"It's none of your concern!" She said, looking away. "Now go practice for the festival!"

"Fine… sheesh…" He muttered before walking away.

* * *

Night approaches as Cody yawns as he makes his way back to the room. Feeling exhausted from the supposed, 'training' Louise has put him through. Though the question still remained on how she knew the Princess's name, and why she has arrived at this place? Though that can wait and he may have the answer tomorrow. But as he reached the corridor, he found what was standing in the hallway to be that of a giant fire lizard.

"Uh…. Hello?" He called out to the creature.

" **Never seen a lizard like that before…."**

"Kinda reminds me of Pokemon." He chuckled, looking at the lizard.

" **Then… why do I get the feeling it is here to retrieve you?"** Krim added on. " **Come to think of it, haven't we seen this reptile before?"**

But before he could do anything, the fire lizard began to sprint towards the ride, and before he knew it, tackled to the ground. A soft groan escaping from the hard landing as the creature, picked him up by his collar, standing on its hind legs as it began to drag him into one of the rooms. Once inside, the creature drops the young rider as he realizes to be in a dim lit room, filled with candles.

"And… where is this now?" He got out, before getting a odd feeling running down his spine. He then turns around to see a young girl, with very dark skin, long red hair, a 'unique' dress on, and a devious grin to him.

"U-Um… hello," He waved, a blush present on his face before whispering to the belt. "Krim… help me…" Though, he heard no response as the girl giggled at him.

"Welcome to my room, Familiar of Louise." The girl smiled at him, though it felt odd as his spine shivered even more.

"U-Um… thank you…. Uh…. who are you exactly?" He asked, spite the surprised looked on the girl's face.

She giggled once more as she leans her head on her leg, "My name is Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, or known as Kirche the Fever…." She introduced.

"Um… I see…" Cody said, standing up and dusting himself off, "Well, 'Kirche' this has been um… fun? But I gotta get going…" He said, backing up slowly until the door closed behind him, with Kirche holding a wand in her hand.

"K-Krim…" He whispered again to the belt. "Anytime now… please" He squeaked at the last part, knowing full well what the girl was getting to.

The girl then stood up, as she began to walk towards him, swaying her hips at him, "Why leave so soon? The fun has yet to start…." She giggled at him softly.

"U-Uh… fun?" He asked, hoping his answer isn't what he is expecting. "W-What do you mean by that?"

"Why….. Isn't it obvious?" She smirked, placing her hands on his chest. "I'm pretty much giving you the signs right now…."

' _NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD!'_ He screamed in his thoughts, grabbing Kirche's hand and pushing them away, "Look… you are a very attractive girl… but I'm 20 and you're what…. 16? You can't do this…" He said to her, hoping she understands.

"Oh I don't mind one bit… I like older men, anyways.." She licked her lips. "I am known as 'Kirche The Fever' for a reason.. The burning passion between two people…."

He now began to panic, wanting to get away. Just as he was gonna speak up, two certain Shift Cars entered from under the door as one of them letting out a siren. It was Justice Hunter and Midnight Shadow. Justice Hunter drove between the two, forming a large barrier to separate Kirche from Cody while Midnight Shadow drove around Cody as smoke was beginning to appear around him.

Before Kiche knew it, Cody was gone when the purple smoke disappeared as the two Shift Cars stare at Kirche, as if they were glaring at her. "Aww….. why did you take him from me? We were just about to hit it off…" She whined to the two cars.

Justice Hunter let out a siren as it began to drive around the room, using its wheels to write across the ground. When he stopped it said, ' _Stay away. As an officer of the law, you are to never approach him'_

Kirche blinked, but grinned at this, "Oh… I always get what I want…" She giggled, "Sides…. No man can resist me…." The two Shift Cars looked at each other then at Kirche.

 _Few minutes later…_

Bars were formed around the room and window as Justice Hunter drove under the door along with Midnight Shadow as the former formed a large set of bars at the door since the Shift Car tried to make sure she stays away from Cody but it didn't work. It honked madly as if she angered the Shift Car as Midnight Shadow seemed to agree with his fellow Shift Car.

"Let me out! I have rights too ya know? You can never trap true love!" She shouted out as the two Shift Cars drove away.

Cody panted as he laid next to the door to his and Louise's room, "Man… what was with that girl? I have never seen a perv like that before…" He panted before the door opens and he sees a very angered Louise standing there. "Uh… h-hey Louise…"

"Where were you?" She fumed.

"U-Um… Busy?" He said, hoping it was good enough for her.

She crossed her arms until the Midnight Shadow Shift Car entered the room, vouching for his alibi. "Hmph… Fine. Just get in. you need rest before we start another training regimen." She said to him, walking back inside.

He nodded before entering the room. He laid down on the hay bed as Louise was walking back and forth. However the silence was interrupted when a knock was heard on the door. "Are you expecting anyone, Louise?"

"Of course not!" She replied, making Justice Hunter drive under the door.

"You sure? Also, you still didn't answer my question…. How do you know of the Princess's name?" He asked her once more.

"It's not your business!"

With the Shift Car, he saw who was knocking the door, it was a cloaked figure, making the small car on guard. It quietly moved a bit since the figure was focused on the door. It moved a little more before it was now behind before it quickly drove around, forming the cage and letting out a siren to Krim.

" **Hm? Seems Justice Hunter apprehended an intruder right outside your room…."** Krim informed them, the two turning to him then to the door.

"If it's Kirche trying to snatch me away again, I swear I'm going to sleep in the Tridoron…" Cody frowned, until he realized he just told Louise what really happened.

"WHAT!?' She exclaimed, a tick mark formed as she looked at him.

Cody flinched, "Crap…" he muttered, "L-Look… Let's deal with this intruder alright? We can talk later…" He said to her.

"Fine but after this we are gonna have a talk!" The two then got to the door, opening it as they saw a cloaked person who was looking at the cage and the tiny car that made it.

"Justice? Mind opening it up and bringing this person inside? I rather not have prying eyes or ears on us…" He asked the Shift Car.

It honked before the front part of the cage opened up as the back pushed the person inside the room. The cage then vanished as the Shift Car entered the room as the two looked at the cloak figure. Once inside, the door closed as Cody crossed his arms.

"Alright… Start talking. Who are you, and what are you doing here?" He asked the intruder.

The figure reached to their hood, pulling it back to reveal a kind face and purple hair that fell to her shoulders as her eyes have the same color to match her hair. She had a soft smile on her face, and some very expensive earrings on her ears.

"It's very good to see you again, Louise." The figure smiled.

Louise gasped, her jaw dropping in surprise, "Your Highness!" She bowed on her knee. "What are you doing here?"

She giggled at the young mage, "Louise.. You don't need to be so formal. We're childhood friends after all."

"Wait, childhood friends? You're friends to the princess?" Cody asked Louise.

The princess then turned to the young rider and smiles softly at him, "So, you're her familiar? It's very nice to meet you…." She bowed to him politely.

This though, caught him off guard as he bows back to her, "Uh… Likewise…" He said to her, surprised by her politeness.

The princess smiled before noticing the belt on the desk. "Is that a new trinket, Louise?"

" **I'm no trinket, Your Highness."**

This almost startled the princess as she gasped, before approaching the belt, "Who…. what are you?" She asked it.

" **I am Krim Steinbelt, I was once human."** He introduced himself. " **I do apologize for Justice Hunter's caging. He is considered a guard due to an incident."**

The said Shift Car rolls up, the siren wail is much softer as it seemed to apologize. The princess giggled, tapping it gently. "It's alright. You were just doing your job." She smiled at it, much to the Shift Car's delight.

"So…. what brings you here then?" Cody asked, only to receive a slap from Louise once more.

"Idiot dog! Don't act so formal with royalty!" She shouted to him.

"Again with that!" Cody complained, holding the spot Louise slapped.

The princess giggled once more, "Can't I have a reason to visit my friend, and the 'strange' knight?" She then turned to Cody as he sighed.

"Guess rumors are already spreading that quickly?" He chuckled softly. "Also… 'Knight'? I didn't know that others called me that."

"Some tried to claim the defeat of the metal golem but seeing as how I was told about a silver belt…" She looked at Krim. "I never expected two people to be the ones to defeat the metal golem."

" **Not a golem…"** Krim sighed, getting slightly irritated of the mislabeling.

"They're called, 'Roidmudes' your highness. They're like homunculus, but man made and with high-tech instead of regular metals and rocks." Cody informed her.

"High… tech…?"

" **Take me for example, Your Highness."** Krim explained as the Shift Cars appeared. " **You see… I am a scientist, those that use our knowledge to create, learn, or even design with the help of certain materials. For us scientist, we create many things for people to use. Even useful machines called cars, machines that don't even require a horse."**

"Amazing…" She got out, "I'm glad to know of this knowledge…. It'll help me know when these dangers happen." She looks at Krim, "How will I know the signs of these… 'Roidmudes' when they attack?"

" **Well… I am afraid I cannot share my technology but I can tell you that the Shift Cars explore the kingdom to detect any of them."** He replied.

"I understand…. I would more like to know info of when they strike, so I can prepare to evacuate any civilians in that area from harm." She said to her, much to their surprise.

"You… don't want to just use tech to find them out?" Cody asked her.

The princess shook her head, "No.. The lives of my people are more important than getting something to defeat them…." She answered him.

"I understand," Cody smiled. "Lives come first after all."

Krim was silent for a moment as the belt, somehow turned to her, " **There are many things… But the best occurrence is where a Density Shift happens."** He started to explain.

"Den...sity… Shift?"

"It's a power the Roidmudes use. By using it they can slow down anything in the area. And depending on how many, the effect will only increase. When a Density Shift occurs in an area, people will experience a short burst of energy, then they'll start to move like they're in syrup or something?" Cody added onto the explanation.

"A-Amazing… such power…" She frowned, "Yet… it sounds like something that shouldn't exist…." She said, much to Krim's surprise, and oddly enough a smile emoji forming on the belt.

" _ **Exactly.**_ " He agreed.

"Is there… anyway to stop it? Like any magic or weapon?" She asked.

"Aside from the Drive System that Krim and I use? No… But if you can damage them enough, the Density Shift will stop." Cody added on.

"I see…" She muttered, understanding that Krim and Cody are the only ones who have the capabilities to stop the Roidmudes.

"And _someone_ thought it was wise for Krim to use special metal that he designed to fight the Roidmudes when Krim specifically said he cannot let anyone use it, only him." Cody looked at Louise. "Or in my case…. Only Drive can handle it too."

"Dr...ive?" She asked, tilting her head slightly from the name, in an adorable manner.

' _HHNNNG!'_ He cringed in a good way in his thoughts, "That's the name for one who uses his powers. Kamen Rider Drive." He mentioned.

"Sounds like a valiant title," She smiled before looking at Louise. "You have a nice familiar, Louise."

The young mage blushes softly as she smiles. "Uh… T-Thank you Princ- I mean… Henrietta…" Louise thanked her.

"I hope you two have something amazing to show me. I can't wait to see what you two bring." she smiles, putting on her hood as she leaves the room.

Once gone, Cody smiles softly, "Wow…. Never would've thought to meet such a pure soul in royalty…" But in seconds, another slap hit the young rider's head once more, causing him to hold it once more. "What was that for?!" He shouted to her.

"For trying to embarrass me in front of her!" She barked.

"Embarrass? What did I do to embarrass you?!" He argued.

"Don't talk back to me dog!" she shouted, waving her wand as she knocks the rider out with an explosion, huffing as she lays on the bed to go to sleep.

* * *

The next day arrives as many students who aren't taking apart of this performance, along with all of the staff, gathers out front of the school. A large stage already made and ready to begin as the once ready to perform, wait for their cues. Though, in back of the stage, Louise was fidgeting with her fingers, too anxious to call down.

"Louise… You need to relax alright?" Cody tried to reassure her.

"How can I!? Tabitha would probably win this!" She explained, pacing back and forth.

"Hey…." He made her look at him, dead in the eyes, "I've got this Louise… Sides… I asked Guiche for some assistance in my performance." He smiled.

She looked at him before she took a deep breath before nodding. "Okay… just don't mess up." she said.

He smiled at her once more. They quickly heard that of Professor Colbert starting the show. The crowd excited as one by one, each student went forward. Some performances were either an instrumental, to a dance, and oddly enough some really bizarre tricks. Though, the performance of Tabitha and her dragon really took the crowd by storm as they cheered for her.

"Alright. This will be our last contestant. Please welcome, Louise Valliere." The professor introduced as she walked onto the stage.

The young pink haired mage walks onto the stage. But as soon as she does, a few students point to her and chuckle, "Look out everyone! Louise the Zero will blow the stage up!" Upon that joke, many students laughed, even some teachers tried to hold back their chuckle, while Henrietta frowned upon this laughter to her friend.

Louise took a deep breath before she looked at the crowd, "T-Today…. My familiar will be performing a special stunt today…. Please enjoy…" She bowed, as a wad of paper hit her head, as more people laughed.

Cody frowned as he patted her head and she walked back behind the stage. "Today, I will be performing a small fighting scene. And thanks to the help of Guiche, he will lend me some of his Bronze Valkyries to help me out." He said to the crowd as the said golems were summoned near him. "Alright…. Ikouze, Belt-san." He said to the belt.

" **Let's put on a show, Start Your Engine!"**

Upon Krim shouting that out, got the crowd quiet as Cody twisted the Ignition Key. He flipped the Shift Car in his hand as the tune started to play. He placed the Shift Car in his Shift Brace as he got into the pose, slowly moving his arms around to form the Drive, 'R' symbol, "Henshin!" He shouted out, flipping the Shift Car once.

 _ **DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!**_

The upbeat jazz tunes plays as the armor forms around the young rider, placing itself onto him as the red tire flies out, and straps onto his chest, shocking the crowd. "Alright then… Let's do this, Belt-san." Cody said, turning to the few golems near him.

" _ **Right!"**_ He agreed as the golems charge towards the young Rider. Cody quickly avoided the next strike before he punched the other incoming golem away from him. Two thrust their spears at him, but he quickly blocked then before punting the two away.

"Amazing…"

"How is he doing that?"

"What kind of magic is this?"

The young rider smirked upon seeing the murmurs of the crowd, deciding he should spice it up a bit. Upon moving back, he twisted the key once more as he flipped the Shift Car a few times. The tire on his chest spinning around and sparking off.

 _ **SP-SP-SP-SPEED!**_

In an instant, he disappeared, surprising the crowd and the princess as he reappeared in front of the closet golem, as he began punching away at it before it shattered quickly, surprising Louise and Guiche from his new improved strength.

' _So fast….'_ Henrietta gasped in her thoughts.

"Time for another change!" He declared before bringing out Midnight Shadow. He replaced Speed with Midnight Shadow, pushing it up.

 _ **TIRE KOUKAN!**_

A large purple shuriken flew past the crowd before knocking away his current tire. When it equipped to him, the words Midnight Shadow flared.

 _ **MIDNIGHT SHADOW!**_

Before they knew it, Cody had three duplicates appear. "Time for a Triple attack!" They said in unision, much to their shock and surprise. The 4 of them then charged at the group of golems, each one fighting at them, while each clone did something different, from different martial arts, to all punches or kicks, while Cody was pushing them back further, before they rained several energy shurikens upon them all.

He then vanished in a puff of smoke as several purple strikes appear on a few of the golems, shattering them with ease. The clones went back to Cody as he got another Shift Car that flew to his hand. He then reappears, but this time with a Funky Spike in his hand. The crowd seeing a small car sports car with several spikes on it as he twists the knob and pumps this new Shift Car.

 _ **TIRE KOUKAN! FUNKY SPIKE!**_

A green tire with spike on it flew out as it attached to the rider. He quickly jumped back as the tire spun and let out a barrage of spikes, forcing some to block, while other crumbled with ease. "I think it's time to wrap this up, Belt-san. Let's give them a good, fiery finale!" Cody smirked under his helmet.

" **Right you are, Cody!"**

A fiery trail formed above the crowd as it soon landed in Cody's hand. It was a fiery orange Shift Car with a fire symbol on it. He flicked it before placing it in the Shift Brace and pumped it.

 _ **TIRE KOUKAN! MAX FLARE!**_

The fiery tire was on his chest as Cody flipped the level three times.

 _ **FL-FL-FLARE!**_

A fire tire is formed as he kicks it at the last group of golems, sending a fire tornado to form around them and toss them together in the air. He then looks up as he pressed the button on the Shift Brace to end this performance.

 _ **HISSTASU! FULL THROTTLE: FLARE!**_

Fire and sparks flew off of the tire as it poured down into his leg. He then jumps up as he flies up at the group of golems, extending his leg out as it connected with the clump, exploding on contact as the young rider fell back down onto the stage as bits and pieces from the golems, shine down, leaving the crowd and the princess in awe. "And fin/ **fin."** Cody and Krim said before he bowed.

Silence overtook the whole crowd, before a small clap can be heard. Everyone, turned to see Princess Henrietta clapping first, before another one joins in, and in moments it grew more and more until the whole crowd began to clap in applause at the performance. Cody looked at Louise, giving her a thumbs up.

* * *

"With that performance, we would sure win first place!" Louise said to the young Rider as they waited for the results.

"See? I told you that I got this." He smiled.

" **With the Princess being the one to start that clap, even I have to admit that you'll surely be the winner."** Krim agreed.

Louise smiled, excited to see that she will be the winner. However she was snapped out of her thoughts when Cody noticed something. "What's with that giant rock?" He pointed.

Louise looked at where he was pointing as her eyes widen, "What the?!" she gasped. Outside near one of the wall was a large giant, made out of clay, rocks and more. It was like a golem, but larger. Though it seemed to be striking the wall for some reason as Cody frowned.

"I gotta stop it!" He shouted out, rushing towards the large golem.

"Hmm? It seems some witnesses found me," a female voice suddenly spoke up. Up on top of the golem's shoulder there was movement which alerted them to someone else being there. It was indeed a woman, but she was wearing a green dress with a dark bodice overtop of it. She was also wearing a black cloak which hid her face but she did have long green hair that spilled out from the sides.

"It looks like you two are out of luck today," the woman chuckled darkly before snapping her fingers, "Golem!" The large rock golem turns to them as it reels its fist back, throwing a hard punch at them.

Cody gritted his teeth, pushing her away as the fist land on top of him. However before it could shots of what seems to be cement made the golem's attack stop. "Wait…. That cement… Spin Mixer?!" Cody gasped, turning his head to see the Cementer Truck roll up to him. It honked as it drove around Cody before looking at the golem as it used its other fist to break free from the cement.

"Sorry, but I won't let you attack again. Henshin!" Cody called out, flipping Shift Speed as the upbeat tune plays and dons his armor. He dodges the next attack with ease as he twists the Ignition Key. He then replaced it with Spin Mixer as he pumped it once.

 _ **TIRE KOUKAN! SPIN MIXER!**_

A grey tire with holes flies out as it attaches to the rider, locking into place. "This time. I'll stone you until you can't even move!" He shouted out to it, pumping the Shift Car a few times.

 _ **M-M-M-MIXER!**_

The tire spun rapidly as several globs of cement shoot out, striking the golem as the cement around it began to harden more and more, as he works on the legs first and works his way up, surprising the female on top with this powers. She knew that the tiny trinket is what somehow allows the knight to bring forth the strange type of rock. With the flick of her wand, she focuses on the cement that was preventing her golem from moving. But oddly enough, the cement wouldn't bend to her will, like it was some refined mineral or rock.

"Sorry toots! But your magic won't work on Cement!" He smirked at her. He flipped the Shift Car more as he began to encase the Golem in cement, until he finally reached the head, aiming for the girl, but she dodged away. Though, in the end, the golem was frozen in cement as the young rider held his hand out, "Handle Ken!" He shouted out to the weapon.

The said weapon flew past Louise before going to Cody's waiting hand as he pointed at the thief and golem. "Time to take your rock giant and turn it into rubble!" He twisted the Ignition Key as he inserted the Shift Speed inside it. The blade glowing brightly as he charges at the golem, slicing at it with blinding speeds.

 _ **HISSATSU! SPEED: FULL THROTTLE!**_

In seconds the golem began to crack and crumble before one last slash as the rider passed through it, turning the giant rock creature into rubble, though unable to reform due to the cement that it was covered in. He then looks at the woman, getting his weapon ready, "Now… Who are you? And why were you trying to attack the school building?" He asked her.

The woman smirked, "Your abilities are as impressive as legends say, Gandalfr."

"Eh? Gandalfr?" Cody blinked under his helmet.

The thief waved her wand upon the perfect chance as a ball of rock sent Cody flying to the wall. And without Type Speed, he was unable to dodge in time as he was smashed through the wall she was trying to break down. The rider groaned as he tried to get back up and fight.

"Ow…" He groaned as the thief used her wand once again used her wand to create a barrier as she entered the hole and came back out, holding a case.

"Just remember this day as you almost defeated Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt." She said before retreating.

' _Fouquet?'_ Cody questioned as he finally got back up, only to see Louise, a few campus guards, teachers, and the Princess running up to them both, seeing the damage that was shown.

"What in the world happened here?" Headmaster Osmond asked them.

"Some thief by the name Fouquet stole something," Cody groaned as he rubbed his chest. "It was a large silver case."

"Silver case? Did it have any symbols on it?" Osmond asked, worried.

"Um… yeah… It sorta… resembled that of a firework within a seal… I think I even saw some fire signs in it too…" Cody recalled.

This made Osmond, and of course Princess Henrietta frown with worry. "So… The Crumbling Dirt out her hands on the Staff of Destruction…" The princess said worried, "And here I thought it would be safe…." She sighed slightly.

"Um…. Pardon me… but what is this 'Staff of Destruction'? Is it that powerful?" He asked them, standing up and changing back to normal.

"It's a staff that is powerful enough to defeat a dragon with a single strike," Osmond answered. "I have seen what it can do."

"Against a dragon with one strike?!" Louise gasped.

"Why was such a powerful item hidden here?" Cody frowned.

" **And why haven't you suggest putting up security by it, even during an event such as this?"** Krim added.

"We did…. A special magical seal that only the headmaster, the princess and a few others could access. And they were all at the performance stage." Colbert said to them.

Krim sighed upon this before saying. " **Justice Hunter, look into the debris for anything that can provide information about the thief's steal. Spin Mixer, repair the wall."** The two said Shift Cars honked before they began to work as Justice began to look for anything she could have left behind while Mixer began to repair the wall.

For Cody, he looked at where the thief vanished of to. One thing is for sure, he and Louise have to find that stolen item that Fouquet stole and bring it back to the academy. Who knows what the thief would do with that kind of weapon.

* * *

A/N: And! Done. ^^ I hope everyone enjoyed this Chap? So, in case anyone doesn't know, the Shift Cars and even the weapons are scattered across the whole world of FoZ. So, there will be some chaps they will either find them or come to the cast, while other chaps will be Shift Car searching missions and what not? But now, with this Chap done, next one will be having some things revealed, just in case some haven't seen FoZ yet?

Until then, later minna!


	4. Chapter 4: Retrieval Of The Staff!

Familiar Of Zero: The Drive of Zero

* * *

Chapter 4: Retrieval Of The Staff! A New Threat

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _A new night brews as inside a hut, the thief known as, Fouquet The Crumbling Dirt sat in it. A devious smirk on her face as she was now holding the powerful Staff of Destruction in her grip. She unfolded the wrappings around it as she beams out from the weapon. "Excellent.. This is what I imagined the Staff would be!" She chuckled before taking hold of it._

 _She then turned her head to see the spire of the Tristan Academy as he points the Staff at it, "Now, let's see how much power you have!" she shouted out._

…

…

…

 _A few minutes passed as nothing happened. No explosion, no ruin of that spire. Nothing! She growled as he looked at it, trying to figure out how it works? "Why won't you work, you stupid staff!" She growled, slamming it on the ground as she panted._

 _She couldn't have failed… Not now. She obtained power rivaling to very high tier magic. And yet it wouldn't work! ….. "Or…. I just need the right one to use it…" She realized, knowing there was one man out there who could use it._

 _She couldn't forget about her near defeat against the familiar. The magic and the strange earth powers he used. Even more was that his abilities came from those tiny, living trinkets. The orange/grey one casted unknown earth magic that even with her power she couldn't control it._

 _And during that contest, he had more, such as fire, summoning clones, and even sending out deadly spikes. His power would do nicely…. If he can unleash its power, she would be able to kill him and take his magic from his corpse. Since it was easily shown to be that odd belt to use it. Even more the belt talking as if a spirit lies inside it. Well, it didn't matter to her. She knew of someone who could easily remove the spirit or at least have her control it too. Now, she just needed to lay the bait…._

* * *

(Insert opening - Kimi no Shinwa by Akino)

* * *

 _ **Osore! Living your life don't give up now keep moving on**_

The screen starts off dark before a bright light shines. As it gets brighter, we then see a tunnel full of colors and rainbows.

 _ **Kimi wo dakishimeru nando mo nando mo nando mo**_

As the screen starts to fly through the tunnel, we see several Shift Cars racing through it before they come together to show the title card.

 _ **Ashita boku wa kimi ni deau darou**_

The screen then quickly moves over to show Cody on a mound. Looking out at Tristan as he holds Shift Speed in his hand. Smiling lightly as he looks down towards Belt-San who has a smile on.

 _ **Wazuka na hoshiakari wo tayori ni**_

It then cuts to Louise who's trying her best with some spell. She raises and waves her wand as she chants something, only for it to be blown up in her face, filling the screen with smoke. It dies quickly down as she's now covered in soot as she sighs from another failed attempt at magic

 _ **Boku ni wa kimi ga wakaru yo wakaru yo**_

The screen then shifts towards Siesta as she pours some tea in a cup for Guiche and Montmorency as she sees Kirche hugging a picture of Cody, while Tabitha ignores her antics.

 _ **Senoku no toki wo koe**_

It then quickly moves over to Professor Colbart looking over at one of the Shift Cars with delight and curiosity.

 _ **Futari hiraku densetsu no tobira**_

It then pans to Head-Master Osmond and Princess Henrietta looking at a mirror with saddened and fearful expressions as the screen slowly moves towards the mirror.

 _ **Naraku no ao tobikoete**_

Inside the mirror, showed several Roidmudes attacking a town. People scatter in fear before a Density Shift shoots out, slowing them all down.

 _ **Kimi to hai ni naru tame**_

The screen quickly pans to the left as it then shows Heart, Brain and Medic there, along with Gold and Dark Drive. Looking down at the feared people with delight.

 _ **Nagaki rinne wo kanashimi tsurete**_

But the screen then moves over again to show Cody, with an angered look on his face as he seems them, enjoying this torment.

 _ **Tabi shite kitanda**_

Cody then turns the Ignition Key as he places Shift Speed on the brace before doing Drive's pose. Once done, he then dons on Type Speed as he then charges into battle.

 _ **Zenryoku de mikansei**_

As he rushes into battle, he punches and kicks away each Roidmude that comes his way as several Shift Cars fly in to help out.

 _ **Kimi no tonari de**_

But as he clashes, he then comes face to face with Dark Drive as they start battling about. Fists clashing, sending ripples of energy outward.

 _ **Kawaita kokoro hodoke chi wo nagasu kedo**_

And before Gold Drive or the other Roidmudes try to join in, several shots fire at their feet. As they turn, they then see Mach and Chaser there, weapons ready.

 _ **Soba ni iru yo zutto**_

As Cody and Dark Drive battle it out, and with each punch, Cody changes from Type Speed to Wild, and Technic.

 _ **Yorisotte zutto**_

But once Heart joins the fight, he then starts to change into Dead-Heat, Formula and finally Tridoron. Once he does, Cody and Heart clashes fists, sending shockwaves all around.

 _ **Futari hikari no fune ni noru**_

Once the shockwave is done, Cody is quickly pushed back and changes back to normal. He pants heavily until he sees Agnes and the rest of Tristan help him up.

 _ **Kaze no hajimari no oto kanade you**_

Once Cody is up he smiles brightly at them as the clouds move away, to shine down upon them as the title card appears one last time.

* * *

It's only been a day since the thief, Fouquet stole the Staff of Destruction. And right now, Cody, Krim, Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha were in the office of Headmaster Osmond, along with Princess Henrietta. Waiting for their instructions on what to do about the staff? The three were silent as the two higher up began to plan whatever they could to find it.

Miss Longueville quickly began the meeting by giving a report on her own efforts into finding Fouquet, "According to information I was able to acquire from people in town, there has been a suspicious figure going in and out of an abandoned hut in the woods." She then reached into her cloak and retrieved a small scroll. "Based on their testimonies, I was able to create a composite sketch."

Taking the sketch, Osmond opened it to examine the image. After a moment, he turned it to use, "Is this the one you saw yesterday?" He asked the three.

They leaned in to get a good look at the sketch. " **That sketch is very accurate. It is indeed the one who stole the item you call Staff of Destruction,"** Krim confirmed. " **Even Justice Hunter has good memory due to his data of being that of an officer of the law."**

"Then, we don't have time to lose before she figures out the staff…" Henrietta said, turning to Louise and Cody, "Please…. Help us find her and stop her before she uses it." She pleaded as Louise smiled at her.

"I will," Louise announced.

"Same here." Cody agreed.

" **I agree with Cody on this one,"** Krim added on as the small Shift Cars honked.

"Thank you all…." The princess smiled. But suddenly before they could do anything else, the door slammed open as none other than Kirche and her friend Tabitha, walk in, a huff on the red head's face as she marches towards them.

"Now hold on! If, Valliere is going, than as a Zeberst, so am I!" Kirche declared before turning to Cody, a soft shine in her eyes, "Besides… I need to be with my darling!"

" **Ahem,"** Krim coughed as he had a frown emoji present. " **I believe I won't allow it. You may have your set of laws but for Cody and I, we follow ours from home and for one thing to say to you: don't even think about it."**

For once, Louise mentally agreed. She hated the Zerbst for approaching her familiar and hearing Krim, it sounds like he is a man who knows his laws. Another world or not, the two follow the laws they have back home.

"Actually. Kirche Zeberst here, along with Tabitha are a powerful combination." Osmond said. "Kirche's family is one of the most famous militaries in Germania. And Tabitha here has been bestowed the knight title of Chevalier. Thus, having them with you, would help you to succeed must faster than before."

"I agree. Having them would help out against Fouquet's power." The princess agreed.

"Fine…" Louise nodded.

"Be careful and good luck," Osmond said.

* * *

Ms. Longueville volunteered to guide the four, well five if you include Krim to Fouquet's hideout as they were in a wagon with Louise sitting next to Cody as the Shift Cars were with him as well as Justice Hunter and Funky Spike 'glared' at Kirche, making sure she didn't advance on Cody. When she got close one time, she was greeted with Spike's thorns to the hand. They were like guards in all.

Tabitha was reading her book as usual but would give small glances at the Shift Cars due to their sentience along with Krim who was quiet. Even more Longueville giving short glances at Spin Mixer who was driving around in the wagon to pass time.

As for Cody, he seemed to be thinking, pondering. Something was bugging him and he didn't know what it was. "Say, Belt-san?" He whispered.

" **Something bothering you, Cody?"** Krim asked.

"Doesn't it sound a little odd to learn the hideout of the thief?" He whispered. "I mean, usually it takes longer, especially in this world, but it was rather quick for it to find the location, even with a certain amount of people. A Thief would go to different locations in case his or her location is blown."

" **Hmm…. You're right…. What should we do?"**

"We wait…. Cause… I have a feeling there's more to this than we know of…" Cody said to him.

" **Heh, is your brain, 'In Top Gear'?"** Krim chuckled, making the young rider chuckle back from that quote.

"Guess you can say that," He agreed.

As the ride continued, Kirche got closer to Cody but was stopped as a tiny barrier formed between the two, making her look at Justice Hunter and Funky Spike whose thorns are more sharp and were protruding from its parts like a porcupine.

"Oh come on you two! Just cuddling wouldn't hurt?" Kirche frowned, her arms crossed as she lost out on another chance to get closer.

Funky Spike's thorns grew as Hunter was about to make a cage in total annoyance. "Looks like they are keeping a leash on you this time, Zerbst." Louise said in pride. The trinkets know when Kirche should stay away from Cody. Maybe Krim and the small cars weren't so strange after all.

" **And a reminder that you are too young for Cody,"** Krim reminded to Kirche. " **I am not allowing it. Absolutely not."**

"Hmph, I will not be swayed by some toys and a old spirit…." Kirche huffed.

" **I am not old,"** Krim frowned. " **As a scientist, age is nothing but a number."** He stated wisely.

"Whatever you say old man…." Kirche sighed.

Krim grumbled as Spin Mixer drove onto Cody's shoulder upon waiting. "Say, Cody," Louise spoke up. "If Fouquet was able to use magic, does that mean she used to be a noble?"

"Come to think of it, yeah from what I can tell seeing you guys." He nodded. He then got something popped into his head as he looks at Ms. Longueville, "Say, Ms. Longueville? Do you know any idea about Fouquet's past?" He asked her.

"She probably lost her title for some reason," said Ms. Longueville, keeping her eyes on the road. "Some nobles end up losing their titles for various reasons. Many end up pursuing careers as criminals or mercenaries, selling their skills to the highest bidder or committing many offences just to fill their coffers."

"Wow…. I didn't know Nobles could become that…" Louise got out.

" **Almost sounds similar to soldiers back home…"** Krim muttered grimly.

"Do tell?" Louise asked.

" **Where we are from, the countries have their own army, branched out in different divisions, when they are discharged, basically out of the military, sometimes they take jobs as a mercenary upon being hired by private organizations. PMCs, or Private Military Companies that get things done their own way."**

"Either way….. We have to find Fouquet and put a stop to her… No one should have that much power…" Cody frowned.

" **Right,"** Krim agreed.

What the group didn't know was think Longueville glanced a look at Spin Mixer who was staring at her. It was _staring_ at her during the entire ride.

* * *

The group soon made it to the location as Cody and Krim spotted a log cabin. "That is her hideout?" Louise blinked.

" **Hunter, search the cabin carefully."** He advised.

The said Shift Car drove across the ground, detecting any traps and such as it was progressing slowly to the log cabin. It came back out and honked a few times. "Guess she left? Odd…" Cody said, but before he could enter, Tabitha stopped him by holding her staff out to block him.

"Traps… I'll go…" She said, walking inside first. After a few moments, Tabitha walks out with the wrapped Staff of Destruction in her arms.

"She left it here all by herself?" Cody said, surprised. "That's odd… but at least we found the Staff of Destruction."

The ground rumbled, making them stumble until they saw the golem from before once again. "It's the golem!" Louise shouted.

"Great…. Spin Mix-" Cody turned to try and find Spin Mixer, but for some reason, he disappeared, along with Ms. Longueville. "Where is Mixer?" Cody asked, dodging a swipe from the golem.

" **I am detecting his data!"** Krim said. " **Someone has him in their grasp!"**

Cody growled, "Fouquet…. As much as I want to save him right now, we need to stop this thing. Ikouze, Belt-san!" He shouted out, holding up Shift Speed, but before he could, the golem smacked him away, audible bone snaps being heard from the strike as he was slammed into the tree near by. He tried to get up but he gasped as he held his leg, "My leg…" He winced in pain.

"Cody!" Louise gasped, rushing over to him as Kirche growled and turned to the Golem.

"For harming my beloved, you shall pay as I turn you to ash!" She shouted, waving her wand as she sent a large fireball at it, striking the golem and covering it with smoke.

With Louise she rushed up to Cody, tending to the injury, "Your hurt," she said.

"I can't move or it will get worse…" He grimaced in pain as he tries to stand until he lost his balance, holding his leg. "We have to stop that golem…"

"But how?" She asked, concerned.

He then turned to Tabitha as she used her staff to summon water to try and stop the golem as it appeared out of the smoke, unharmed. "Tabitha! Hand me the staff!" He shouted to her. She looked at him before tossing it to him in which he caught it and he opened it only to reveal…

"What is a rocket launcher doing here!?" He exclaimed.

" **Masaka… is it possible someone else from our world was here before?"** Krim got out.

"Hm? What are you talking about, Cody? That's supposed to be the Staff of Destruction." Louise got out, confused by his words.

"I'll explain later… but still how is there one here…" He replied before he looked at Krim.

" **It might be the only way to stop that golem."**

He grimaced. Sure he fights as Drive but using a live military weapon was a whole different story. What the three didn't know was the symbol glowing on his hand as he got hold of it. He extended it before he started to get it ready as he worked on it, before aiming at the golem who took notice of him. Before it knew it, Cody pulled the trigger as the rocket shot out and hit the golem, actually shattering it to pieces upon the explosion.

"Woah…" Louise got out.

"What power…." Kirche complimented.

Cody sighed softly, looking down at the weapon, confused. ' _How… did I do that?'_ He asked in his thoughts. But they soon heard a familiar honking noise as they turned to see none other than Fouquet standing there, holding Spin Mixer in her hand as it tried to escape from her grip. "Mixer!" Cody growled, looking at the thief. "Let Mixer go Fouquet!"

She giggled before lowered her hood to reveal Longueville. "Ms. Longueville?! You're Fouquet!?"

" **That explains Justice and Hunter's behavior around her. They must have discovered who she really is when we got here."** Krim realized. " **You are responsible for the Golem and stealing the weapon! Even more trying to kidnap one of my Shift Cars!"**

"Correct…. Though, I have to thank you, Gandalf. I didn't know how to work that thing… until you came along. Now…." she held out her hand, "Give me that staff and your belt. Otherwise, who knows what I'll bring up this time…"

Cody growled as Krim was silent. " **Cody… hand me over to her,"** This caused Cody to look at him.

"But, Krim-"

" **Trust me,"** He smiled. Cody blinked until he remembered his words.

' _ **The Drive System chooses the Rider. If it is someone else, it's useless.'**_

' _Oh yeah… Not to mention...'_ He realized, as he looked down at the weapon. He then unhooked the belt as he held Krim and the weapon to her. "I'm too injured to even get up…. You're going to have to come over here and take them…" He said, causing Louise and Kirche to gasp at him, while Tabitha was wide eyed.

Fouquet grin before approaching him. When she did she snatched Krim and the Staff out of his grasp. "Good," She thanked. "Now… with this living belt, _and_ the Staff of Destruction, I can do as I please but since there are witnesses…" She looked at the three. "I'm sorry but duty calls." She tried to place Krim on her waist but… the belt didn't wrap around her. "What?" She tried again and again, only for it to be useless. "Why aren't you attaching!?"

" **Sorry but I am not a spirit you mistaken me to be. Technology is your problem,"** Krim smiled.

"What are you blabbering about!?"

" **The system chooses the Rider in other words, I am unable to attach since Cody is the only one in this world to use the Drive System."** He chuckled. " **As for that staff, Cody used the last bit of ammo, in other words, it is completely useless."**

Fouquet growled, tossing Krim and the Staff to the ground, "FINE! Then, I'll just kill you all here!" she said, but before she could wave her wand, a whip lash hit her hand, causing her to release to her grip on it. The others were confused but Krim had a smile. " **Mad Doctor and Massive Monster! Looks like you found us."** He smiled. The two Shift Cars were on the tracks with one being that of an ambulance while the other was like some type of monster car. They honked as Massive Monster did another whiplash, making Fouquet release Spin Mixer. Mixer quickly turned around and shot a wad of cement to cover her wand so she can't use it.

The ambulance Shift Car, Mad Doctor rushed over to Cody, moving towards his leg as energy version of needles form out of thin air, and begin to operate on Cody, though it was a bit painful as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist enough to draw blood. When it was done, he fell back on the ground with a resounding thud. "Ow…" He groaned. "You could have set me down instead of dropping me…"

Fouquet though glared at the Shift Cars but before she can retreat her legs were trapped in cement as Spin Mixer glared at her with an angry honk. Justice Hunter drove around her, forming a cage as Krim said, " **Might wanna avoid touching the bars."** He advised the thief.

"Why don't you just shove-" As soon as she touched the bars, she was shocked enough for her to fall unconscious. They have won and secured the Staff.

Cody slowly got up, moving his leg a bit until he sighed as the Shift Cars carried Krim to him. "Thanks Krim," He thanked.

" **Anytime, Cody. After all, we have to help each other out with our problems."** But they couldn't rest yet, Krim's scanners detected a very familiar signal as he frowned, " **Cody… There's a Roidmude near by…."**

"What!?" Louise and Cody exclaimed. Before they knew it, a shadow flew over them, making them look up and see a Bat Roidmude. To Cody and Louise they were familiar with it but to Tabitha and Kirche it was something new.

"What in the world is that thing?!" Kirche gasped, hiding behind Tabitha.

It looked down at them, seeing the group as it also spotted Krim. " _ **You!"**_ It growled. It swooped down as it landed on top of the cage, its wings vanished as it aimed its hand at Krim. " _ **You are not suppose to end up here too!"**_ He growled. " _ **Heart and Brain told me that Iron was defeated!"**_ It looked at Cody then at Krim before looking at Krim again. " _ **You must be the cursed Drive!"**_ Its wings expanded, " _ **Prepare to die, Drive!"**_

"Into the treeline! It can't attack us from the air if we go in the treeline" Cody advised as he made Louise duck from the gunshots it delivered, putting a few holes in the tree. He quickly grabbed Krim as they made it into the forest.

"What about Fouquet?" Louise asked.

"We can get her once we stop this Roidmude. Otherwise, she'll be dead along with us." Cody grimaced. The Roidmude took to the sky as it was in the air, chasing after the Cody and the girls. It tried to deliver a few shots but each one hits a tree instead.

"What kind of monster is capable of doing that magic!?" Kirche exclaimed.

" **It is not magic! That is what technology is capable of!"** Krim responded as the group continues to run and avoid the incoming shots.

"These are the monster I fight, Kirche. Roidmudes. And I suggest you keep running so you don't become it's next target." He warned her. She nodded as the group continued to run until the Bat Roidmude finally had enough as it casted the Density Shift, slowing everything down except Cody.

"W-What is this?" Kirche called out, slowly failing her arms.

"Minna!" Cody shouted out. The several Shift Cars fly out, attached to the girls as it made them move normal now. "Guess this is far as we can go. Ikouze Belt-san!"

" **Start your engine!"**

The young rider twisted the Key as he placed the Shift Car inside. He got into his pose as he glared at the Roidmude, "Henshin!" He shouted out, flipping the Shift Car again.

 _ **DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!**_

The upbeat jazz tune plays as the Type Speed armor forms around Cody and places on. The tire attaching to him shortly after. "Alright rust bucket… bring it."

The Bat Roidmude growled as it charged towards the Rider as it swipes its claws at him. Cody managed to block it before the Roidmude blocked the next strike and lifted him up and tossed him to a tree. The Roidmude aimed its fingers at him until a fireball and a sharp pain of wind hits its back. It turned its head to Louise, Tabitha, and Kirche. " _ **You humans…."**_ It instead aimed at the three, a click being heard that showed he was about to shoot the three.

"Oh no you don't! Handle Ken!" Cody shouted out for his weapon.

A familiar sword shot through the forest as it caught into the rider's hand. He twirled it once as he got in front of the girls and began to deflect every shot the Roidmude sent at them. "I need to get close, Monster!" Cody called out for the Shift Car.

The said Shift Car drove towards Cody while knocking the Roidmude away in which Cody caught it before he replaced Speed with Monster.

 _ **TIRE KOUKAN! MASSIVE MONSTER!**_

The new Tire attached to his chest as it resembles that of a monster. He then flipped the Shift Car a few times.

 _ **M-M-M-MONSTER!**_

The eyes on the tire glowed as a purple tongue shot out and wrapped around the Roidmude, slowly pulling it in. "This time, you're going down, Roidmude!" Cody shouted to it. The Roidmude struggled in its grasp until it they start to see snow falling down in front of them.

"Snow?" Cody got out. Before he knew it, a few rounds hit Cody in which it caused him to release the Roidmude as it rubbed its neck before it fired more rounds onto him in anger.

" _ **So… Drive is here in this magic world after all…"**_ A familiar voice that Krim knows all too well. They saw what looks to be a combination of ice and a polar bear as it slowly approached the group before standing next to the Roidmude.

" _ **Freeze-sama…"**_ The Bat Roidmude bowed.

Cody's eyes widen under his mask, "F-Freeze? You're here too?" Cody said, a slight tint of fear in his voice.

" _ **Oh? So you know me?"**_ He mused. " _ **You don't sound like that cursed detective, more like a weak human."**_

Cody growled, his fist tightening on his blade. "How did you survive? You and the rest of the Roidmudes were defeated by Shinno-" But before he could finish that name, a ice shard struck him, forcing the rider to hold his wound.

" _ **Never mention that name,"**_ He warned. " _ **As for your answer, even after death there is always something that can bring us back."**_ He gestured to the surroundings. " _ **This… 'magic' that this world has can never achieve what technology is capable of. This world, these humans will be the**_ **perfect** _**world for us to live in… once all humans are eradicated."**_

"As if… I'll let you do that!" Cody growled, standing up, ready for fight. "This world is protect by me, Kamen Rider Drive!"

Freeze scoffed, crossing his arms as ice shot up between the two groups. " _ **If you are one then tell me human… what is there to be one? This world has much more crimes than Earth, the worse kind. How can you stop every single one without the proof? Without the will to stop the suspects?"**_

For once Cody froze upon hearing this. It was like being questioned just like Shinnosuke was when he fought Chase.

" _ **No answer?"**_ He chuckled as shards of ice surrounded the two Roidmudes. " _ **Then let that stick to your weak mind of yours."**_ He shot another shard to Cody's leg which caused him to kneel before the Roidmudes vanished in a flurry of snow.

Louise rushed to Cody's side, lucky enough the shard only did minor damage to him. She sighed with relief before looking up, only to see the young rider having his head lowered, unsure of how to answer that question.

"Is… he alright?" Louise asked, looking down at Krim.

" **It is the same way Shinnosuke felt when Mashin Chaser gave him that question."** Krim said with a sad emoji.

"Mashin…. Chaser?" Louise questioned.

" **Shinigami or in translation, Grim Reaper."** He answered. " **However, Mashin Chaser was once Drive, Proto-Drive to be exact."**

Louise frowned, looking at Cody as the rider remained silent as he changed back to normal, his bangs covering his eyes as he begins to walk to where Ms. Longueville is at. "Cody…" Louise said with worry.

* * *

After heading back to Tristain, they turned in Ms. Longueville which surprised Osmond to learn that his assistant was responsible but also hearing about two metal golems attacking, one of them being a leader. Krim showed the headmaster along with the princess the footage he recorded of the two said Roidmudes, Bat Roidmude and Freeze Roidmude.

"My word…. Such ferocious power…." Henrietta gasped.

"Mm…. A new enemy is quite the problem…." He turns to the others, "And you're sure as of now, we can't do anything to stop them?"

" **Unless we find all of Drive's powers… We would be more helpless than a small animal…"** Krim grimaced.

The princess turned to Cody, the young rider still being silent with his bangs covering him as she notices Louise's worried look, "Will he be alright too?" She asked Krim.

" **Freeze not only tried to harm us but he also questioned Cody…"**

"Questioned? What did he question him of?" Henrietta asked.

" **He questioned him to being a person to protect when this world has crimes that occur here."** The scientist answered. " **Even more to the fact that Freeze told Cody that he isn't nothing like Shinnosuke."**

"I take it, that would be his predecesor to your power, Sir Krim?" Henrietta asked.

" **He was, Tomari Shinnosuke, detective for Special Investigation Unit. He fought the Roidmudes alongside Mach and Chaser. The three defeated them all before the Roidmudes would commence the Second Global Freeze."** He explained. " **The Global Freeze… was a dark time for us… you see, the Roidmudes first made their attack which froze time in the far east of the world and killed millions of lives… I was there when it happened."**

"By the Founder…." Osmond got out.

"But, you and your comrades put a stop to them… Right?" the princess asked.

" **We did and Shinnosuke fought the last Roidmude despite their injuries… in the end he defeated the Roidmude, Heart who gave his last words to Shinnosuke."**

"Will you remember the Roidmudes who wanted to live like humans?" Cody finished. He sighed, standing up and walking out, Louise frowning in worry about him.

"So… the Roidmudes you call them are not golems?" Mr. Colbert asked, jotting down notes.

" **They are not, you see they are made from techonology. Using different properties to make them alive."** He explained. " **But the Roidmudes want to achieve evolution in order to gain control of the world, hence why the Drive System is used to fight against them."**

"Simply amazing…." Mr. Colbert said, looking at the Shift Cars, an amusing smile on his face, "Would it be a problem if I study them? I'm curious on their abilities." He looks at Krim, "And as a fellow scientist, I promise to only study for the sake of knowledge, not profit."

Krim frowned as if he brought up an old memory. " **That is what my colleague once told me… and he was the reason for my death"** He muttered.

"I'm… sorry… I didn't mean to bring up old wounds…" He apologized, "But, for me. I don't wish to learn it to 'figure' it out. I want to see why you made them, where the passion came from and relate to it. I don't wish to use my knowledge to harm others…. I've seen such a mistake before and promised myself never to let it happen again." He explained, "For me, my knowledge is meant to mold the young minds and give them a better path than to use it for harm."

Hearing this, of how he talked about it oddly enough reminded him of how he once was years ago. During his prime and youth. A soft 'smile' would appear as he looked at Colbert and sighed softly, " **Alright… I shall trust you, Professor Colbert… You may study them for your own knowledge."** The belt jumped onto the desk as the Shift Cars rolled up next to Krim. " **I will assist as well."**

"How can you?" Kirche asked. "Your a belt."

" **A belt I may be but I have the capabilities to create the tech,"** He mused. " **Even back home, I still come up with ideas for the Drive System, I had an assistant to help me fix them."** He displayed a photo of the Special Investigation Unit, showing Otta, Kyu, Jun, Rinna, Go, Chase, Kiriko, and Shinnosuke.

"These are your old comrades?" Louise asked, looking at it.

" **Yes,"** He smiled.

"You had wonderful people assisting you." Colbert complimented.

Krim stared at the photo, agreeing to them. Seeing the image again was the only thing that reminds him of home.

* * *

Cody was in the courtyard, looking at the fountain as he saw his reflection. As he stared at it, Freeze's voice rang back in his mind.

' _ **You are nothing like him…'**_

"Maybe… He is right…. I… I think I should stop…" Cody said softly. "I'm not like Shinnosuke at all…"

"You shouldn't doubt yourself, Sir Cody." Cody turned around to see Princess Henrietta approaching him.

"Princess Henrietta…" Cody muttered before looking away. "What if that Roidmude, Freeze was right? I mean… I'm not like my predecessor even more going against them… I… I don't think I am really cut out for this at all..."

"Sir Cody…." She said, walking towards him, "From what Sir Krim has shown me of his old comrade… You are right. You're nothing like him…. But you can be better." Cody raised his head to look at her, seeing her smile. "You protected my friend, even more helping with the capture of Fouquet. I understand how you feel but right now, the only thing that matters is protecting those around you."

"But… what if I fail? What if they hurt those I care for… I'm already stuck here and can't even keep my promise to my brother…" Cody said softly.

The princess got hold of his hands as she held onto it, "My father once told me that no matter how far you are, you can always keep the promise. I am sure the same goes for you and those you make promises to," She smiled.

"Princess…." Cody got out, a soft smile on his face, "Thank you…"

The princess nodded until she remembered something. "I almost forgot, you and Louise won the contest," She announced.

"Really?" He said surprised, "Heh..I didn't think I did so well…" He said with embarrassment.

Henrietta smiled, "Of course. And…. While the prize was to be a spell for the students to learn…. I think you should have something a bit more special. As well as a thank you for saving Louise and finding the Staff." She giggled softly. She then leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Thank you, Sir Cody." she then began to walk off, right to where her carriage is at as she gets ready to head back to the capital and think of a plan against the Roidmudes.

Cody watched before he let out a small smile upon hearing her words before. He isn't like Shinnosuke but he can protect those around him and continue with the promise he kept. But he then felt an ominous aura as he turned to see a very angry Louise behind him, ominous aura flowing out of her as her hair waved in the wind.

"U-Uh…. Louise? H-How much did you just see?" He asked her.

She brought her wand out. "Y-You saw?" Cody panicked.

"Know your place dog!" The only thing left for him to see was the sky before it went black for him.

* * *

A few days went on as Cody was now sleeping outside of his room. Louise was still mad at him for getting a simple peck from the princess. But she took it as him trying to 'put the moves' on her. And now, he has to wait until she's calm down enough for him to get her back to her normal…. Well 'somewhat' normal attitude. The young rider was now again, outside of the classroom, rubbing another bump Louise gave him earlier.

"Man… spite being a short girl, she can pack a punch…" He gritted, rubbing his cheek.

" **It is the saying, never judge a book by its cover,"** Krim quoted.

"But still!" He complained. "She doesn't believe me while she believes you."

" **Hmm… Maybe she sees you like the Older Brother she can look up to, but question? You know how some siblings can get with each other. Maybe she sees you the same way?"** Krim pointed out.

"Pft, she doesn't see me like that," He huffed. "More like the whole she's my master and I'm her familiar stuff."

" **True. But actions does speak louder than words… She seemed jealous that the princess did such a thing, than thinking of you being a lower class. She acted more like a jealous sister, trying to protect her brother than anything."**

Cody rubbed the back of his head, "You may have a point…"

" **So, right now, we must wait for her temper to calm down, then I'm sure she'll listen to reason."**

The young rider nodded as he felt his stomach groaning out for some food. He sighed as he looked around to see if Siesta is around? "I wonder where is Siesta?" He wondered.

" **Come to think of it, Louise and I haven't seen her either."** Krim agreed.

"I wonder if she's alright?" Cody frowned, getting up as he head towards Colbert's office, since he knows his class ended a while ago. When he made it to the classroom, he saw collections of flasks, beakers, and such around the room as if this was something a scientist would have. "Professor Colbert!" He called out.

"Ah Cody! Come on in!" Colbert replied on the inside. Once the rider stepped in, he noticed the professor on the floor as a few Shift Cars honked like they were laughing at him.

"What happened?" He asked the Shift Cars. They all honked, explaining to him what had happened. "Seriously guys? He wasn't trying to pry you open… He just wanted to see what you all could do." The young rider sighed.

"It's quite alright, Cody." Colbert said, standing up and dusting himself off, "Sides, that's the thrill of being a scientist. To figure things out from the unknown."

The Shift Cars honked at him.

"Say Professor, have you seen Siesta?" Cody asked.

"Hm? Oh… um…. I uh…." Colbert was trying to find the right words, but it was hard to tell him. Especially since he became friends with her.

" **Colbert?"** Krim repeated. " **Do you know something?"**

"I…. I think it maybe best for you to forget about her…." Colbert said sadly.

"Colbert, tell me where Siesta is," Cody said walking up to him. Colbert looked at Cody before he sighed.

"She was sold to noble earlier today…. She's probably in his mansion by now…" He admitted.

"..."

" **..."**

"WHAT!?/ **NANI!?"** They shouted, making Colbert cover his ears.

"I…. was refrained from telling you… but…. I couldn't hide it forever…" He said sadly.

"Which noble?" Cody asked.

"Count Mott." He answered. "He… was the reason this school was built here…. It's part of his property…."

"Where is his mansion?"

"S-Southeast…." The professor looked to the youg rider, "Please… don't go there. Should you anger him, he could have this school demolished…. Please…. Just forget about her…"

"She's my friend, Professor." He argued. "I rather not abandon my friends!"

"Cody.. you must understand…. We didn't want to, but we had no choice… He is one of the Grand Dukes. Nobles almost as high as the princess…." He stated.

"Then what if I challenge him?" He suggested.

"Cody, I suggest you don't do that… He's very powerful!" Colbert warned.

"It's better than doing nothing," He said before he left with the Shift Cars following.

* * *

 _Inside the Mansion of Count Mott._

 _It's only been a few hours since she was sold. And quite frankly, she hated it. She didn't like to be sold to him, after doing so to many others over the few years. But she knew nothing could defy a noble. Even if she was to beg the Princess for help, even her power wouldn't work._

 _She looked out the window, seeing the moon. A heavy sigh passing through her, already missing her place. At least back there, she had some friends with the other staff and of course, the newcomer, Cody. A soft smile was on her before she realized that those days are now gone._

 _The door opened up to reveal a very fat noble, with golden robes, jewelry, and a cane walks in. Hs had a bald head and a very poorly done beard as he walked up to her, a huge smirk on his face as he touches her shoulder. "Ah…. Yes… Finally another one to the collection." He chuckled._

 _She mentally grimaced upon this. What the two didn't know was the small trinket staring through the window. It was none other than Justice Hunter, already ahead of the others as it waited for them, keeping an eye on them both and willing to put the creep in a cage._

" _My dear… Do you know why I choose you?" He asked her. She slowly shook her head, giving him her answer "Simple… I only ever go to that wretched school for one thing…" He leans in, "To find me another wife….", "No," she answered._

" _Yes. And out of all of the girl staff members… Sides from the students. You were the most lovely." He chuckled. "And tonight, is our wedding."_

 _Her eyes widened, the young girl closed her eyes tightly, not wanting this to happen._

 _Just then, one of the guards walks in, whispering to the Count, "Eh? What do you mean some peasant got in and is challenging me?!" He growled. He then grabbed Siesta as they walked out into the main hall, and who stood there was none other than Cody, an angered look on his face._

* * *

"I demand you release my friend you have there, right now!" Cody shouted out, pointing to Siesta.

"Sir Cody!" Siesta beamed.

The Count growled, tugging Siesta's hair and pulling her down, "You do not speak until I say so!"

Cody clenched his hands while Krim frowned. "Let her go," he growled.

"What do you think _you_ can do, commoner?" He scoffed. "Get out of my sight before I have you executed…"

" **Commoner? Seriously, this place is like the Feudal era…"** Krim muttered. " **Still, you should release her."**

"A-A Spirit Weapon?!" The Count gasped before a grin appeared, "Hmmm.. You know what? How about a challenge boy? A fight between you and me. I win, you give me that weapon… You win, you get this tramp."

Cody glared as Krim was silent. He knew Krim won't be useful to the Count but he didn't want to lose either him or Siesta. "Fine."

The Count grinned, walking downstairs as he separated his cane to reveal a wand on the inside, "Now, peasant…. Get your weapon ready… You will easily fall to me like others."

"Krim," Cody said.

" **I know… Start your Engine…."** The young rider nodded, shifting the Ignition Key as he placed the Shift Car on his brace, flipping it once as he walked towards the fighting area. "Henshin…"

 _ **DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!**_

The Type Speed armor forms onto him as the tire attaches to his chest, the Count surprised to see such a thing, "Such amazing magic! Ohh.. It will be worth it when you lose to me, boy." The count smirked.

Cody was silent as handle ken crashed through the window and to Cody's hand. The count growled, waving his wand as a large explosion erupted where Cody stood. Siesta gasped in horror as the Count laughed, "That's what you get for trying to face me boy! I'm a Square Fire Mage! I'm basically have the power of the sun!"

 _ **MAX FLARE!**_

The fire swirled around Cody, the flames going into the Max Flare tire. The visor lit up as Cody got into his stance while Krim had a smile emoji.

" **Fight fire with fire,"** Krim said. " **We were aware of your magic Count Mott."**

Justice Hunter honked as it landed on Siesta's shoulder. "W-What?! How are you alive?! No one can survive my flames!" The Count gasped.

" **Technology beats magic,"** Krim mused.

"Don't take me as a fool you Commoner!" He growled, sending more and more flames as the tire simply absorbed every strike.

"Let me make this clear to you…." Cody growled, walking closer as the Count tried to use more, but it didn't work as the young rider grabbed his shirt, "Don't ever come to my school again…" He then leaned back, striking the Count with a headbutt, knocking him out and down as he let him go. He then looked up to Siesta, "Are you alright? He didn't harm you did he?" She hugged Cody, not willing to let go. He blinked and sighed softly, returning the hug as he felt her trembling. "It'll be okay…. I'm taking you home now." She nodded as Cody escorted her as Justice Hunter caged the count along with the guards.

Cody placed Siesta in the Tridoron as they began to head back to Tristan, he looked at the girl, a blanket covering her as she held it close and her bangs covered her eyes, "I promise you Siesta. I won't let them come back…" He reassured her.

She looked at Cody before she said, "Thank you."

He smiled to her, getting back into driving, ' _You know…. Henrietta was right…. I have to ignore what Freeze says. Protecting them from the Roidmudes and the corrupt is what matters now. I can worry about home later…'_ He said in his thoughts, knowing what he needed to do now.

* * *

 _Freeze and his 'assistant' Bat Roidmude 27 followed through the forest as snow fell with each step he took. "_ _ **Freeze-sama, we should have killed Krim and that new Drive."**_ _He explained._

" _ **No. I believe mental tactics are better use to harm the new Drive. He's too weak willed than Shinnosuke."**_ _Freeze stated._

 _The Roidmude bowed, "_ _ **As you wish, Freeze-sama."**_

 _They heard noises as they saw bandits. "Hey, freaks. Hand over everything you got…."_

 _Freeze and his assistant looked at each other before looking at the bandits. "_ _ **027, do as you wish."**_

 _The said Roidmude finally laughed as the bandits stood back. "_ _ **Ooh I have been waiting to have some fun!"**_ _He laughed as it shot the first bandit._

" _What the-" The next one was shot dead as more and more bodies piled up until it was the leader left. "W-What… are you monsters?"_

" _ **We are soon the be rulers of this world…."**_ _Freeze said as it grabs the thief's neck, squeezing on it._ " _ **Remember it as you die human… We are the Roidmudes."**_ _After that sentence was finished, the only thing left that could be heard in that forest was a loud, audible snap. The Roidmudes leaving the bodies they left as they head back to their secret base, ready to plot against this world, the humans, and of course, the new Kamen Rider Drive._

* * *

A/N: Welp! Another one done. Sorry that this one was a bit short, I was going to add more, but felt like the capture of Fouquet, Freeze appearing and Siesta being sold was good enough. And yes, I know that bit is too early to be put in, but if I didn't, this Chap would've been even shorter. So, sorry, but this had to happen. :P Now, I will say one thing. Chase will be in this, so is Mach, though for Mach it will be an oc for this, which I already have ready to go. And Chase will be brought in, with his memories in tack. So no Mashin Chaser people.

And yes, Heart, Brain, and Medic will also be in this, but just like the other Roidmudes, they will only remember up to a point. Thinking they were sent here by something else, than death. And also, Paradox, Angel and Banno will be in this too, just in case I forgot to mention it in earlier Chaps. But from that info, this is all I can say without spoilers alright?

Also, yes I know I forgot about Mott's magic. It has been awhile since I've seen the series, and I'm only remembering bits right now. The reason I made him a Fire mage than that of his real element, was due to me forgetting on it. Plus, I felt like having him use Fire would work well due to Max Flare. So please don't complain about a simple change alright? This is "Fanfiction" remember?

And finally, I know many of you are wondering why Derf isn't in this? Well, personally, I didn't want to add him in this. Cause with Krim, basically is replacing him as not only as his partner, but also him being a spiritual support. Thus having two of them would get annoying to have/use, as well as not point for me to do. So yeah, Derf isn't in this, cause Krim is a way better support for him than Derf.

Until then, later minna!


	5. Chapter 5: Fear Of The Dreaded Death

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASE! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

Familiar Of Zero: The Drive of Zero

* * *

Chapter 5: Fear Of The Dreaded Death

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _Inside the cells of Tristan, Fouquet, sat in there. Her bangs covering her face, but the tension showed she was angry. So lost… HER! The Crumbling Dirt, lost to a mere man. This shouldn't have happened. She should've have won, took the staff and that new magic, yet…. Here she was, sitting in a cell and waiting for either her time to run out, or they decide to end her._

 _Footsteps can be heard as Princess Henrietta stood in front of the cell. "Fouquet. Will you answer my questions this time?" she asked the thief. "Who asked you to get that staff? It was a safeguarded secret only the royals know of… so how did you find out about it?"_

" _I'm not saying anything…" She responded._

 _Henrietta sighed, "Why won't you tell me?" She kneeled down, "I promise, your life will be fine, no matter what. I don't like the death penalty and rather not give such a young woman to it…. Please… tell me who sent you to take the staff?"_

 _Fouquet turned, spitting at the princess as she backed off, wiping it away, "That should give you my answer, 'princess'.."_

 _Henrietta sighed, walking off and leaving her to her cell once more. Once gone, she sighs, turning towards the barred window and looking at the moon._

" _ **So… this is where you were, Fouquet…"**_ _A dark voice echoed in the darkness._

 _She raised her head to see a shadowy figure, but what was shown was a simple plate that read 'No. 54' on it's chest._

" _ **You've failed us, Fouquet… You should know what happens when you fail us…"**_

" _If it was because of that familiar."_

" _ **As if I care on how you lost…"**_ _The figure brought out a small blade, walking towards her._

" _That familiar was some type of magic to be in armor."_

 _This made the figure stop upon hearing armor. "_ _ **Describe."**_

" _Red, silver eyes, odd belt, some kind of… wheel on his chest…"_

" _ **Drive…."**_ _He growled in recognition. "_ _ **Tell me everything and I'll let you live."**_

 _Fouquet nodded, giving it all of the information it needed. "T-There… I told you everything I know… I can live now, rig-" She was stopped, the figure lifting her up by her neck, holding the blade against her chest, "I-I… thought… you will.. let… me… live?" She got out, trying to catch her breath as she struggles._

" _ **I lied…."**_ _It said, a forcible thrust entered Fouquet, her body going limp as the figure dropped her, leaving the room as smoke formed around it. Outside, the figure stood near a spire, looking at where the Academy would be,_ " _ **Guess I now have a new target…"**_

 _As it leaps off, a familiar black toy car rolls up, honking softly, along with an dump truck, firetruck, a road roller and finally a tow truck. They honked at one another, chasing off after the figure._

* * *

(Insert opening - Kimi no Shinwa by Akino)

* * *

 _ **Osore! Living your life don't give up now keep moving on**_

The screen starts off dark before a bright light shines. As it gets brighter, we then see a tunnel full of colors and rainbows.

 _ **Kimi wo dakishimeru nando mo nando mo nando mo**_

As the screen starts to fly through the tunnel, we see several Shift Cars racing through it before they come together to show the title card.

 _ **Ashita boku wa kimi ni deau darou**_

The screen then quickly moves over to show Cody on a mound. Looking out at Tristan as he holds Shift Speed in his hand. Smiling lightly as he looks down towards Belt-San who has a smile on.

 _ **Wazuka na hoshiakari wo tayori ni**_

It then cuts to Louise who's trying her best with some spell. She raises and waves her wand as she chants something, only for it to be blown up in her face, filling the screen with smoke. It dies quickly down as she's now covered in soot as she sighs from another failed attempt at magic

 _ **Boku ni wa kimi ga wakaru yo wakaru yo**_

The screen then shifts towards Siesta as she pours some tea in a cup for Guiche and Montmorency as she sees Kirche hugging a picture of Cody, while Tabitha ignores her antics.

 _ **Senoku no toki wo koe**_

It then quickly moves over to Professor Colbart looking over at one of the Shift Cars with delight and curiosity.

 _ **Futari hiraku densetsu no tobira**_

It then pans to Head-Master Osmond and Princess Henrietta looking at a mirror with saddened and fearful expressions as the screen slowly moves towards the mirror.

 _ **Naraku no ao tobikoete**_

Inside the mirror, showed several Roidmudes attacking a town. People scatter in fear before a Density Shift shoots out, slowing them all down.

 _ **Kimi to hai ni naru tame**_

The screen quickly pans to the left as it then shows Heart, Brain and Medic there, along with Gold and Dark Drive. Looking down at the feared people with delight.

 _ **Nagaki rinne wo kanashimi tsurete**_

But the screen then moves over again to show Cody, with an angered look on his face as he seems them, enjoying this torment.

 _ **Tabi shite kitanda**_

Cody then turns the Ignition Key as he places Shift Speed on the brace before doing Drive's pose. Once done, he then dons on Type Speed as he then charges into battle.

 _ **Zenryoku de mikansei**_

As he rushes into battle, he punches and kicks away each Roidmude that comes his way as several Shift Cars fly in to help out.

 _ **Kimi no tonari de**_

But as he clashes, he then comes face to face with Dark Drive as they start battling about. Fists clashing, sending ripples of energy outward.

 _ **Kawaita kokoro hodoke chi wo nagasu kedo**_

And before Gold Drive or the other Roidmudes try to join in, several shots fire at their feet. As they turn, they then see Mach and Chaser there, weapons ready.

 _ **Soba ni iru yo zutto**_

As Cody and Dark Drive battle it out, and with each punch, Cody changes from Type Speed to Wild, and Technic.

 _ **Yorisotte zutto**_

But once Heart joins the fight, he then starts to change into Dead-Heat, Formula and finally Tridoron. Once he does, Cody and Heart clashes fists, sending shockwaves all around.

 _ **Futari hikari no fune ni noru**_

Once the shockwave is done, Cody is quickly pushed back and changes back to normal. He pants heavily until he sees Agnes and the rest of Tristan help him up.

 _ **Kaze no hajimari no oto kanade you**_

Once Cody is up he smiles brightly at them as the clouds move away, to shine down upon them as the title card appears one last time.

* * *

A new day came as Cody, the young rider was sitting at a table, drinking some water, and eating a bit of food. "Mmm! This is amazing Siesta! You got some serious talent for cooking!" He said to her, scarfing down some food.

"Thank you, Sir Cody." She beamed. "I just wanted to thank you for what you have done."

He smiled at her, "There's no reason to. I'm just doing what I can, now with Krim by my side." He said, turning towards the scientist, now sipping on a bowl of milk. "Seriously, you have to tell me how you can do that?"

" **That I wonder myself when I transferred myself to this belt."** He mused before continuing his drinking.

The young rider chuckled softly, eating some more. "Any info on any Shift Car locations?" He asked him.

" **There are faint signs coming west of this academy."** He informed. " **I count four to be exact."**

"Hmm… Either they found your signal, or chasing someone… Now the exact coordinates?" Cody asked.

Krim was quiet for a moment until he said, " **Odd, they are in some castle. Siesta, do you know any castles that is west from here?"**

"Oh uh…. Well.. The only one I can think about is the old castle of Gandalf." She responded.

"Castle of Gandalf?" Cody and Krim repeated.

Siesta nodded, "He was the first Void Magic User. And during his time in this world, he lived in that castle… though it's been banned by the public to ever set foot in it…" She explained.

Krim and Cody looked at each other then at Siesta. "We are gonna head there to find the other Shift Cars." Cody declared.

The maid looked at them with a worried look, "What? You can't!" She declared.

Krim on the other hand spit out his drink, flabbergasted upon hearing Cody. " **Siesta is right Cody. The place is off limits. There could be reason to it. After many years it could already be on the point of collapsing."** Krim agreed.

"But, if we don't try, we could miss out on saving the Shift Cars. Or worse, a Roidmude finds them." He frowned.

The scientist sighed, " **You do have a point…"**

"But, Sir Cody, I insist you don't do it. Other who have tried…. Never came back…" She frowned with worry.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, Siesta. You can count on it." He assured with a grin.

"Promise… you'll return?" she asked softly.

Cody placed his hand on her shoulder, "I promise." He assured.

" **Though, how will you explain this to Louise about this plan of yours?"** Krim asked the obvious question.

"Uh…" He got out before he was kicked in the face, landing on the ground. "Ow…" He groaned. He looked and saw Louise with an angered look. "H-Hey Louise…"

"You think you can hide some plan from me, dog?" she huffed, crossing her arms, "You are NOT going in that castle!" She denied.

"But Louise-"

"The answer is no! I will not let some filthy dog, desecrate that holy site!" She denied him.

" **Louise, if I may, do you value the life of others?"** Krim questioned.

"Of course I do," she replied.

" **Then tell me what would** _ **you**_ **do if the Roidmudes take the Shift Cars to prevent us from defeating them? What would** _ **you**_ **do if they succeed and try to take over the land?"**

"I…." She closed her mouth, unable to figure out an answer before growling softly, "FINE!" she turns to them, "But I'm coming too."

"Thanks Louise," Cody thanked.

"Just don't poop on the carpet when we're there." She huffed, walking away.

"I'm not a dog!" He argued. "I'm a human being!"

* * *

 _Kirche was combing her hair as she looks in the mirror. She quickly looked back at the door then at the window to make sure those tiny trinkets weren't in her room. Whenever she tries to go after Cody, they lock her up in her own room! Her room!_

 _She knew if she could get that one chance, she would have her destined one. And now, she can only wait, watch, and plan. The red haired girl sighs heavily, "Oh, Sir Cody… How I wish you can be mine…" She sighed once more, hugging a pillow in her arms._

" _Are we seriously taking this contraption?" Louise's voice was heard._

 _Kirche blinked before looking out the window to see Louise and her familiar as they were staring at the red contraption with wheels._

" _Yeah, it's the fastest way to get there," Cody smiled._

" _ **Luckily it will take us to the signal where the other Shift Cars are."**_ _Krim_ _added._

" _Can't we just take a carriage?" Louise groaned._

 _Cody looked at Krim, "Hey Krim what goes faster, a horse or the Tridoron?"_

" _ **The Tridoron of course."**_ _Krim said with pride._

" _Then that answers that!" He smiled before grabbing Louise. "Come on."_

 _The doors opened up by themselves surprising Louise and Kirche as Cody gently pushed Louise into the passenger seat before going to the driver's seat._

' _Just what are they doing in that odd thing?' Kirche thought to herself, watching them from her window._

" _Here goes nothing," Cody said before the Tridoron ignited its engines, making Louise yelp in fright upon the sound. "Don't worry Louise. That's just the engine, the machine that starts this car up and keeps it going." He explained._

" _It's…. Still scary…." She muttered._

" _You better tighten that seat belt," Krim advised as he tightened himself onto the dashboard upon seeing Cody's grin that was filled with excitement._

" _Why would I-"_

 _Before she and Kirche knew it, Cody pressed the pedal, the wheels turning before the Tridoron quickly zoomed off._

" _KYAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The sound of Louise was heard before fading._

 _Kirche though, her eyes widen with surprise. It just…. Disappeared before she even knew it. Like lighting… It was so fast! Kirche then had a soft blush and smile, leaning against her hand and sighing. "Sir Cody… You're full of surprises…" She said happily. She then stood up, walking out of her room, luckily enough the small trinkets weren't around as she marched towards Tabitha's room._

" _Oh Tabitha~" Kirche called out._

 _In Tabitha's room, she heard her voice and footsteps in which she waved her wand the moment Kirche entered before reading as a mute Kirche was talking, making gesture and such until Tabitha waved her wand again._

" _-And we should go after the two!" The redhead concluded. "I'm in love, Tabitha!"_

 _Tabitha looked at Kirche. "You said that before…." She said._

" _I know, but this time is different! He's just so…"_

" _Amazing?"_

" _Yes!" Kirche beamed, "Please Tabitha? I need your help to woo him! Pleeease."_

 _Tabitha was silent before closing her book and walking to the window and whistled. Her familiar Slyphid flew to the window as Tabitha and Kirche got on. "Description?" She asked Kirche._

" _It looked something like…." She took out some paper and began to draw something, once done, it was a poorly drawn version of that machine he had, "It was something like this!"_

 _Tabitha looked at it before looking down at her familiar. "Red… Four wheels… going fast… No eating along the way…" she said. The dragon nodded, leaning its neck down for the two to ride on._

" _You're the best Tabitha!" Kirche hugged her friend._

* * *

With Cody, Louise, and Krim, the Rider slowed the Tridoron down as they finally made it to the location. "Here we are!" He smiled as the doors opened up. He turned to see the young mage crawling out of the car, panting heavily and her face pale. "You alright?"

"Never… Do… That… Again…" She said before her face turned green and went to the bush and lost what she had in her stomach.

"Sorry… Force of habit…" Cody apologized.

" **More like going into fandom…"** Krim muttered.

"I'll try to go slower next time." He chuckled softly.

"You better…" Louise said approaching him as she grabbed his ear. "Or you will be sleeping outside with no dinner!"

"Owowowowow!" He flailed his arms from the pain. "Okay, okay!"

She released her grip on his ear as the two. Well three due to Krim look at the castle. "This is the castle that is off limits?" Cody noted.

"Yes…. Those who enter will be killed on sight by the guardians…" Louise explained, pointing to the few gargoyles on the building.

"Seriously?" Cody deadpanned. "If they are guardians then why aren't they moving?"

"Cause we're not in the border of the castle yet." she sighs as she points to a few pillars in front of them.

"Oh…" The young rider looked down at Krim, "Has the signal changed?"

" **They are still moving around in that castle."** Krim informed.

"Alright. Time to head in." Cody smiles, walking forward. Louise panicked as he was about to step over the border of the castle area and when he did…

Nothing happened?

"And you said that those guardians would attack," he said with a smug grin.

"But… they should've…. They've attacked before… So why not now?" Louise gawked, walking forward, worried they would do the same to her, but when she stepped over the border, nothing happened either.

"Maybe the magic wore off?" Cody shrugged.

The two approached the entrance of the castle as Cody gently pushed the doors opened, revealing the interior of the castle but it was covered in webs and dust all over the place.

"What… a… dump…" Cody said out loud, before being smacked by the pink haired mage.

"Show respect!" She barked.

"Tell that to the little spider on your shoulder," he said before walking ahead. He smirked, hearing her quick shriek as she follows after him. "So any idea where they're at, Krim? Or is the signal too scrambled to be traced?"

" **Give me a moment,"** he said.

What the two didn't know was that outside the castle, Kirche and Tabitha were arriving. But as they get closer, the dragon stops before landing, next to the Tridoron. Kirche quickly hops off and peeks through the window, before turning to the castle.

"So.. darling is in there? Hmph, won't be too much trouble to find him." Kirche huffed, walking towards it until she felt something holding her back, she turned to see Tabitha holding her cape. "What are you doing?"

"Trap," she pointed at the gargoyles that were now staring down at the two. Kirche slowly moved away from the border as the gargoyles' heads were back in normal position.

"But.. darling is in there! I have to go after him!" Kirche whimpered.

"Can't progress," she added.

Kirche sighed, looking back at the machine, looking at it before a smirk appears on her lips. She then grabbed the handle, opening the door as she crawls in and looks back at Tabitha, "Seems I just have to wait for him to return." She giggled.

She suddenly felt the seat move a bit. "Huh?" Before she knew it, Kirche was forced out of the Tridoron, the doors closed before locking themselves. "What the?!" she growled, rushing towards it and tugging on the handle, trying to pry them open. it was futile as it moved on its own in which she took a few steps, the car moved away. She repeated the process and again and again, the car moved itself away from her.

The Tridoron did not like her much like the Shift Cars.

Tabitha and her dragon kept on watching, a soft smile on her face, "Entertaining…" She said to herself.

* * *

" **Hmm?"**

Cody looked down at Krim, "What's up, Krim?" He asked him.

" **I detect them nearby… It's Shift Wild's signal!"**

"Wait, the Signal was from Wild?" Cody smiled.

"What is Shift Wild?" Louise asked.

" **A Shift Car that is has a very high defense capability with the armor along with attack. It's basically nothing but strength and defense."** He explained. " **However… it needs certain requirements in order for it to be used.**

"What's the requirement?" Louise asked, turning to Cody, "To be a dog?" She smirked.

" **The user has to be motivated and sadly…"** Krim sighed. " **You don't have that requirement Cody."**

Cody looks down, a bit surprised, "Wait what? I thought I had it ready?" He frowned.

" **Not from my scans Cody,"** Krim pointed out. " **It likes with Shinnosuke, you have to have the motivation and be fired up in order for you to use Shift Wild."**

The young rider sighed, "And here I thought I had it easy now…." He said softly.

" **Some things are never easy, Cody."** The scientist sighed. " **That is the thing about life. There are times when it comes to the point that there are troubles to go through…"**

"I…. know… But…. I thought I knew it like the back of my hand… Drive's powers…." He sighed once more, "Guess I was just imagining things then…."

The three continue their travel across the castle until they came across a long hall with statues of knights on display. With the statues covered in webs and dust and the quiet atmosphere, it was a little ominous. "Geez.. Now I know how it feels from those scary movies." Cody shuddered. "This emptiness is just unsettling… I just hope Kayako or Sadako doesn't pop out of anywhere…."

Cody could feel Krim flinch in the belt, " **Don't joke about that!"** He shouted with a shiver.

"Sorry," Cody apologized as the three walk.

"Who is this Kayako and Sadako?" Louise asked.

" **You don't want to know,"** Krim shuddered.

"Well… I could show her and the other students the movies…." Cody said with a toothy grin.

" **For the love of Kami don't."** Krim pleaded. " **I rather not have students in fear."**

"Just saying," he shrugged.

They continued their progress until they made it to the door. " **The signal is just behind the door."**

Cody nodded before he grabbed the doorknob but it caused the door to fall to the ground, dust forming. "Uh… Oops?"

"You idiot!" Louise smacked him, "What did I say about not breaking anything in this holy site?!"

"It's not my fault! This place is as old as rock!" He argued until soft honks interrupted the two, making them look and saw Shift Wild. "Hey it's Shift Wild!"

The said Shift Car quickly his away. "Wait, you guys are safe. Krim is with me." Cody assured.

" **Shift Cars."**

The four saw Shift Wild but they also saw a few others with it. Rumble Dump, Hooking Wrecker, Fire Braver, and Rolling Gravity. They all honked happily to see Krim as they all drive around Cody and Louise. "Let's get you guys out of this creepy place." He insisted before they left the room but when they did they saw a bundle of metal at the very center of the hall. "L-Louise… was those armor pieces there before?" He asked.

"U-Uh… I-I don't think so…." She gulped, clinging to him.

They saw black smoke coming out of it before it began to assemble itself. When it did, it was both mechanical and Knight-like as its black Knight-like armor was sturdy and durable that showed it's a tough one with wires connected on some parts of its armor, smoke emitting from the openings of its body while the helmet had a singular opening, a single red glowing eye as blue fire spewed from the neck and head, as if they could separate. However it wielded a large gun blade as its chest glowed a number before dimming. " _ **Hello Drive."**_

" **Cody, that is an Evolved Roidmude!"** Krim warned.

" _ **Oh? So you are here too Krim. It makes things easier for me."**_ The Roidmude chuckled ominously. " _ **You can call me the Dullahan Roidmude, after the knight of the stories in this world."**_

"Heh, if Chase was here, he would like to have a word with you." Cody chuckled. "But… since he isn't, I'll be the one to send you to hell. Ikouze, Belt-san!"

" **Start your Engine!"** Krim announced as Cody twisted the key with Shift Speed in hand.

The tune played as he placed the Shift Car on his brace, moving his arms into the pose, "Henshin!" He called out, pumping the Shift Car once.

 _ **DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!**_

The red armor forms onto him, as the Speed Tire places itself on him as he draws out the Handle Ken. "Time to take you out!" He shouted, rushing towards the Roidmude.

He tried to strike it but it's armor separated as the blade only cut through the smoke as the distant armor fired a round at Cody due to the gun blade, causing the Rider to stumble back before the Roidmude concert it to sword mode and struck him across the chest, sparks bleeding off the armor.

Cody stumbled more until he tried to attack again but it was useless as the Dullahan Roidmude's armor separate again and again with Cody unable to hit him. "Quit separating will ya!?"

" **Che, even if I didn't, your weak level wouldn't be a match for me."** Dullahan chuckled. Their weapons clashed until the Roidmude pushed Cody back, its eye glowing and shot laser projectiles at him.

Cody screamed out in pain, sent flying until he landed in front of Louise. "Cody!" She rushed to him.

"G-Get… to safety… Louise…" He panted, slowly standing up.

"You are my familiar! I am not leaving you behind!"

"Just go!" He charged towards the Roidmude who scoffed as Cody's attack phased through it. He looked around until a voice said behind him. " _ **Boo."**_

He quickly looked back, only to be greeted with a metal fist to his helmet, sending him flying until he impacted the wall. " _ **Hahahaha, oh how easy it is for me."**_ It looked at Louise who stood back. " _ **Your next."**_

Louise stumbled in fear as the Roidmude approached her as Cody reached out to Louise. "L-Louise…!" He said weakly.

The Roidmude raised his gun blade at her, " _ **Say goodbye!"**_

"NOO!"

Before it could, the windows were crashed through and to Cody's surprised were those gargoyles that Louise mentioned earlier. They howled, charging at Roidmude as they tackle it through the wall, striking it several times as they fight with it.

" **Grr… lousy rocks! Stay out of my way!"** It shouted, swinging its blade at them.

Cody looked at the Roidmude then at Louise. He slowly got up and rushed to Louise. "C-Come on, let's go while it's distracted." He said before he and Louise quickly rushed out of the castle.

* * *

The two were running towards the Tridoron with Louise helping Cody, however they also saw Tabitha, Sylphid and Kirche. And both had a regretful expression as Kirche runs up to the two.

"DARLING!" The redheaded mage shouts out, rushing at them before hugging the young rider tightly, smothering him in her chest. "Finally you have come for me!"

" **Hunter, Shadow."** Krim said.

The said two approached Kirche and formed a small cage around her. " **Again, you are too young to love Cody…"** Krim reminded. " **This world really does remind me of the Feudal Era of Japan… and right now we have to leave as fast as possible."**

The doors of the Tridoron finally opened as it allowed Louise to get in as the cage on Kirche vanished while Cody was getting in the Rider machine as well. "Darling! Where are you going?" Kirche asked, trying to pry the doors open.

They heard the castle doors burst open as they saw the Dullahan Roidmude as it stomped on the last gargoyle. "That's why!" He said weakly. "We have to go now!" He started the vehicle.

Kirche screamed in fear, as she and Tabitha quickly got on the dragon as they took off first. Dullahan growled, looking at Cody and Louise.

" _ **As if I'll let you two leave**_ **!"** It shouted, charging at them both.

" **Tridoron, shoot!"** Krim ordered. The vehicle fired rounds at it, actually hitting the Roidmude as it stumbled back before falling in which gave the three a chance to escape. Cody turned the vehicle around, before slamming his foot on the pedal, forcing it to speed off away from it.

* * *

When the group made it back to the academy, Cody slowly opened the door before he fell out, breathing heavily from the injuries he received from the Roidmude. Louise rushed to his side, tears forming around her eyes.

"Don't die! Don't you dare die on me you idiot!" She shouted to him, worried though.

" **He's going to need Mad Doctor again,"** Krim advised.

"No!" She denied, "I don't want to see him in that kind of pain again!"

" **He's sustaining major injuries, Louise."** Krim argued. " **Your healers won't be able to help him in time to stop the eventual internal bleeding. Mad Doctor is the only option to help him. He may be your familiar but he is my new partner too."**

Louise wanted to argue, but she knew he was right. Their healers won't be able to help him right now as she lowered her head, and nodded softly. The Mad Doctor Shift Car appeared as Shift Speed moved away in which the former took its place.

 _ **TIRE KOUKAN! MAD DOCTOR!**_

His tire changed into the said Shift Car before the Shift Car moved itself up as the button was pressed on its own.

 _ **HISSATSU: MAD DOCTOR!**_

Cody screamed in pain as the energy poured into him, fixing his injuries inside and out at a exceeding rate. Louise could only watch and pray right now to help him as much as she could. When the sparks died down, so did the armor as it revealed Cody as his injured finally faded. " **All injuries have been healed. His vitals are normal, he'll make a full recovery by morning."** Krim said.

"What… about that Roidmude? Did… it follow us?" Louise asked.

" **No, thankfully. Thanks to the Tridoron's shooting mechanism, it knocked it out but it will try to find us eventually once it gets back up."**

She sighed with relief, standing up as she tried to pick up her familiar, though due to her size and strength, she couldn't even budge him. "Nee some help?" Louise looked back to see Tabitha and Kirche with the former being the one to ask Louise.

"Y-Yes…" Louise nodded.

With that said, Slyphid picked up Cody as the group made their way to the doors of the academy to inform what happened. Kirche though turned and slapped Louise across the face. "Snap out of it, Louise." She called out to her.

"What was that for!" She snapped at the Zerbst.

"For believing this was your fault." She crossed her arms, "You maybe his Master, but don't think him risking his life for you is your fault. He was helping you as best he could, and you making sure he lived was more than enough."

Louise was gonna argue by she lowered her head upon realizing that the Zerbst was right. He risked his life to protect her and now he nearly died because of that. She looked at her unconscious familiar as he was resting in the infirmary bed while the Shift Cars protected him as they watched over him.

" **Cody must find his motivation and fast…"** Krim said from the Shift Speed. " **Shift Wild is the only way for Cody to beat Dullahan Roidmude due to its capabilities. If he doesn't then that Roidmude will be as strong as Freeze, Heart, or Brain."**

"Are they… enemies too?" Louise asked, turning to Krim.

" **Freeze yes. You all remember what he is capable of…"** They shivered upon the memory. " **As for Brain and Heart… They were enemies at first until Brain once sacrificed himself to save Medic from being used due to Banno's methods. It was then Heart and Medic vowed to fight alongside Shinnosuke to stop the madman."**

"Do…. you think they came here as well?" She asked.

" **Possibly… Knowing that Freeze and the other Roidmudes are here then they could be as… well as…"** he trailed off upon realizing something. " **Chase…."**

"Chase?" They asked in unison.

" **He too is a Roidmude, number 000."** He explained. " **However he was the** _ **first**_ **Drive before Shinnosuke and Cody here. Proto-Drive."**

"Warrior fell in battle…" Tabitha said, her head lowered. Louise and Kirche turned to her, before back to Krim to confirm if she was right.

" **He did indeed… He fell after the Global Freeze was stopped… until those Roidmudes removed his memories and made him become the Shinigami, Mashin Chaser."**

"Shinigami?"

" **The Grim Reaper and Guardian of Roidmudes."**

They all shivered from that word, Louise though realizing why Cody said such a thing. "What… happened to him?" Louise asked.

" **Chase continued to fight Shinnosuke until Kiriko protected Shinnosuke from being killed in which triggered Chase's old functions."**

"Kiriko?"

" **She was an officer of the law enforcement who often reminds Shinnosuke to not laze around."**

"Heh, sounds like a certain familiar I know…" Louise smiled.

" **Heh, you remind me of Kiriko as well."** Krim added. " **Anyways, as the battles go by, Chase began to recover his memories in which it lead to Chase injuring Shinnosuke, causing him to trigger the one memory: being a Kamen Rider. Kiriko gave Chase the Mach Driver and with thy, he was given a new title, Kamen Rider Chaser."**

Louise smiled, hearing about this before an idea came to her. "Say…. could Chase come back as well? You did say he is a Roidmude.. And.. if the others are coming back, shouldn't he as well?" She questioned.

" **There is a chance and luckily with his same memories… Makes me wonder what he is doing now since he too is in this world full of magic. But to him, he would want to understand it."**

"What do you mean?"

" **You see… Chase wants to understand human emotions. He first felt anger, doubt, even sadness. I remember the time when he had full emotions but that was because of Angel."**

"Another Roidmude?"

" **Yes… Angel is a manipulator, using her beauty and the golden feathers to control or change a person."** He responded.

"Sounds like a devil than an Angel…" Kirche scoffed.

" **Overall, for Chase, he developed feelings for Kiriko."** Hearing this surprised the girls. A machine who takes human form, an android, to what Krim calls, having a crush on a human being.

"Rejected…?" Tabitha asked.

" **Right you are. It was because Kiriko was in love with Shinnosuke who also loves Kiriko in which made Chase experience the feeling of sadness."**

"What happened next?" Louise asked, the three girls curious on Chase's story.

" **Kiriko's brother, Gou, despised and never trusted Chase but it was the one battle that Chase and Gou became friends… The Battle against Banno."**

"And who is Banno?" Kirche asked. The tension suddenly changed as Krim frowned.

" **The one I once called a colleague… But instead, he was a mad man who caused the Global Freeze of the Roidmudes. He was the reason to the Roidmude's chaos to the city and nearly caused a second Global Freeze."** Krim said with venom. " **He even considered Gou and Kiriko, who both hated him, as nothing but test subjects. His own children."**

The girls gasped upon this info. To think someone like that would do such a thing. It was beyond disgusting to them.

" **For Chase… he self-destructed himself to try and beat Banno."**

"Self… Destruct?"

" **Use his own Core to make himself act as a bomb to defeat Banno. He used everything he had to try and beat him."**

"How sad…" Tabitha muttered.

" **In the end… Gou considered Chase a friend… Chase told his last words to Gou before his death…"** Krim finished.

"That's so sad…." Louise frowned.

"It's like some kind of Knights tale." Kirche gushed with a smile.

" **But now, Chase may be alive and fighting the Roidmudes that even we may not know the numbers are dwindling."** Krim realized. " **He may even be stopping the crimes that are around your land. He is known to be a wanderer as well."**

"Then…. We have some hope in believing we have more allies.." Louise stated.

" **Yes,"** Krim 'nodded'. " **Chase has his reasons to protect but without the Mach Driver with him… there is a chance he would have to resort to using the Break Gunner like before."**

"Let's just hope he knows you're here to.. Belt-san.."

They looked at the bed to see Cody now awake. "Cody!" Louise rushed to him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm… okay," he assured. "That Roidmude was strong… Now I know how Shinnosuke felt when he fought against Crush Roidmude…."

"Darling!" Kirche rushed past Louise, hugging the young rider tightly once more.

" **Kirche…"** Krim reminded with a sigh.

She stuck her tongue out at him, hugging Cody more, much to their dismay. "Kirche… can you let me go?" Cody pleaded. "I'm still recovering from the fight earlier." Kirche pouted before releasing him from the embrace with Hunter and Shadow now on his shoulders, 'glaring' at the redhead. "How long was I out?"

"Nearly 7 hours," Louise answered.

"I see…." He then began to get out of the bed, "No time to waste… I need to train to use Wild…"

"But you still have to rest," Louise reminded.

"I can't with that Roidmude on the loose." He argued, about to stand up.

Louise fumed before she grabbed him by the ear, the Rider flailing his arms. "Owowowowow!"

"You need to rest, familiar!" She ordered. "That… 'Roidmude' may be loose but _you_ have to rest so you can fully recover!"

"Will you stop calling me that- OW!" He tried to argue, but her grip was stronger.

" **For once I have to agree with Louise, Cody."** Krim sighed upon seeing the interaction between the two.

The rider turns to him, "Seriously? You're siding with her?" He frowned.

" **Cody, you have to find your reason and motivation if you ever want to use Shift Wild."** He informed. " **If you don't, you won't be able to use it and I rather not let you die against that Roidmude."**

Cody flinched, knowing this to be true, realizing that he should listen. He sighed, nodding as he sat down. "Fine…." He accepts.

" **Good, for now rest while I keep track of the Roidmudes movement."** Krim said before the other shift Cars lifted him up and drove away, leaving the others while Hunter and Shadow stayed.

* * *

 _Dullahan was in the castle that he fought at, making it his own personal home. He growled upon Drive escaping earlier. He swung his sword, cleaving a pillar in half._

" _ **Talk about issues."**_ _The evolved Roidmude quickly turned around to see a certain Evolved Roidmude and Bat Roidmude_

" _ **Freeze-sama,"**_ _Dullahan Roidmude bowed. "_ _ **Drive was here but escaped from his near defeat."**_

" _ **I saw. But it matters not…. He is far weaker than that certain cop."**_ _Freeze scoffed._ " _ **He can't even access his other powers."**_ _Freeze turned to Dullahan,_ " _ **Go after him and finish him off…"**_

 _The Roidmude bowed. "_ _ **As you wish,"**_ _the armor and wires detached before smoke escaped his body as it flew away to go after the new Drive._

" _ **027, clean this place up."**_ _Freeze ordered the Bat Roidmude._

" _ **As you wish, Freeze-sama."**_ _The Roidmude began its duty while Freeze sat down on the chair._

" _ **Let's see if you can win this time, Drive,"**_ _Freeze said ominously as he stares out the window._

* * *

A/N: Heya minna! So VERY sorry on the late update for this story. Things kinda got out of hand. ^^; Now, yes, I know this is a bit short, but I wanted to at least get something up for this story. So, for this chap it will be short, but next one we'll try our best to make it a bit longer as well.

Anyways! The Dullahan Roidmude. Yes, I do know of the lores and more saying that their heads aren't attached. I know this. I just thought it'd be more menacing to them believing his head is attached, when in reality there's a trick to it. ;) Can't say much until next chap so I hope you all can understand?

Next up, Mach and Chase... the OG Chase will return, if I haven't already mentioned that, but not anytime soon, nor Mach. This is only the 5th Chap. I'd like a bit more time to build up into them. But they will return, just only the OG Chase while the Mach is used by someone new. And while Heart, Brain, and Medic are in this, still deciding if they're evil, new versions, or the actual trio. And no idea if Kamen Rider Heart will be in this. Still thinking. :P

So until then, later minna!


	6. Chapter 6: Fighting For Wild

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASES his ! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

Familiar Of Zero: The Drive of Zero

* * *

Chapter 5: Fighting For Wild

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _As the night dragged on, Louise sat in her school outfit, haven't moved an inch then as she watched over the sleeping young man. Worried still filled her from the run in with that new Dullahan Roidmude. It was painful for her to see her familiar be injured on her watch. She was supposed to protect him, not other way around!_

 _Sure there are creatures roaming around the outskirts in the forests but against a metal being from another world? It was impossible to fight it! Even with magic and yet there are two people in this world able to fight it. Cody and this… Chase._

 _She wants to help as much as she can! Yet… whenever these Roidmudes show… she can only cower in fear, and watch as her familiar takes in everything they throw… And she didn't like that. She had to become the one to fight them now, more than ever before._

 _The question was… how?_

 _Magic was out of the question since they were null to the Roidmudes. The only thing that stands between the Roidmudes and their victory is Krim and his Drive system. She turned to the sleeping belt, pondering it over as she walked over and took it and the bracelet up before she started to try her best to put them on without waking either of them up._

 _She tried again and again but… no use… it was useless. 'Please…' She pleaded as she tried again but no luck. She wanted to try again but she suddenly heard Krim grumble._

" _ **Can't let them… win…"**_

' _Krim?' She got out in her thoughts, listening in._

" _ **I can't die... "**_ _He continued in his sleep. "_ _ **... Not while… they're still out there…"**_

' _Krim must be having a nightmare…. Or… a flashback…' Louise frowned softly, not wanting to listen in on his personal demons, but unable to let him go as she squeezed him softer, comforting him. She assumed it was because of what the Roidmudes done to him. After all, the man who was his colleague created those Roidmudes… and killed him, betraying a good man._

 _After a bit the mumbling slowly stopped before Krim let out a satisfying sigh. Louise smiled softly as she placed him and the bracelet back on the table, before she too was now heading in bed. Though, she did know one thing. Next time that Roidmude shows, she'll take care of it now._

* * *

(Insert opening - Kimi no Shinwa by Akino)

* * *

 _ **Osore! Living your life don't give up now keep moving on**_

The screen starts off dark before a bright light shines. As it gets brighter, we then see a tunnel full of colors and rainbows.

 _ **Kimi wo dakishimeru nando mo nando mo nando mo**_

As the screen starts to fly through the tunnel, we see several Shift Cars racing through it before they come together to show the title card.

 _ **Ashita boku wa kimi ni deau darou**_

The screen then quickly moves over to show Cody on a mound. Looking out at Tristan as he holds Shift Speed in his hand. Smiling lightly as he looks down towards Belt-San who has a smile on.

 _ **Wazuka na hoshiakari wo tayori ni**_

It then cuts to Louise who's trying her best with some spell. She raises and waves her wand as she chants something, only for it to be blown up in her face, filling the screen with smoke. It dies quickly down as she's now covered in soot as she sighs from another failed attempt at magic

 _ **Boku ni wa kimi ga wakaru yo wakaru yo**_

The screen then shifts towards Siesta as she pours some tea in a cup for Guiche and Montmorency as she sees Kirche hugging a picture of Cody, while Tabitha ignores her antics.

 _ **Senoku no toki wo koe**_

It then quickly moves over to Professor Colbart looking over at one of the Shift Cars with delight and curiosity.

 _ **Futari hiraku densetsu no tobira**_

It then pans to Head-Master Osmond and Princess Henrietta looking at a mirror with saddened and fearful expressions as the screen slowly moves towards the mirror.

 _ **Naraku no ao tobikoete**_

Inside the mirror, showed several Roidmudes attacking a town. People scatter in fear before a Density Shift shoots out, slowing them all down.

 _ **Kimi to hai ni naru tame**_

The screen quickly pans to the left as it then shows Heart, Brain and Medic there, along with Gold and Dark Drive. Looking down at the feared people with delight.

 _ **Nagaki rinne wo kanashimi tsurete**_

But the screen then moves over again to show Cody, with an angered look on his face as he seems them, enjoying this torment.

 _ **Tabi shite kitanda**_

Cody then turns the Ignition Key as he places Shift Speed on the brace before doing Drive's pose. Once done, he then dons on Type Speed as he then charges into battle.

 _ **Zenryoku de mikansei**_

As he rushes into battle, he punches and kicks away each Roidmude that comes his way as several Shift Cars fly in to help out.

 _ **Kimi no tonari de**_

But as he clashes, he then comes face to face with Dark Drive as they start battling about. Fists clashing, sending ripples of energy outward.

 _ **Kawaita kokoro hodoke chi wo nagasu kedo**_

And before Gold Drive or the other Roidmudes try to join in, several shots fire at their feet. As they turn, they then see Mach and Chaser there, weapons ready.

 _ **Soba ni iru yo zutto**_

As Cody and Dark Drive battle it out, and with each punch, Cody changes from Type Speed to Wild, and Technic.

 _ **Yorisotte zutto**_

But once Heart joins the fight, he then starts to change into Dead-Heat, Formula and finally Tridoron. Once he does, Cody and Heart clashes fists, sending shockwaves all around.

 _ **Futari hikari no fune ni noru**_

Once the shockwave is done, Cody is quickly pushed back and changes back to normal. He pants heavily until he sees Agnes and the rest of Tristan help him up.

 _ **Kaze no hajimari no oto kanade you**_

Once Cody is up he smiles brightly at them as the clouds move away, to shine down upon them as the title card appears one last time.

* * *

Morning rises as Louise was up early, waiting to see her familiar wake up from the incident yesterday. She has to make sure he was alright, before she tries her best to convince Krim to let her use his power to defeat the Roidmude. But for now, she had to wait it out.

She heard Cody slowly waking up as he slowly sat up. "Ugh… morning Louise…." He smiled softly.

"Morning," She responded, crossing her arms.

"If you're gonna use your wand on me… make sure I'm 100% before that, alright?" He chuckled softly.

She huffs, looking away, "Come on, it's time for me to get breakfast." She said as she stood up.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, flinching as he stood up more to get dressed.

"More like nearly getting yourself killed…" She muttered before the two left the room after grabbing Krim and the bracelet. While Louise was quiet during the walk to the cafeteria, Cody was left wondering why Louise is upset.

"Can you tell me what is wrong?" He asked.

" **I wish I knew Cody. Guess she's still worried about you and that injury."** Krim noted.

"Oh… right…" He muttered before looking at Louise. "I guess you are still worried…?"

"Hmph!" She huffed, looking away at him, "Just hurry up, alright?"

"Okay, okay, sheesh…" He grumbled. "You can be a tsundere sometimes…"

"What even is that?!" She questioned.

"You'd know if you were from Earth." He rolled his eyes, before his body flinched and shook softly.

"Cody?"

"DDDDDAAAAARRRRRLLLLLIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!" In a bright flash, Cody was now on the ground, being hugged by Kirche none the less as she smothered him in her chest and giggled, "You're awake now Darling! I'm so glad you came to see me!"

She was pulled away by a long whip as she was pulled away and put into a cage made by Justice Hunter as the other Shift Cars glared at her. "Aw.. boo….. You toys and your old man are no fun…" She pouted.

" **Not old,"** Krim sighed. " **And you need to realize Cody and I still follow our laws no matter what."**

"True. But~! You two aren't in your world, so your laws don't apply!" She pointed out.

" **To us it applies, no matter where we go. Even in this world, right Cody?"**

"Yeah." He quickly agreed. "I agree with Krim on this one."

" **Shift Cars?"**

They all honked in agreement with Krim's statement. " **There you have it. So… enough of the flirting."** He warned.

"Hmmm… Nope." She winked, "Oh, Flame!" She called out, as her fire Salamander rushed towards them, only to run past and to her Mage before it began to melt the bars away.

Cody blinked before he looked down to Krim, "She… does realize that even with magic, it'll take too long to melt those bars, right?" He whispered.

" **Yeah, so it makes good time to leave."**

"Let's just go before she realizes…" Louise said, the young man nodding as the trio soon sneaked away as the busty mage cheered on her familiar. "At least she won't bother us in the meantime."

"Yeah, thank goodness for that…" Cody sighed. "We still have to worry about that Dullahan Roidmude. If I recall in books, they would find the one marked for death, which is us, and they don't stop and they use the darkness to their advantage."

" **It would explain why the Roidmude stayed in the castle."**

"If anything he'll come here…" Cody pointed out, as Louise soon grew pale from hearing that.

"WHAT!? SO WE BASICALLY MADE THIS PLACE A SOON-TO-BE SLAUGHTER!" Louise panicked. "We have to get away from here so the others won't get killed by that thing!"

"Louise… if anything he'll only attack me. Some Roidmudes do follow the coding they were given upon evolving. If anything, since I'm targeted for death, I'm the only one in danger. Unless someone else attacks him and he changes his mind, I'm the only one he'll try to slay." Cody pointed out.

"We should warn the headmaster about this! He has to know what will happen!"

"If he does, then more guards would come, and then they could end up being hurt or worse!" Cody called out the flaw, "Louise… I need to let him target me…."

"I am not allowing that! As your master you are to not do that!"

"Louise. I'm the only one who can stop them." Cody reminded, "Besides… I'm the only one who knows how to deal with Roidmudes and use the right ways to fend them off."

"I said no!" She denied.

"Why are you trying to deny me this, Louise? Are you really that scared of me being hurt?" He questioned.

"I am not telling you! I am not allowing you to face the Dullahan and risk your life to kill it!"

"And what have you make me do? Sit to the side and not stop them?" He questioned, "If I can't fight them, who will?" She wanted to argue but she instead kicked his shin, hard. He cried out in pain, holding his leg as she walks off, leaving him, "She sure is tsundere to the core…" He muttered to Krim.

" **To be honest, she gives off a Kiriko vibe when Shinnosuke ever noticed her smile that she used to deny all the time."**

"Hehe, true. Asides from the crush, don't want that." Cody shook his head. "She's more of a little sister to me."

" **Never expected to hear that from you."**

"It's true. I've had two brothers to show my Big Brother card." He smiled softly.

" **Two?"**

Cody nodded… "My first brother… Alex…. He was only two years younger than me. He was troublesome but… we got along…." He said before frowning softly, "After a few years… he gained a brain tumor in his head….. We had the money to save him but… the tumor grew too large, and upon removal…. He…. he died…. I was only able to recover because of my next younger brother was born a year later..."

Krim's eyes soften, " **I'm so sorry to hear that Cody…"**

"Hence why I want to understand Louise and help her. But show her that she doesn't have to force me away from these tasks. It why I plan to stay until it's done. Until she can move on without my aid." He admitted.

" **Let's hope so…"**

As Louise walks away, most likely heading to her next class. She was angry, but knew that Cody was right. She just didn't want to see him in that state again. She sighed softly before she felt something poking her boot. She looks down to find a black Shift Car poking at her feet.

"Where did you come from?" She questioned picking it up. But she flinched before looking around. Cody wasn't there as she sighed softly before returning to the Shift Car, "Sorry… But I can't let Cody find you." she apologized before pocketing the toy car and leaving for class.

* * *

As the classes went on inside, Cody remained outside as he looked at the few Shift Cars that he had, a soft smile on his face, "Heh, if my little bro was here too, he'd love to play with you guys." Cody chuckled.

The Shift Cars honk softly but Cody noticed something. "Wait… one, two, three…" He counted each Shift Car until he counted again and named them to make sure he had them but it confused him. "Hey Krim, how many are here with us?"

" **Let's see… Shift Speed."**

The said Shift Car honked.

" **Max Flare."** He continued on and on until he went to the last Shift Car. " **Shift Wild."** They didn't hear a honk. " **Shift Wild."** They once again heard no response from the Shift Car. " **Strange… where is Shift Wild?"**

"Maybe he slept in?" Cody questioned.

" **I don't know… I wonder where he went? He was with us earlier."** Krim pointed out.

"We'll find him later, Krim," He assured until a shadow loomed over the two. Looking up, he was greeted with the eyes of Sylphid. "Oh, hey there uh…. Sylphid was it?" He called out to the dragon as it continued to stare at him. "Uh… Krim? Little help? You do… know dragon right? I mean… you talked to Fruit Jesus once."

" **I am no translator, Cody,"** The scientist deadpanned. The dragon lowers her head before licking him, leaving behind some drool. "Okay… gross…" Cody cringed, wiping the drool off his face.

" **Heh, she likes you."**

"Wait, if you can't understand her, how do you know it's a female?" Cody questioned.

" **The weird thing is that the… dragon… is a strange one. Scans show she is female due to whatever is in her."**

"Huh…. Does…. She plan to eat me?" Cody questioned, only to see the dragon shake her head, "Wait, you can understand me?" He asked her, as it nodded, "Well… Guess you learn something new everyday then. So… what do you want, Sylphid?" The dragon stares at Cody before grabbing the back of his shirt, lifting him up. "Hey! What are you doing?"

The dragon places him on her back, much to his confusion. It gives what appeared to be a smile as it soon flapped it's wings and soon took off into the air with him riding on top. It was too quick for him to register but once everything calmed down, he looked around to see the view.

"W-Well…. Guess we now know, huh?" Cody got out.

" **Yeah… but the view is amazing!"**

Cody smiled, nodding to that as he looked around before turning forward to the dragon before he started to pet her head. The dragon responded with a soft coo, easing into the pet as the young teen smiled more and continued, "Heh… Guess I have a dragon friend now."

" **Guess you have,"** Krim smiled as they watch the view.

"Hey Krim…"

" **Hm?"**

"Do… you think we can get back home? I mean… both of us? What if only one of us can head back.. Or we follow the other into their world? What then?" Cody questioned the possibilities. "What if…. I can't see my family again?"

" **To be honest… I ask myself the same thing,"** Krim admitted. " **I always wonder if we can go home… after that day when I sealed myself away… I always wondered how the others are doing back home…"**

"Well, after that last stunt with the newest Rider, I bet they're happy to see you and hope you can rest again…. And same goes for me." Cody smiled softly.

" **Ah right… wait what?"**

"Shinnosuke actually met another Kamen Rider by the name… er, I believe it was… Ghost?" He recalled.

" **I don't remember any of that…. Must be due to your Earth making new things up."**

Cody shrugged. "Never got a chance to learn what happened after that," He admitted. "But what I do know is that Shinnosuke was able to be in Top Gear after he remembered what you said to him. Even Gou found a happy ending with Reiko."

" **Heh, I'm glad everyone was able to move on…. It makes me happy to hear that, and I know I'll be able to sleep peacefully once we return home."** Krim smiled.

Cody frown slightly but he understood why Krim would say that. If only Krim has a chance to see how much the others missed them. If only Krim was able to see them again… "Hey, Sylphid? Can you set us down now?" Cody asked the dragon.

Sylphid nodded, as she soon made her descend before they soon landed on the ground. She gently picked up him and placed him back down before nuzzling him happily, still wanting to have some fun with him.

"Sorry, Sylphid but I have to see how Louise is doing," The blonde apologized.

" **Uh… Cody…"** Krim said.

"Yeah?" He then froze upon the feeling of daggers to his back. "She's right behind me isn't she?"

" **Yes."**

He slowly turned around to see the young mage there, her arms crossed and glaring at him as she remained quiet, "U-Uh… Hello Louise…. How was the classes?" He asked her, hoping to change the subject. Her face soon turned red as she brings out her wand.

"Oh, come on!" He complained.

"Where were you?! I was waiting for 5 minutes!" She demanded. "Answer before I blow you back to your dog bed!"

"I was just with Slyphid," He pointed at the dragon. "I was in the air, seeing the view."

"Did that friend of Zerbest send her to take you away?!" She growled, inching closer.

"No, no way!"

"Then why were you on her dragon's back?"

"The dragon only wanted me to see the view from the air. That is all."

"Likely story…" She glared as the wand glowed softly.

"Oh great…" He sighed.

 _ ***BOOOM!***_

* * *

Cody slowly opened his eyes, greeted with the ceiling of a familiar room. Sitting up, he looks to the side, seeing Louise as she seemed to have been waiting for him to get up. "Why must you blow me up? Is this some gag or something?" She aims her wand, causing him to quickly shut up.

"That is what you deserve, dog."

"I am a human being!" He corrected in annoyance.

"Still can be a dog…" She huffed and looked away, only to flinch as she tried to hide something that seemed to be fidgeting in her pockets.

"What's wrong?" Cody noticed.

"I-It's nothing! Just… Just go walk around a bit! Stop struggling…" She muttered that last part.

"Uh… okay…?" He raised an eyebrow. "I'm gonna head out."

"You better keep away from Zerbst!"

"Yeah I know," he waved off as the other Shift Cars followed him as Speed gave a glance at Louise before leaving.

"Ah, hello there Sir Cody." Siesta greeted as the young rider made his way outside of the building.

Cody blinked before he noticed the maid approaching him, "Oh, hey Siesta. How is your day going?"

"I'm doing well." She smiled before they heard the young male's stomach growling, causing her to giggle, "Guess you missed lunch then, huh?"

"Hehehe, guess so."

"Would you like to have some food?" She offered with a smile.

"Sure," Cody accepted. "Thank you Siesta. All least there is someone else who is kind around here."

"Hehe, you have such kind words Sir Cody. Come, there's a few others who wanna meet you and thank you." Siesta offered with a smile.

Cody shrugged as he followed Siesta through the courtyard before reaching the kitchen area of the school. Inside was many staff, chefs and more as they soon stopped at what they were doing before looking at the two who entered. As they walked through, Siesta stopped and moved to the side as Cody soon saw a large man with a mustache. And he gave a presence of authority and experience as he glanced down at the young man.

"Ah, Siesta, welcome back. Who's your friend?"

"This is Cody," She smiled.

The man's brows raised up. "Ah you were the one who fought that serpent-man, saving Siesta and that noble." He realized. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, sir." Cody responded.

"Heh, he's an interesting fella. But, with how you saved Siesta from a Noble, I don't doubt you're Our Sword." He smiled, patting his back a bit too hard than he realized.

"Our Sword'?" he repeated in confusion, rubbing his back.

"You not only showed the nobles not to trounce us commoners but also defeated the serpent-man!" The man explained with a smile. "I even heard how you rescued Siesta from that Mott noble."

Cody smiled softly, "I was only doing what I could to stop something that wasn't right, but I also wanted to show them that I'll protect my friends as well." He informed them.

The man laughed heartedly, patting Cody's back once again. "Feel free to sit so you can eat." He said.

"Really? But I don't really deserve such treatment."

"Bah! It's the least we can do for helping us." The chef waved off.

Cody smiled once more and nodded, "Well.. alright then. Thank you." He thanked before he sat down and the staff literally gave him a buffet of tasty dishes, ones that he didn't feel like he earned, but they reminded him again before he started to dine in.

When he finished, he sighs in satisfaction upon having a full stomach. "Man that was delicious. Props to the chef," He said.

"Glad to see somebody appreciate our cooking!" The head chef smiled, "Come by any time when you're hungry, we'll be glad to help out Our Sword again."

"I appreciate it, thank you," Cody responded before he stood up. "I should head back before Louise gets upset… again."

"Take care, Our Sword!" They all said, waving to him as Siesta lead him back to the dorms as night began to fall over the school.

"That was good.. Thanks a lot, Siesta. I owe ya." He smiled at her.

"You're welcome, Cody," Siesta responded. "You have been so kind to me, especially for saving me from that… 'Roidmude' and from that mansion…"

"Hey, don't worry about it, we're friends after all." He smiled at her, "Plus you're a very charming young lady. I'm surprised none of these boys have tried to ask you out."

She blushed upon the comment before looking away. Cody chuckled upon her reaction until they heard a swooshing sound. They blinked as they look around until blue smoke crashes through the window and armored pieces fell onto the floor.

"Did… someone throw pieces of armor?" Siesta blinked.

"No… that's not armor…" Cody gulped as they witness the blue smoke entering the armor as wires began to spark before connecting as the armor began to assemble, forming the one and only Dullahan Roidmude.

" **Drive….."**

Cody glared as he moved in front of Siesta. "A D-Dullahan!?" She yelped in fear.

"Siesta… I need you to head back inside now…" He ordered her, holding up Shift Speed.

"But…"

"Go!" He yelled before he quickly twisted the knob. "Krim, Dullahan is back!" He informed.

" **Understood,** _ **Start Your Engine!"**_

Cody soon lifted up Shift Speed before flipping it around. He then quickly placed it into the bracelet before charging ahead, "Henshin!" He cried out, flipping the car as his armor begins to form.

 _ **DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!**_

Once the energetic tune played and the armor formed. The tire and Handle Ken flew out before adding onto the Rider. He soon got closer before swinging his blade, only for the Roidmude to block it with the base of the scythe, though from the impact made him cringe as he held his chest, most likely still in pain from before.

" _ **I got me some extra abilities, Drive,"**_ Dullahan Roidmude sneered. " _ **You are not the only one who had to prepare."**_

"W-What do you mean by that?" He questioned, panting softly.

The red eye on its helmet glowed before it began to unfold as it revealed a blue flame that was its true head as the wires began to move to different locations, the openings in the armor closing. The now unfolded helmet piece was soon grabbed by the wires as the surge began to cause it to grow, becoming a large shield as the red orb glowed fiercely as the scythe became a large gunblade.

"W-What the heck?!" Cody cried out, unhooking from the contact before he soon jumped back

" _ **Hehehe,"**_ Dullahan laughed as he points his shield at Cody. The eye in the shield glowed as energy began to build up, making Cody realize what it was about to do.

"Oh crap!" He gawked as the shield literally unleashed a blast of energy. He soon covered himself as the large blast shot out, striking the rider and tossing him away. Steam poured off as he groaned from the impact. He changed. He grew stronger and now was much more different than before.

" _ **You think you will win this time, Drive?"**_ The Roidmude mocked as he bashed Cody through the wall, sending him through the Academy walls as he coughed from the hit. " _ **Well think again!"**_

He kicks Cody across the chest, sending him rolling across the ground. And upon getting up, was met with several shots to the Rider as he covered himself from any worse injuries. "K-Krim! A-Any ideas?" Cody grunted.

" _ **I… I don't know. We have to use Wild but you can't because of you lack the key component."**_

"R-Right…. I gotta have a different motivation…" He reminded himself of how Wild can work.

The Roidmude charged up another shield blast, causing Cody to quickly get to cover as the beam literally left a large hole in the wall.

"Crap… we need to move before it starts hurting anyone!" Cody grimaced, standing up and flipping the Shift Car a few times.

 _ **SP-SP-SPEED!**_

In seconds, Cody gained the speed boost as he raced past The Dullahan Roidmude, gaining its attention as it followed after him. The rider using this chance to go into the forest, hoping the nature and wildlife would be enough to distract it.

" _ **You can run but you can't hide, Drive!"**_ The Roidmude's voice echoes through the forest.

Cody panted, resting against a rockwall as he held his sides, "Geh…. Can't risk him knowing… Can't call for the others to help, since they'll just lead him to me…" He panted and grunts, powering through the pain.

" **We must find Shift Wild,"** Krim grimaced.

"Just where is he?" Cody asked. "We haven't seen him since we left…" he stopped upon finally realizing it. "Louise… darn it, she has Shift Wild!"

" **That would explain why she was acting strange and talking to herself…"** Krim sighed. " **Let's just hope we can make it back and find her and Shift Wild before we're caught."**

"Yeah, can you tell the Shift Cars to get Shift Wild?"

" **Right away,"** he responded.

* * *

 _Louise has been hearing large explosions for the last 10 minutes, the sound waking and startling everyone in the Academy. She looked around, realizing Cody isn't back as she soon grew pale. "Cody…." She muttered, before she got dressed quickly, along with grabbing her wand. "You idiot…"_

 _She left the door and noticed Siesta in a panic. "Maid! What has happened!"_

" _A-A Dullahan! It showed up and is going after Sir Cody!"_

 _Louise's eyes widen from hearing this, "Where did they go, Maid?" She questioned._

" _T-The forest!"_

" _I see…. You go on and get to safety. I'm going after them."_

 _Siesta frantically nodded and quickly ran as Louise went to the courtyard but when she did, she was greeted with the Shift Cars, staring at her. She looked away as she then took out and held out Shift Wild, "Take me to my familiar….." She said to them all._

 _They look at each other then at Louise before honking, gesturing her to follow. She follows after them all, heading towards her familiar as she grew more worried, "You better not die on me, Cody…" She muttered to herself._

* * *

Cody looks left and right, keeping watch for the Evolved Roidmude. He has been walking around for the past 10 minutes, trying to make sure nothing happens. He had to beat the Roidmude. Even worse, is how dark it was. Clouds covered the moon, making it a bit too hard to see in the dark, even with the Drive Systems as they had to keep the lights low so they won't be spotted.

"Anything on the radar, Krim?" Cody questioned.

" **None so far… keep watch of the surroundings."**

"Good… Any idea how long the Shift Cars will get here, without the tracks?" He added on.

" **They'll have to move on the ground,"** The scientist replied. " **Hopefully** **they will get here before that Roidmude finds us."**

"Then… all we can do it wait out and hope that they find us in time…" He groaned softly. "Ugh… how did he get so strong? Think Brain or Medic came back too?"

" **Possibly but they would probably still have their memories since Freeze seems to remember very well about his defeat. So I would assume Freeze is behind it."**

"Hopefully…. If that's the case, we may get them and possibly Heart as allies…." Cody sighed, "After all… They were revived once before, even if it was for a little bit."

" **Yeah and-"** Krim stopped as he detected nearby signals. " **I am detecting the Shift Cars, they are heading to us."**

Cody sighed with relief, "Thank god…. I was getting worried…" He said before standing up, only to feel another shot behind him, forcing him to the ground.

" **Heh…. found you Drive…."** Dullahan chuckled, only to receive a familiar explosion to the face.

Out of the bushes was the Shift Cars and… "Louise!? What are you doing here!?"

"To fight off that, Roidmude! What do you think?" she questioned him.

"Louise, for the last time, all that magic stuff won't work on the Roidmudes!" He argued. "You know as much as I do that the only thing standing between them from winning is Krim and the Drive system! You guys won't be able to harm them!"

"I don't care!" She shouted out, her hands trembling, "Seeing you…. Seeing you get hurt, just hurts me more…. I don't like it…. I don't like seeing my friend get hurt like that…." She admitted, "So… As your Master, I'll fight your battles…. Even if magic can't work on them, _I_ will!" She said, raising up a stick as she charged ahead, striking the Roidmude's face, only for the stick to snap with ease.

" _ **Now you have done it, human."**_ It 'frowned' as the blue fire that was its head burst as it grabs her by the neck, lifting her up effortlessly. She coughs and struggles against its grip as she tried to fend off, but was unable to.

The Roidmude chuckled at her, " **You stupid human… you really think you can defeat us Roidmudes? We are superior! After all… At least we have some purpose… unlike you little girl."** The Roidmude said, as Louise flinched from that, " **Oh yes… I can see it clearly from your memories… Your parents are ashamed of you… Ashamed to see one of their own members of their family barely perform in magic… You weren't sent here to become stronger and learn… You were sent here so they didn't have to bother seeing how much of a failure you really are!"** Dullahan Roidmude cackled out loudly.

"You leave her alone!" Cody shouted as he managed to kick the Roidmude away from them. Louise landed in his arms as she coughed to regain the air she lost from the Roidmude's grip. "You alright?"

"I-Idiot…" She coughed out, "Why do you keep defying me?"

Cody sighed softly, "It's because fighting to stop them and keep you all safe is what drives me to continue. To defy you is to protect you from this, Louise…" He said to her. "If I just stop, and stay on the sidelines, I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you or others." He sets her down before he glared at the Roidmude.

" _ **You really think you can beat me, Drive? You can't even dent my armor!"**_ He mocked.

"I don't care," He said. "Does it even matter if I can't win? Does it even matter if I lose. No, all that matters is the one thing that is very important…" he reaches down to pick up Shift Wild. "To protect not just those around me but to protect Louise. It is about time I focus on not just helping myself but to help others including Louise!"

He quickly replaces Shift Speed and inserts Shift Wild into the brace.

 _ **DRIVE! TYPE: WILD!**_

 _ **G-G-G-G-GO L-L-LE-LE-LET'S DO THIS!**_

An urban hip-hop tune rang as Cody became enveloped in cylindrical data-like energy as black armored pieces appeared around him before attaching themselves on his body along with a new wheel went to his right shoulder which is a large, broad dune buggy wheel.

He was now in a gray bodysuit as his armor appears to look heavier with a grille in his chestplate and narrow blue headlights. The helmet looked blocky with headlights on top but also lacked the spoilers while he has black armor on the shins, thighs, forearms, and upper arms.

" _ **Bakana…"**_ The Evolved Roidmude uttered in shock as it took a step back from seeing the Type Wild form.

" _ **Amazing!**_ **You motivation and passion are at full gauge Cody!"** Krim complimented.

"Heh, well then. Dullahan!" Cody called out before getting into his leaning pose. "Hitoppashiri tsukiayeo!" He announced before charging ahead.

" _ **KI-SAMA!"**_ It roars out as the Roidmude rushes towards Cody with its sword raised. Cody quickly uses his right shoulder the moment the sword was brought down, the attack not even harming Cody.

"My turn you bastard!" He pulls his arm back before punching the Roidmude, sending it through a few trees. When it stood up, a part of its armor was caved in, leaving a large dent in the armor. "Heh, guess I don't know my own strength." He chuckled.

The Dullahan Roidmude growled, raising it's blade as it charged ahead, but upon swinging it, Cody caught the blade with ease in his hand, before clenching it before it snapped, "Now… I'm going to make you pay for making Louise cry…" He threatened.

The Roidmude quickly moved back before bringing up the shield that was charging up, this time with a lot more energy. " **DIE!"**

"Krim? Any ideas?" Cody questioned, unsure how Type Wild could handle this.

" **I have one."**

Hearing the honking sound of the Shift Car, Cody noticed an incoming object as he caught it in his hand before twisting the key and replaced Shift Wild with none other than Rumble Dump.

 _ **TIRE KOUKAN!**_

The tire/drill landed on the ground first before flying towards him, knocking off the tire on his shoulder and equipped to him.

 _ **RUMBLE DUMP!**_

Now equipped with Rumble Dump, he suddenly felt the tire and the drill that was connected to it. He lifted up the weapon, a smirk on his face, "Ah, I see…. Time to get digging!" He quickly brings it down to the ground. When the Roidmude unleashed the blast, it obliterated the area Cody was in.

"Cody!"

" _ **Heh, guess he wasn't so tough after all."**_ When the smoke died down, the Roidmude saw the Rider wasn't there. " _ **WHAT!?"**_

Instead of a dead Rider, there was a large hole as if someone dug a hole in the ground. The ground underneath the Roidmude shook as what came out was Cody, drilling up as it struck the Roidmude, and shattered the shield, leaving it defenseless and weakened than before.

The Roidmude tried to get back up, but unable to as the flames that it had died down to an ember, leaving it unable to fight back. Cody shook off some dirt that was on him before turning to the Roidmude.

" _ **This… can't be…"**_ it gritted its teeth.

"Say hello to the rest of the Roidmudes in hell." Cody said, twisting the key as he pressed the button and activated the finisher.

 _ **HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE! DUMP!**_

The drill on the end of the weapon began to spin rapidly, building up energy as the visor for the Drive helmet lite up before Cody raised the weapon high, "Giga! Drill! BREAKER!" He cried out, flying towards the Roidmude as the drill spun rapidly before extending as if he now became the drill. He soon pierced through the Roidmude before skidding to a halt on the other side. The Dullahan Roidmude cried out before a large explosion erupted from it's body, only for its core to fly out before shattering away, leaving nothing but ash left for them to see.

Cody panted, now feeling the adrenaline vanishing and replaced with exhaustion. Removing the Shift Car, the armor vanished as Cody fell to his knees. "I… did it…" he said before he fell unconscious.

* * *

The young rider's eyes slowly opened, revealing the school's medical ward as he glanced around, only to see Siesta pouring some tea for Louise, and oddly enough milk for Krim who was able to sip it, "R-Right… he could do that…" He said weakly, gaining the group's attention.

"Cody!" Louise rushed to his side before smacking the back of his head.

"Gah! Still recovering here, Louise!" He groaned, rubbing his head.

"You idiot! You could have gotten yourself killed!" She pointed out.

"It's better than you dying in front of my eyes, Louise… I already lost someone I cared for once already…" He frowned softly.

She stared at him before looking away. "... don't do that again, you got me worried…" she mumbled.

"I'll try my best." He smiled, petting the top of her head gently.

She huffed upon this, "You better."

" **Still, this does leave something to ponder."** Krim noted to the others, " **If one can be this powered up… Who's the one doing it, and how strong would the more stronger Roidmudes become should they gain this power?"**

"I want to know too… hopefully we will find out soon." Cody muttered. "So… what happens now?"

" **You should relax for now. You deserve it after fighting that Evolved Roidmude."**

"I'd like the sound of that….." He smiled, closing his eyes before drifting off.

Though once he does, Louise sighed softly, "You sure there's no other way we can't let him fight?" She asked the scientist.

" **Sadly there isn't…"** Krim replied. " **If Chase really is around then you should all hope Cody will have a better chance."**

"Is this 'Chase' really that strong, Sir Krim?" Siesta questioned.

" **He is. Having more combat experience than Cody, he is also capable of seeing who is human and who isn't. He can tell between lies and truth."**

"If he sounds so amazing, then why isn't he here?" Louise asked, almost annoyed the fact that this person wasn't here.

" **As I said before, he is a wanderer. Plus… he died in combat against Banno..."**

This made the two girls flinch and their eyes soften from hearing this, "H-He died…?" Louise got out as Krim 'nodded', "I-I see.. I'm… I'm very sorry for being so insensitive."

" **It's alright,"** He assured. " **If anything, I'm glad he is possibly here to stop the Roidmudes."**

"Well, if we can find him, then I can rest easily." Louise sighed as she turned to the Shift Cars, "So… 'Wild' is able to give him a new form. Do all of them possess this ability?"

" **Shift Speed, Shift Wild, Shift Technic, Shift Formula, Shift Fruit, Shift Next/Special,** _ **and**_ **Shift Tridoron."** He listed. " **Those type of Shift Cars give him access to different forms."**

"Amazing… And they all give him unique powers too?" Siesta gasped.

" **Indeed but as of now, we only have Shift Speed and Shift Wild… there others are out there, somewhere..."**

"So… what will happen should he gain all of the Shift Cars?" Louise asked.

" **Hehe… it is better if you saw it with your own eyes."**

* * *

The next day rose as Cody was accompanying with Louise to her morning classes. The young rider was now healed up and ready to tackle the day. The only thing surprised him is what Louise told him, "You seriously are allowing me to view the alchemy class?" He got out, "Is this some sort of new reality where Louise will see me as an equal?!" He got out comically.

She glared at Cody. "This is considered one of the few things are are now allowed to do, for now. Keep it up and you won't be able to."

"Heh, roger that." He smiled at her, "But what brought up with this change?"

She huffed and looked away, "Nothing. Must be your imagination." She said, though while he couldn't see it, she did gain a soft smile on her face.

"Okay..?" He raised an eyebrow before the two entered the classroom as he sat next to Louise.

"What are you doing here, you Zero?" A voice called out. Near by stood a young girl, same height as Louise, but gave a more 'noble' presence to her. She had short brown hair, with a single strand poking out from the top of her head and highlighted gold. She also had the same uniform, but her eyes that were glaring were unique, with one being green and the other being brown.

"What do you think? Being here for class," she crossed her arms with a frown.

"And bring that filthy commoner with you?" She spat out.

" **Not a commoner…"** Krim muttered in annoyance.

"You should know when to stay quiet, spirit. You and that worthless male should know when to now intrude in my presence." She got out.

"Oi!/ **Oi!"** The two frowned in unison.

"Leave them out of this, Juliet." Louise glared back.

"That's Juliet La Albatross, to you, Zero!" Juliet sounded off her family name. "A low class mage and family such as yours needs to learn respect!"

"What did you say!?" The pinkette growled.

"You heard me. I'm still surprised that you're even in here. Can't even cast spells right, and you're the runt of the litter. It's sad to see a family be so desperate to remove their child from the embarrassment they cause." Juliet laughed.

Cody and Krim frowned deeply, that is until Krim chose to speak up. " **A failure is those with absolutely no success young lady. A failure is someone who chooses to give up on their goals. A failure is something that doesn't show results. Louise on the other hand is** _ **not**_ **a failure. While she can't perform certain spells, she has proved to herself she is capable of standing up and prove to others she can make a change. Being here along with Cody, she showed she does have this 'magic' including these 'explosion spells' and furthermore she wasn't afraid of confronting two monsters with one taking the motif of a dullahan. So tell me young lady, who is the real failure here when Louise is a girl with a bright future while you show arrogance to others!"**

Many of the students were in shock, and gawking that this 'spirit' had the nerve to say such a thing to us nobles. Even Louise was surprised by this as Cody chuckled, "Well said Krim. Louise may not be that adept at spells, but at least she has more heart than you, Juliet." Cody turned to the noble, "If anything, she's more important than you are. Especially since she summoned me, and is friends with a certain someone we ALL know of."

" **Agreed,"** Krim said with agreement.

"Y-You… You dare speak to me like that?!" She growled out.

"I'm not speaking to an angel, only a worm…." Cody spat out.

" **More like a girl full of arrogance… truly reminds me of the Feudal Era."**

"More like Elitists who can't take a hint that they're even lower than us 'Commoners'." Cody got out, as Juliet gasped once more.

"Y-You… filthy commoner! You dare speak to me like that?!" She growled, "Fine… Then punishment is in order…. A duel sounds fitting, no?"

' _Didn't this happen already?'_ Cody questioned in his thoughts but shrugged, "Fine, only to prove myself again. Right Krim?"

" **Absolutely."**

"Then I expect to see you there. If your monkey brain can remember where that courtyard is?" She cackled before the bell rang to signal the start of the class.

' _Oh, this will be enjoyable…'_ Cody smirked in his thoughts. When class ended, the entire class went to the courtyard to witness the duel as Cody was prepared. Many students were watching this, much more than the first time as some were still skeptic about this, still believing it to be rumors once more, while others were excited to see him fight once more.

"Seems the crowd grew… Guess they really enjoyed Sir Cody and him fighting the first time." Siesta noted.

"At least this time, the 'rumors' of him winning will no longer be that. Maybe we can finally get some peace…" Louise huffed, her arms crossed as they waited for the fight to start.

Cody stood there, waiting for the match to start as Juliet was taking her sweet time to get here, making the young rider impatient as he wanted to get this over with. "And here I thought it was going to be on time," Cody muttered.

" **Time is everything…"** Krim sighed. " **Sometimes is takes too much time."**

"I'm surprised! Filth like you actually showed up for once." Juliet called out, as she walked into the ring.

"I have been waiting for 3 minutes unlike you, taking too much time to get here." Cody deadpanned.

"Hmph, I was busy. Besides, I figured you'd have your tail between your legs and run away from this. After all, you're facing a true noble here." She giggled.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Cody rolled his eyes. "Ready, Krim?"

" _ **Absolutely! Start your Engines!"**_

Cody twisted the knob of the buckle as the music played out. Once ready, he grabs Shift Speed before he flicked it and placed it in the brace. "Henshin!" He announced before pushing the lever.

 _ **DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!**_

His armor formed from the energy as the tire from the Tridoron shot out and attached to the armor. Once finished, many of the students who haven't seen this were in shock and awe, while those who have seen it were still gleaming at this 'magic'.

"Ready, Juliet? Or scared to lose to a 'Commoner'?" Cody smirked under his helmet.

Juliet growled, "I will show you, your place." She then drew out her wand, "I am Juliet La Albatross, I am a Triangle Wind Mage… And you will bow to me, Commoner!" She introduced as the wind blew around her, though upon doing so what looked to be strands of wind came out as they flew off towards one large shed, it soon opened up to reveal several suits of armor and weapons as they all had the wind strands attached to them, as their helmets gained light green 'eyes' inside it. "And one of my specialties is able to use my magic and make these dolls obey my whim."

"Huh…" Cody noted.

" **Almost reminds me of the Angel Roidmude and her feathers…"** Krim said, shivering on the memory. That Roidmude was a sadistic one and nearly made Chase under her control.

"Don't even remind me of her…" Cody shivered as well, "I hope she's not revived either…"

" **Dear Kami that better not happen…"**

"If you two would stop gawking, let's begin this easy match." She smirked, snapping her fingers as the suits began to approach the area.

"Id' say some speed is necessary first, along with some Tire Koukans, and finish off with Type Wild. Sound good?" Cody said his plan to Krim.

" **Hmm… that's actually a good idea. Smart thinking, Cody."**

"I maybe a young adult, but I'm still a geek, through and through. So I remembered how each Shift Car can work." He pointed out before he quickly pumps the Brace a few times.

 _ **SP-SP-SPEED!**_

The Tire spun before he rushed ahead, striking the first few suits of armor. Hitting each one and either knocking them down, or easily busting through them with ease as he began to dwindle the forces slowly for now, before changing the Tires. "Let's switch things up!"

 _ **TIRE KOUKAN! MIDNIGHT SHADOW!**_

The Speed Tire was knocked off and replaced with the Midnight Shadow Tire as three other clones appeared in a puff of smoke. "Let's see how you handle this?" He taunted the noble.

She growled with anger, "Surround him! Make sure he can't escape!" She ordered. The suits responded as they soon boxed him in, leaving no room to run away, though forgetting the air.

Cody smirked as himself and the clones jumped into the air, surprising the noble before they began to rain shurikens down upon the suits that closed in first before they dropped down and started to pick off another set by jumping between each suit before they landed as the clones disappeared. "Next up is something to keep the rest of you, stiff as a board." He joked before Spin Mixer landed in his hands before switching out the Shift Car and pumping the new one to activate the tire.

 _ **TIRE KOUKAN! SPIN MIXER!**_

With another tire changed, Cody chuckled before pressing the brace.

 _ **MI-MI-MIXER!**_

The tire on his chest began to spin before shooting orbs of cement that began to trap the suits. The cement dried over, trapping them from inching any closer, but it barely looked like it was about to hold up well enough for him to be done with this match.

"Ha! You seriously think freezing them like that would work? What an idiot familiar you have Louise the Zero!" Juliet laughed.

"Well then… Guess I should get more _Wild_ with them. Eh, Louise?" Cody hinted at her, waiting for her response.

"Huh?" She blinked until realizing what he meant. "Y-Yeah."

Cody grabs the new Shift Car before he replaced Mixer with Wild, as he replaced the Shift Car and pumped the new one, activating the armor change.

 _ **DRIVE! TYPE: WILD!**_

 _ **G-G-G-G-GO L-L-LE-LE-LET'S DO THIS!**_

The energy cylinder appeared as the Type Wild armor forms, and upon placing onto him the Type Speed armor is destroyed as he dons the stronger form on. The Type Wild shot out before attaching to the shoulder and finishing it, as this time everyone was shocked upon this new form, while Louise smirked at Juliet who was also stunned by this.

"Let's get wild," Cody grinned as he kneels down, facing the trapped suits. He pushes himself towards them before he used his shoulder and bashed the suits into pieces. But it wasn't done before the pieces of armor began to reform into a much larger suit of knight armor, as some pieces also became that of its sword and shield. "Thats…. New? Can Type Wild handle something that big, Krim?" Cody questioned.

" **Of course! Just make sure you don't get hit too much, Cody."** Krim warned.

"Understood," he nodded before charging towards the large suit of armor. Avoiding an attack, he looks to the side. "Handle-Ken!" Everyone was confused until the said sword literally flew towards Cody on its own, the rider catching it in his grip.

He pressed on the center of the wheel as it honked upon the few touches he made. He then charged in, deflecting the swipes of the giant suit while striking at it, but as pieces fell off, they quickly reattached to the suit, making it harder to beat it completely.

"Grr! This thing is tough!" Cody growled out before getting an idea, "Wait… I got it! Krim, this is gonna be odd, but if it works, we can end it with two Hissatsu's!"

" **Hmm…"** Krim pondered. " **There is a possibility but it won't hurt to give it a try."**

Cody smiled, as he twisted the Ignition Key as he took out Shift Wild and place it into the slot for Handle-Ken. It glowed as he then turned the wheel and pressed the horn once more as his visor lit up as he began to build up energy.

 _ **HISSATSU! WILD! FULL THROTTLE!**_

Cody soon charged ahead, but as soon as he got close, he spun around as he began to speed around the giant suit, hacking and slashing away at it like a top as he was cutting down more pieces of armor before it could reform itself. He then began to spin and race around it's body, leaving trail of his cuts along the whole suit before he reached the center piece. He then jumped off before taking out Shift Wild and placing it back onto the bracelet. Finally he twisted the key once more and pressed the button to end this match.

 _ **HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE! WILD!**_

Cod's visor lit up once more as the Type Wild Tire began to spin rapidly as well. He then descended upon the centerpiece of the giant suit of armor as the energy built up into the tire and his shoulder, "WilDrop!" Cody cried out, as he then shoulder checked the suit of armor, breaking through it and shattering the armor into literally specs of metal. This time, it couldn't reform from such smaller pieces of metal.

Cody looks at the Noble with a smirk under his helmet as he casually approaches Juliet. He shoulders his sword, looking at her. "So… do you give up? Or do I have to do another humiliation?"

"You…. you cheated…." She said, her fist clenching in anger.

"That wasn't cheating, it was a fair match." He pointed at her. "I showed what I can do and proved that I can fight."

"You cheated! No Commoner can do something like that!" She pointed to him, "I swear… I'll figure out how you can do that, and use it myself!" She stated.

" **That won't be possible."** Krim informed.

"Might as well let, it go Krim." Cody shrugged, "A spoiled brat like her won't ever understand on how the world works. Only her imagination is what's important."

" **Good point."**

Cody soon changed back before he head towards Louise and smiles "Well, what's next for today?"

* * *

A/N: And with that, Type Wild is now in the arsenal! ^^ The rest of Wild's Shift Cars will come as well, just wanted to get Wild out of the way. Plus, some more insight with Louise, showing she does care, but with her upbringing and how she's treated, it's hard for her to express it. ^^

As for Juliet, she's just a foil I made for gags and all that. Since, let's face it. After Guiche and that other girl in the later seasons, we don't get many foils to the group. so, I decided to toss my hand and see how it'll go? Of course there'll be some development later on, but for now, she'll do what she can to humiliate Louise and especially Cody. XD

So until then, later minna!


	7. Chapter 7: Disguise! Capture The Abuser

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASES his ! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

Familiar Of Zero: The Drive of Zero

* * *

Chapter 7: Disguise! Capture The Abuser

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _WIthin the mansion of one Noble named, Turenne, who was also a tax collector towards a small town began to have one of his servants tally the total tax for this month. The fat Noble chewing on some high quality meat as he heard that some weren't paying in advance._

" _What?! You mean to tell me they're still resisting?!" He questioned, tossing a bone at the servant._

" _T-That's correct," the servant flinched._

" _What about those guards I sent to 'teach' them?" He questioned._

" _Even with them they are still resisting."_

" _Useless…. USELESS!" He tossed more eaten and used food at the servant, "I need to get more money so I may live in luxury! But how can I when you're all incompetent?!"_

" _I-I'm sorry Sir Turenne…" The servant bowed._

" _Bah! Get out of my sight!" He ordered, as he sat there on his golden throne alone. He continued to eat what was left as he heard the doors open, "Didn't I tell you to beat it?!"_

" _ **Is that anyway to treat guests?"**_

 _The noble flinched as he looked up to see 4 Roidmudes entering his chamber, "M-Monsters!"_

 _The four Roidmudes stared at the noble before they moved aside, revealing a fifth Roidmude but different than the other four. It looked somewhat of a rusted yellow with a canvas on its chest, and its arm had on tendrils that showed several different colors._

 _This was an Evolved Roidmude, the Paint Roidmude who held his arm that had numerous tubes over the forearm. "_ _ **Such marvelous taste you have, human noble."**_ _He gestured to the surroundings._

" _U-Uh… t-thank you?" He got out, "You're… not going to kill me, monster?"_

 _Pixels surrounded Paint's body before revealing a man who looks to be in his forties with a striped coat over a light blue dress shirt as a red piece of cloth was tucked into the collar as he also wore beige pants. This was Paint's human form from the other world, the identity of Kazuhiro Asaya. The now disguised man took a seat while the Roidmude's stood close to him like guards. "Why would I kill someone who wishes to oppress other humans?" He asked with an amusing tone._

 _The noble blinked before adjusting himself, "I… I see. So what brings you to my domain then?"_

" _Heh…" He picks up a cup of wine as he swirls the drink, seeing the colors appear in the glass from the liquid. "I have a proposition for you. Something that can benefit you and for myself."_

 _Turenne's brow raised at this idea, "And… what would that be?"_

 _The Roidmude grinned, seeing the man is willing to hear him out. Humans are truly… helpful for them._

* * *

(Insert opening - Kimi no Shinwa by Akino)

* * *

 _ **Osore! Living your life don't give up now keep moving on**_

The screen starts off dark before a bright light shines. As it gets brighter, we then see a tunnel full of colors and rainbows.

 _ **Kimi wo dakishimeru nando mo nando mo nando mo**_

As the screen starts to fly through the tunnel, we see several Shift Cars racing through it before they come together to show the title card.

 _ **Ashita boku wa kimi ni deau darou**_

The screen then quickly moves over to show Cody on a mound. Looking out at Tristan as he holds Shift Speed in his hand. Smiling lightly as he looks down towards Belt-San who has a smile on.

 _ **Wazuka na hoshiakari wo tayori ni**_

It then cuts to Louise who's trying her best with some spell. She raises and waves her wand as she chants something, only for it to be blown up in her face, filling the screen with smoke. It dies quickly down as she's now covered in soot as she sighs from another failed attempt at magic

 _ **Boku ni wa kimi ga wakaru yo wakaru yo**_

The screen then shifts towards Siesta as she pours some tea in a cup for Guiche and Montmorency as she sees Kirche hugging a picture of Cody, while Tabitha ignores her antics.

 _ **Senoku no toki wo koe**_

It then quickly moves over to Professor Colbart looking over at one of the Shift Cars with delight and curiosity.

 _ **Futari hiraku densetsu no tobira**_

It then pans to Head-Master Osmond and Princess Henrietta looking at a mirror with saddened and fearful expressions as the screen slowly moves towards the mirror.

 _ **Naraku no ao tobikoete**_

Inside the mirror, showed several Roidmudes attacking a town. People scatter in fear before a Density Shift shoots out, slowing them all down.

 _ **Kimi to hai ni naru tame**_

The screen quickly pans to the left as it then shows Heart, Brain and Medic there, along with Gold and Dark Drive. Looking down at the feared people with delight.

 _ **Nagaki rinne wo kanashimi tsurete**_

But the screen then moves over again to show Cody, with an angered look on his face as he seems them, enjoying this torment.

 _ **Tabi shite kitanda**_

Cody then turns the Ignition Key as he places Shift Speed on the brace before doing Drive's pose. Once done, he then dons on Type Speed as he then charges into battle.

 _ **Zenryoku de mikansei**_

As he rushes into battle, he punches and kicks away each Roidmude that comes his way as several Shift Cars fly in to help out.

 _ **Kimi no tonari de**_

But as he clashes, he then comes face to face with Dark Drive as they start battling about. Fists clashing, sending ripples of energy outward.

 _ **Kawaita kokoro hodoke chi wo nagasu kedo**_

And before Gold Drive or the other Roidmudes try to join in, several shots fire at their feet. As they turn, they then see Mach and Chaser there, weapons ready.

 _ **Soba ni iru yo zutto**_

As Cody and Dark Drive battle it out, and with each punch, Cody changes from Type Speed to Wild, and Technic.

 _ **Yorisotte zutto**_

But once Heart joins the fight, he then starts to change into Dead-Heat, Formula and finally Tridoron. Once he does, Cody and Heart clashes fists, sending shockwaves all around.

 _ **Futari hikari no fune ni noru**_

Once the shockwave is done, Cody is quickly pushed back and changes back to normal. He pants heavily until he sees Agnes and the rest of Tristan help him up.

 _ **Kaze no hajimari no oto kanade you**_

Once Cody is up he smiles brightly at them as the clouds move away, to shine down upon them as the title card appears one last time.

* * *

Another day has gone by, as the young rider was up and around. Polishing off Krim and the Shift Cars as he waited for Louise to return today from one of her classes. Cody placed Shift Wild back down, showing that the Shift Cars were all polished and clean.

"There you all go. Clean as a whistle." He smiled.

The Shift Cars all honked in gratitude, finally feeling clean after being in this land. While it was primitive, they still had to get through such as a clean. "Hey Krim… I have been meaning to ask…"

" _ **Hm? What is it?"**_

"About the Roidmudes… if Freeze does remember his defeat. Does that mean Heart, Medic, and Brain will be the same?"

Krim pondered for a moment before his expression changed. " _ **It is possible since some of the Roidmudes we know of remember their fights in Earth along with Freeze. So there is a possibility that not only Chase remembering but also the other three Roidmudes. No doubt they would be searching for Chase since from everyone else, they would go to him in order to find out where they are as well as looking for me for assistance."**_

"If that's the case, then more help would be needed. Especially what happened later with Heart." Cody smiled, remembering the Heart/Mach V-Cinema. "I'm still surprised that you allowed him to help."

" _ **He wanted to redeem himself after all, Cody."**_ Krim reminded. " _ **And it comes to show that even former enemies can make a difference as heroes."**_

"I wonder if we'll ever see them."

" _ **I'm sure they will soon."**_

"How can you tell?"

" _ **Aside from detecting other Roidmudes you can say, and I may be in this belt, a gut feeling."**_ Krim smiled.

"Heh, well. Whatever happens, we'll deal with them should they come up." Cody smiled softly at the scientist. He really did mean it too. If the three Roidmudes and Kamen Rider Chaser are here then it would give Cody an easier time knowing he will be helped by four people with more experience with Roidmudes. That being said, his inner fanboy side was anticipating to meet them. Sure they were bad guys at first but they did help Shinnosuke after all later on!

" _ **You alright Cody?"**_

"Oh, uh just waiting for Louise is all," He assured, not wanting to tell Krim about his inner side wanting to meet the four.

The door jiggled a bit before Louise rushed in. The young rider turned to see that the time upon her arrival…. Was MUCH earlier than expected. The pink mage panted as she pointed to him, "Y-You… Belt… Toys…. Capital… now…"

"Uh… what?" He blinked in confusion.

She groaned, rolling her eyes before she pulled out what looked to be a document from Henrietta. "Princess Henrietta summoned us to the capital! We need to go, now!" She shouted at him.

"Okay, okay, why didn't you tell me that instead?" He questioned.

"Ugh, do I need to hold your hand, dog?" She responded.

"Maybe hold your own hand," He huffed.

"What was that?" She growled, reaching for her wand.

"Uh… n-nothing! Let's see what Henrietta wants?" He responded.

"I thought so," She said before the two left the room and made their way to see Henrietta.

* * *

It didn't take very long to reach the capital, thanks to Louise's instructions to it since the young rider and scientist haven't been there yet. But once arrived, eyes were immediately drawn to their odd 'carriage', as they soon reached the royal palace.

Upon walking in, they were greeted with several royal knights and guards as they took them to the throne room, and oddly enough upon entering, were a load of people, noble,s and even some students from Tristan Academy as the three soon turned their attention to Princess Henrietta as she smiled at them.

"Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere. Please, step forward." Henrietta pleaded softly to her friend. The pinkette obeyed as she steps forward. The Princess smiled as she stood up as she tapped a sword on her shoulders, "By my power as the ruler of Tristan, I hear by made you a Chevalier. For you efforts in stopping Fouquet, and defeating many of those Roidmudes." She said, before handing the pinkette a medal to show her new status.

"Thank you, your highness," Louise responded.

"But that's not all." She smiled before turning to Cody and Krim as she walked over and handed them the same medal, "I also hereby make your familiar, Cody Aldrich, and his partner Krim Steinbelt, as Chevalier's as well. For their effort and help in defeating the Roidmudes as well." She said, tapping the young blonde's shoulder before handing them the medals.

Cody though, was a bit taken back by all of this as he looked at the medal, "Henrietta, you don't need to do such a thing. Stopping them is more than enough for me." He smiled, trying to be humble.

" _ **The thing of the Kamen Riders is that we never ask for anything in return, your majesty,"**_ Krim informed. " _ **Like the Riders I have met, they would have agreed."**_

The Princess giggled softly, spite the glares and soft growls from the other nobles, "I understand and respect that, Sir Krim. But I do insist on this, it'll help you two be able to stop the Roidmudes quicker without any interference from any Nobles, Guards or Knights, should they feel suspicious of you." She informed them.

Krim sighed softly, in his mind it was like the stuff he read of the history of the Feudal era. " _ **Alright…"**_

Cody smiled, taking the medals before looking back up at the Princess, "So, was this really just to give us medals?" He questioned, only for Louise to kick his shin to make him quiet.

She nodded before gesturing others to leave in which they complied, leaving behind the three as the only ones in the throne room. "Yes, I have a favor to ask the three of you." She explained.

"Whatever it is, we'll do it!" Louise smiled.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Cody questioned, only to earn another kick to the shin.

" _ **What do you need us to do?"**_ Krim asked the Princess.

"I need you all to investigate a certain town…" she requested, "People have been giving me their voices, saying that the Noble who runs the town, is not only abusing his power…. But using monster to make some people…. 'Disappear'..."

"Roidmudes are involved?" Cody gasped.

" _ **Great… deja vu all over again…"**_ The three look at Krim. " _ **When I worked with Shinnosuke, Roidmudes have been known to work with people. Either criminals or those with grudges and such."**_

"I do not know….. One reason I would like to request you all to go there, and find proof. If he is using his power and abusing it, along with using Roidmudes, then please. Please detain him." Henrietta pleaded, her eyes showing concern.

"Sure thing, Princess Henrietta. You can count on it." Cody smiled.

* * *

"YOU WASTED ALL THE MONEY BY GAMBLING!?" Cody exclaimed.

The two were able to reach the town in time. Though, had to hide the Tridoron and Krim otherwise they would draw attention. They were to pose as siblings, roaming the land and all, even wearing some clothes for the occasion, spite Louise's 'noble' status being harmed.

Cody decided that maybe blending in, having a room for awhile, and a job would help out as he went to find some clues. Only to return to know that Louise just spent all of the money, Henrietta gave them for this task, all on gambling and now they were penniless.

"What was I supposed to do? Let you use it and have us in a dump? At least with me, we would've lived in luxury." Louise huffed.

"That was the point of blending in! The princess told us we were suppose to blend in with the crowd to find this noble she mentioned!"

"How am I, daughter of the Valliere family, supposed to live and act properly, if I'm only in commoner's place and…. Drag?!" she questioned, still not liking the uniform that he bought a few towns ago. It was a neatly knitted pink and and dark blue shirt, with a grey skirt.

"For the love of…" Cody swipes his hand across his face. "That was the point! And now we have no money that can help us complete the mission. Geez, are all nobles like this?"

"Well, maybe if you followed my lead, we wouldn't be having this argument." She huffed before turning and stepping on his foot. "And what do you mean by that?!"

"I said what I meant." Cody crossed his arms, after rubbing his foot from the blow. "You have to realize that living all rich and luxury isn't all about that. When it comes to stuff like this, you have to follow the rules. Believe me. Back home, there are members in law enforcement who would live in a tough place in order to blend in and stop a crime. It's called being undercover. While some try their hardest to uphold the law, spite being almost near broke!"

Louise flinched, overhearing about this as she lowered her head. She understood this meant a lot to Henrietta, even more so her familiar due to what his world is like compared here. "S-Sorry…" She apologized softly.

"Tres bien!" a voice called out.

The two blink before they looked back to see a man wearing white boots, blue shorts with a pink tank top. He had short dark hair along with a mustache and beard. And top it all, he was wearing lipstick and mascara.

"You two look like to be in a real pickle!" The man said to them, 'eyeing' them as he looked around, "Oh yes, I can tell as clear as day. You're siblings who are roaming around trying to find a life, after your parents tossed you out."

Cody flinched, surprised to see this guy basically knew the 'backstory' he thought of along the way, "Uh… Y-Yes sir…. And thanks to 'sis' here…. We now lost our money…." He sighed, only for Louise to stomp on his foot, causing the young man to flinch in pain but hold his ground.

"Oh mon! That's no good!" The male said, making a very dramatic pose that reminded the teen of a fellow pastiere chef, who kicked major ass with a Durain, and a over-chatty Doughnut Shop Owner. "Well, you two don't need to worry anymore. If you want, you can come stay at my inn. You'll have rent, and a place to work!" He offered.

"Not in a million ye-" Louise was soon stopped as Cody covered her mouth.

"We'd love to! Thank you so much sir!" Cody smiled, not wanting Louise to ruin another chance.

"Tres bien! Follow me, kiddies!" The male said, as he began to walk.

Cody sighed with relief, knowing their task can continue, before he yelped in pain. Louise actually bit him! "What was that for?!" He questioned her, though quietly.

"Why are we agreeing to this?"

"May I remind you to _who_ wasted all the money?" He informed. "Besides, with this, we not only have a place to stay, but a job. We need to do this to help Henrietta, Louise. And if you can't set aside your pride, you didn't deserve that Chevalier status." He said before he started to follow after the 'unique' man.

When they made it to the inn called the Dancing Fairy Inn. The man, who called himself Scarron, turns out to be the owner of the inn as the only thing he wanted in return was for the two to help. As for the waitresses, there were nine in total as each of them wore unique outfits.

"Attention, dear fairies! Gather around now. We have some new employes!" Scarron informed as the maids, and one young woman in the back came out. "This here is Cody and Louise Aldrich. They're siblings who ran off after their parents left them. They'll be working here for now on. So please treat them properly."

"It's nice to meet you all." Cody and Louise said in unison, bowing politely to the other members of the inn.

They all smiled and bowed in return, "It's nice to meet you."

"Now fairies! I want you to help them out anyway you can. Show them around, give them the ideas of what to do, and… get these two in uniform!" Scarron said with glee.

"Yes, Master Scarron!" They all said.

"Nonononono, No!" He waved a finger at them, "When we're in store it's, 'Mi Mademoiselle'!" He corrected the maids.

"Yes, Mi Mademoiselle!" They replied with a smile.

"Tres Bien!" He squealed, "Now, you fairies help out your new employee's, I need to run to the store and grab some supplies!" He said, waving to them before leaving once more. That being said, Cody had to help out with the dishes, assisting a girl by the name Jessica. She is a girl with long dark hair who wore a simple green dress with a kerchief on her head to keep her hair out of her face. She also has green eyes to match the dress. They were working hard as the day went on, spite Louise causing some trouble either due to customers, or her dress.

"So, what's your story new guy? Sides the whole, leaving parents thing." She questioned him, as she showed him around in the back and how to make certain dishes.

"Hmm.. not much to say. Only the fact that I hope I can make a good living here. Sis is a bit…. Well spoiled." Cody said.

"HEY! I heard that, dog!" Louise responded.

The young blonde rolled his eyes, "See what I mean?" He chuckled, "But, truth be told, I really don't know what else… We basically were flung to Tristan from our home, and we have no idea what's in store… I don't even know if we'll be able to return back home… And… that scares me… Cause there are still some people back there who'll miss us….."

"Sorry to hear that but hey, I'm sure the other girls will understand."

"Huh?"

"All the girls were former nobles who ran away from home," She pointed at the waitresses.

This surprised the young rider. He didn't really expect daughters of nobles to run away. But it did make him happy to see them living their own lives instead of being run by their families. "Are…. Are they happy here?" He asked.

"Of course," Jessica smiled. "Besides, they rather be here then back with their stuck up parents. I'm glad my dad took them in."

This shocked Cody so much, he slipped upon peeling some potatoes, cutting his thumb, "W-Wait! Scarron is your father?" He gawked.

"Hey, looks can be deceiving," She giggled before helping Cody with the cut.

"Uh… sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude. I just didn't expect it was all." He apologized.

"It's alright, most people had the same thought when they see him."

"Heh, well.. He must be a good father to raise a nice girl like you." He said.

"Best dad there is," She smiled until they both heard a loud crunch, no doubt Louise kicked another customer again.

"Ugh…. That's the 4th one today…." He groaned, rubbing his temples, "Sorry, I'll try to talk some sense to her later on…" He said.

* * *

After everything settled down, Cody and Louise were in a room, much to the latter's disdain while Cody seemed fine with it. "You seriously have to stop hurting those customers." He sighed.

"It's not my fault! This dress itches, and these commoners are nothing more than scum!" She shouted, stomping on the ground.

"If you don't we'll be losing our only chance to find this noble!" He reminded her.

"Don't patronize me! I know what's at stake here!" She huffed before glaring, "Though, you need to focus as well, instead of ogling at Jessica."

"I was talking to her for your information. Besides I learned something, the girls are all former nobles."

This surprised Louise as well, "What? Why would they leave their families and live in this dump?" She questioned, confused as to why they'd do that.

"Wouldn't you have done the same if you see no use in your magic?" Cody questioned. "Or being part of an arranged marriage you don't want to be in? Or perhaps used as bargaining chips their parents and older siblings can cash in on? I am happy to give more reasons if you want to hear."

Louise flinched at this, her head lowering as she began to think it over and realize this could've happened to her, if she was unable to summon a familiar. She looked at the door, overhearing the laughter of the girls as she began to understand them. "Alright….. I'll try my best…. Just… make sure they keep their hands off of me?" She pleaded.

"Scout's honor." He raised his hand, making her confused. "Ugh, it means I promise."

"Thanks…." Louise said, "But you make sure you don't act like a dog around Jessica… Don't think I don't know Kirche rubbing her sick ideas off of you.." she glared.

"I am not like that first of all, and I told you before, I still follow my laws." Cody reminded.

"So you say…" She huffed.

The young rider sighed, looking out the window as he make a single creek to open it, "Anything yet Krim?" He asked, Shift Speed on the other side.

" _ **Nothing yet but…"**_

"But what?"

" _ **I saw someone I recognize…"**_

"Who?"

" _ **Paint's human disguise. I'm sure you recall him?"**_

"Oh god…" He groaned, "To think, of all Roidmudes, it's Paint I'd have to fight…."

" _ **There's no doubt that Paint will plan if we face him again. He might be having a better strategy and worse, I have an idea why Henrietta mentioned them disappearing. Remember what Paint did to his kidnapped victims?"**_

"Yeah….." He nods, "Dissolved them into paintings…."

" _ **That could be where they end up. Paint must have made them paintings and hiding them."**_ He shuddered. " _ **I just hope we stop him and find those paintings."**_

"Agreed…. We'll have to keep an eye out just in case…" He sighed.

" _ **Agreed. I'll let you know of anything that comes up."**_

"Thanks Krim." He smiled, before standing up and heading down to get back to work. He heads in the back with Jessica, "Alright, so what's on the agenda, boss?" He smirked, basically informing her, she is technically his superior.

"Can you help me and grab those boxes over there?"

"Sure thing." He smiled, as he walked over to one of the boxes and picked it up. He soon followed her towards one of the storage rooms as he began to place it on top. But it soon became unstable, falling over and landing on top of the two. Luckily, none of them got hurt, "That sucked… you alright, Jessica?"

"Yeah… thanks…" She groaned, rubbing her head before the two realized how close they were from that incident. She soon gained a soft smirk, "Was this all about an attempt to get close to me?" She teased him.

Cody blushed before moving away. "Nothing like that!"

"Hehe, sure it wasn't. Though, I don't mind a slick move like that." She said, gaining a lustful soft blush on her face.

"I can't date a girl your age," He informed.

"I can respect that… Though, you're not in your countries land. Thus your laws don't apply here…" She noted to him.

"Doesn't matter." he said as he stood back up, before quickly placing the box back up and walking back out. ' _What is wrong with the girls in this world?'_ He questioned in his thoughts.

* * *

 _Night falls within the town, as Jessica began to head out, searching for some orders that her father placed up as she began to head towards the market place. A smile on her face and a soft giggle escaping her lips._

" _That was so fun. He flustered so easily!" She giggled, "I'll have to thank him and Louise for today's last rush." Just as she continued her walk throughout the marketplace, she noticed a booth that is displaying portraits. The paintings looked wonderful. "Wow…" She looks at them with awe._

" _Ah, I take it you like my paintings?" She saw a man who looks to be in his forties with a striped coat over a light blue dress shirt as a red piece of cloth was tucked into the collar as he also wore beige pants. The clothing and his looks seemed very foreign, showing he wasn't from around here._

" _Ah! Oh, yes. These paintings are wonderful!" she complimented. "They look so lifelike."_

" _It's like they say, a piece of art brings life to the world."_

" _That's beautiful." She smiled at the man, "Oh, I should get going. You're probably busy, and I have some errands to run." she bowed before walking away, leaving the man behind._

 _When she left, the man grinned as he goes back into the booth as pixels surrounded his body to reveal Paint Roidmude as he approaches a blank canvas while next to it was a civilian commoner who was unconscious, "_ _ **Now where was I? Oh yes, I remember now…"**_ _The tendrils glowed as the victim's body was dissolving into strands of colors that were slowly entering the canvas._

" _ **Now….. THAT is a painting…"**_ _The Paint Roidmude chuckled before looking out at the window,_ " _ **Hmm… maybe she can give me some new canvases?"**_ _He pondered, possibly willing to use his new asset for the job._

* * *

Morning rose as the young rider yawned, rubbing his eyes as he went downstairs, already dressed and ready to get some coffee to wake him up. Along the way, he sees Scarron putting up what looks like a new type of dress.

"Hm? What's that?" Cody questioned.

"Ah, Monsieur Cody you are just in time since the girls will begin a Tip Race today."

"Tip Race?" The blonde blinked in confusion.

"Oui!" He smiles, "It's where all of the fairies join in and compete. It goes for a full week, and whoever has the most money in tips, will get to wear this! But, this special dress is one of a kind. Where it has a special charm to where anyone wearing it can gain a king's ransom in money!" He informed.

Cody raised an eyebrow, rather skeptic about some special dress. "O… kay?" He responded.

"I also want to say that you and Louise are improving. Still requires more… finesse, but none the less, you're both doing well." Scarron complimented.

"Uh… thanks?" Cody blinked. "I'll continue to help Jessica." He turns around and made his way into the kitchen as he sees Jessica working on the food. "Hey Jessica."

"Ah, morning Cody." she smiled at him. "Ready to see the Dancing Fairy Inn, truly show what it can do?"

"Well… it's a first." he admitted.

"Just make sure you pay attention, alright?" She winked at him.

Cody sighed before he began to help Jessica with the cooking as they were making the meals. While Louise had no choice but to endure the 'torture', she was getting there thankfully. "At least Louise is enduring it…" He winced upon hearing a kick that happened in the other side. "Sorta…"

"Heh, at least she's no longer trying to grab the weapons." Jessica chuckled softly, "Luckily if they go too far, Dad _always_ knows how to deal with it." she smirked, pointing to the direction of where Louise was just at, as her father was fawning over the customer, basically telling to do it to him, to which made them feel weird before paying up and leaving in a hurry.

"Okay… that answers a lot…" Cody goes back to cleaning. Just as they continue, the noises they heard suddenly became silent, making the two look back at the dining area. They spied a portly man in fine clothes and short orange hair with a pig-like look on his face eyeing the people in the area. With him were four men wearing clothes as their identities were completely concealed from head to toe.

"Uh… who is that?" Cody whispered to Jessica.

"Turenne… The noble and marshal of this town…." She frowned. "His job was to make sure everyone pays taxes but instead he treats this town like his personal piggybank. Overcharging people on taxes."

Cody's eyes widen, ' _So it is true! This bastard truly is abusing his power!'_ He shouted in his thoughts, but upon looking back, his eyes widen as he sees Louise walking over, actually putting on a bright smile.

"Louise is a brave one…" Jessica gulped.

"Why…. is that?" He questioned.

Jessica didn't give an answer as the two watch Louise approach the man. "How can I help you?"

Seeing her, the main raised an eyebrow, "Since when did they start letting boys work here?" He grunted, turning his attention to Scarron.

Louise looked stunned and angered upon this, "B-B-B-Boy!?"

"Oh crap…" Cody gulped. "This isn't good…"

Turenne soon started laughing. "Oh wait! She's just flat-chested!"

"He's screwed…" Cody paled.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO HAS A FLAT CHEST!" Louise shouted out, raising the plate and bring it down onto the noble hard. Only for one of the cloaked figures to stop it at a very quick timing, pinning her to the table, creating gasps.

"Scarron…" Turenne turned to the owner, "Just when I thought your debt couldn't get any higher. Then this new wench appears and tries to harm me…." He waved his finger at him, "You should know the punishment for when you oppose me…" He said, licking his lips, "Hold her down."

Cody's eyes widen as he growled, he then bolt out of the kitchen before kicking the cloaked figure away before turning around and punching the noble hard enough to send him through the wall, "You lay a hand on her, and I'll kill you myself!" Cody shouted.

"H-How dare you!?"

The cloaked figure slowly stood up but the thorn from the floor caught the cloak as it tore some of it to reveal a glimpse of a mechanical leg .

"A Roidmude! Henrietta was right!" Louise gasped.

The cloaked figures chose to remove them to reveal two Cobra Roidmudes, a Spider and a Bat Roidmude. " _ **The only ones who know us Roidmudes are those associated with Krim,"**_ Cobra 006 said before pointing at the two. " _ **And you two are associated with that damn scientist."**_

"Heh, might wanna rethink that." Cody smirked, "Belt-san!"

Numerous tracks shattered the windows as the Roidmudes were shoved out of the building as four Shift Cars carried Krim as they placed him on Cody's waist. " _ **I'm here, Cody! Start Your Engine!"**_

The young rider smirked, twisting the Ignition Key as the started up tune began. He soon gripped Shift Speed as he flicked it around and placed it into the Shift Bracelet on his wrist, "Henshin!" He called out, pumping the car once.

 _ **DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!**_

The energetic tune plays as armor forms around him and quickly places onto him as the tire flies in an attaches to the rider before he tackles the Roidmude out of the store, striking its chest a few times before tossing it to the ground.

Inside the Inn, Jessica, Scarron and the other maids were stunned at this as they turned to Louise for an explanation on this whole situation. As she chuckles softly, unsure how to truly explain it.

With Cody and the Roidmudes, he kicks one away before one Roidmude wrapped its arms around Cody, causing him to struggle but the other Roidmude began to punch his chest as the other three were delivering hits onto his armor.

"Guh! This is getting annoying!" He grunted, backing his head into the Roidmudes face as it let him go. He pumped the Shift Car a few times as he began to race around them, striking them with his speed and power before sending them into the walls near by. "Had enough?!"

The four pull themselves out of the wall before they unleashed a Density Shift, slowing down everything around them.

"Forget that doesn't work on me?" He questioned the Roidmudes.

" _ **Who said it was for you?"**_

Cody quickly looks back, greeted with tendrils that smacked him away. Cody shook his head before he looks to who did it and only saw Paint Roidmude. "Ugh… I was wondering when you'd show up, Paint…." He gritted.

" _ **Well, I was busy with my new canvas, thanks to my friends and their distraction."**_ The Paint Roidmude chuckled, holding up a single large painting as it showed not only Scarron and the Maids, but Jessica and Louise as well.

The rider's eyes widen, "You let them go, now!" He growled, brandishing his blade and ready to strike.

" _ **Ah, ah, ah"**_ Paint wags his finger as one Roidmude brought a torch. " _ **You wouldn't want this ruined now would you? A painting isn't alive if it is ruined by flames."**_

He flinched before he lowered his weapon and dropped it, "What do you want…?" He questioned.

" _ **What do you think?"**_ Paint chuckled. " _ **Your surrender."**_

"I don't trust you… I know you'll just kill me upon doing so…" He growled.

" _ **It's either that or this painting becomes disposed of."**_ He gestured to the painting in his hand.

Cody growled, lowering his head before he took out Shift Speed and pressing the button, forcing his armor away as he stood there before the Roidmudes rushed over and held him still, "I did as you ask… Let them go…"

" _ **Hmm… no. This painting is too marvelous to take down."**_ Paint said. " _ **I think it will look well with my collection. You four and do as you please with the new Drive."**_ He turns around as the Roidmude walked away.

"You bastard!" Cody shouted out, struggling before the Roidmudes gripped the driver and tossed it away, giving him no way to save himself from their Density Shift. He struggled, trying to get himself free as one Roidmude aimed its finger at his head. Before it could three small gray blurs flew around the Roidmudes, confusing them for a moment. " _ **Masaka, aren't these-"**_ They were stopped as the three gray objects began to hit them repeatedly as the four Roidmudes try to fight back.

Cody was confused but with the Density Shift, he couldn't make out what it was until he felt something attach to his waist as everything suddenly felt normal. "Huh? Krim, what just happened!?" He asked.

" _ **Look."**_ He raised his head and saw a clear view of what was distracting them. Three Viral Cores.

"Aren't those…"

" _ **Viral Cores…"**_

Cody began to ponder before his eyes widen, "Chase has been revived…" He muttered before he frantically looks around, wondering where he is.

" _ **Cody, we must go after Paint. We will look for him later!"**_ Krim advised.

Cody bit his lip before he had to comply. If anything, Louise and the others are the first priority. "Alright." He nodded before he quickly made a run for it, leaving the four Roidmudes behind.

That being said, the Viral Cores finally stopped before moving to a certain direction as the four saw a figure in the alley. " _ **You…"**_ The four growled but they noticed three other figures with the assailant. " _ **B-Bakana…"**_ The way they reacted showed they were screwed.

* * *

Within the store, Paint Roidmude is using, he places his newest piece on it, a smirk on his face as he stood back to take note of it, "Ah…. brilliant. This truly is my finest work." He said, turning his head to see the injured Turenne there, holding his cheek, "And it's thanks to you, for helping me gain this mass of collections."

"If it means to make sure they obey…" Turenne rubs his cheek, "The nerve of that commoner."

"Well, you'll never have to worry about him again." He chuckled, "In fact…. You're making quite the unique pose…. One that shows… _**brilliance….**_ " He said, before pixelating as he turned into his Roidmude form.

"W-What are you doing?" Turenne questioned before he noticed his hand becoming strands of color.

" _ **Adding another piece to my collection of course."**_ He chuckled.

"W-What?! But we had a deal! You take care of my problems, you get paintings! That's the deal we had!"

" _ **But you didn't say what kind of paintings I can get?"**_ The Roidmude chuckled darkly.

"P-Please! Don't! NOOOO!" He cried in agony before he soon was infused into the new canvas, showing his terror in all of its glory.

" _ **Very marvelous painting!"**_ Paint said in glee. " _ **Ah, it's good to be back."**_

"Oh… you're not done yet…" A familiar voice called out, as the Roidmude turned to see the new Drive there, but in his Type Wild form.

" _ **How did you know I was here!?"**_ Paint demanded.

"Come on…. You're the 'Paint Roidmude'. It's obvious you'd be in a art store." He pointed out.

The Roidmude growled before it grabs some of the paintings while he then shoves a bookshelf down to stop Cody. Once down, the Roidmude soons makes his escape with the paintings as it ran as fast as it can.

 _ **TIRE KOUKAN!**_

 _ **HOOKING WRECKER!**_

From the rubble, a long hook shot out, wrapping around the Roidmude's legs and making him trip, causing him to drop the paintings before being greeted with a fist to the face. "That's for kidnapping my friends you bastard!" Cody growled before kicking him in the side. "And that's for the other kidnappings that Turenne wanted you to do!"

" _ **Why you…!"**_ He unleashed orbs of paint that began to stop Cody's feet, making him immobile. Seeing this, Paint laughed. " _ **You think I will make the same mistake again? Not this time!"**_ It struck Cody with his tendrils. " _ **Shinnosuke was lucky but for you… you won't live!"**_

"Heh….. Good thing I have more knowledge on you guys than he did at first…" Cody chuckled, before the next strike, he soon gripped onto the tendrils and held onto them.

" _ **W-What the?! Let go!"**_ The Paint Roidmude shouted out, struggling to be free of his grip, though unable to.

After a bit more, he gripped them with his other hand before lifting the Roidmude up high and slamming him down onto the ground. He then waved him around and smacked him down on the other side as he continued to do that, before tossing him into a creek nearby.

Paint Roidmude slowly got up, now feeling angered. " _ **That's it! Die!"**_

"Krim? Would Spin Mixer do well against his paint?" Cody asked.

" _ **I believe so, why?"**_ He asked.

"Cause from this distance and us being stuck? He's tried to hit us and dissolve us into paint. Counteracting it is the best option." He informed.

" _ **Good idea!"**_ Krim nodded as Cody switched Shift Cars with Spin Mixer and flicked it.

 _ **TIRE KOUKAN!**_

 _ **SPIN MIXER!**_

The grey cement tire flew out and attached to where the Wild Tire was at. And like he predicted, the Paint Roidmude send globs of paint at them, but with Spin Mixer, the cement froze the paint and making them land onto the ground, smashing into bits as they continued to fire.

"Alright. Next idea plan, send the Shift Cars, all but Rumble Dump, and have them attack. Dump will then drill us out of his goop." He informed the next stage of the plan, "When we finish off with WilDrop! One move I wanted to see happen."

" _ **Smart thinking Cody."**_ Krim complimented. " _ **Shift Cars, go!"**_

Upon command, all the Shift Cars flew towards the Roidmude and began to distract it while Rumble Dump began to dig through the globs of paint Cody was stuck in. Once free, he kicked what was left as it struck the Roidmude, confusing it more along with the ongoing attacks.

"Let's end this and save Louise!" He called out, already taking back Shift Wild as he replaced it and pumped.

 _ **TIRE KOUKAN! TYPE WILD!**_

The black tire flew back and attached as the young rider soon jumped up high into the air, aiming at the roidmude who was on the ground before activating the Ignition Key and pressing the button, activating the finisher as he pumped once.

 _ **HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE: WILD!**_

The Tire began to spin rapidly, black energy forming around it as it began to pour down and into his fist as he came flying down. Aiming at the Roidmude, he came down like a Meteor, pulling his fist back before punching through the Roidmude's chest, as sparks, and oil spurted out from the impact, oozing from the hole he has hit fist stuck through as he cried out, "WilDrop!" He called out.

The Roidmude screamed in pain before it erupted in a large explosion, leaving the core right between the arm of Cody as he flexed it once, causing it to spark and blow up into ash. With the Core gone, all the paintings began to glow before everyone he kidnapped were freed from the paintings.

"Louise!" Cody called out.

"Uh… Co..dy?" Louise groaned, rubbing her head, "What just happened?"

"Well…." He crossed his arms, turning towards the noble, "turns out, that Turenne here, not only was abusing his powers and overtaxing everyone. But for those who disagreed with him, or didn't pay their taxes was sent to the Paint Roidmude to become his canvas." He informed her.

All attention went to the said noble who was about to run until Justice Hunter appeared and placed the noble in a cage. "W-Wait, you can't do this!"

"Actually…" Louise presents a scroll with a familiar stamp that made Turenne pale like a ghost. "By the order of Princess Henrietta, you are hereby detained for your corruption and abuse of power. Especially betraying the royal crown to side with these Roidmudes."

"W-What?! A lousy brat like you can't be a Chevalier!" He said, surprised and denying the truth.

"Say all you want, but tell that to the document," Cody said.

" _ **Never deny the document."**_ Krim added.

* * *

Back at the Dancing Fairy Inn, Henrietta stopped by to congratulate them, as well as help inform the town of the new noble that she fully trusts to help out this town and even use her own money for the repairs.

"I cannot apologize enough for not dealing with this sooner… Please forgive me…" She bows to Scarron, hoping for his forgiveness for what Tarenne did to the maids.

"No thank you, your Majesty." Scarron thanked. "If it wasn't for you finding out, we would had to close down the beautiful inn."

"You don't have to thank me for that. I was only doing what the people pleaded." She smiled, "If anything, you should thank them." She gestures to Cody and Louise.

Cody chuckled nervously while Louise looked away. "His armor was certainly marvelous," Scarron commented with glee.

"Heh, thanks." He responded.

"To thank you for everything, you two can come back here any time! Free of charge of course!" He smiled, giving them what looked to be a ticket that had the symbol of the Inn on it.

"Oh, wow… you don't have to do this for us." Cody said with a smile.

"Uh… what he said…" Louise said softly, ready to leave at any time.

"Oh, this idea was not just mine and the fairies, but Jessica was the one who thought of this idea!" He said, turning towards his daughter.

Jessica smiled softly, "Just wanted to give you something you could remember. Sides, it's obvious you both actually like it here." She said, before smirking at Louise, the pinkette turning away in denial.

"Please! This place is just average." She huffed.

Cody's brow though, raised, "Oh? 'Average'?" He grinned.

" _ **This is a first to hear from her,"**_ Krim chuckled.

"Gah! I'll be in the fancy carriage!" she shouted, storming out towards the Tridoron.

The other laughed softly at this as Cody looked at the ticket then to Jessica, "Still, thanks for this. We'll try to be back once and awhile, and chat." He said to them.

"No problem," Jessica smiled. "But there is _one_ more thing."

"And that is what?" Cody asked.

Jessica soon walked over, only to plant a soft kiss on the rider's cheek, causing him to blush as she pulled back, "Just something for the road." She winked at him.

He quickly turns around and was about to walk back to the Tridoron before he remembered the Viral Cores. If Chase really is alive… then was he watching over him? If so… why?

* * *

 _A couple of days later since the incident, insde the Dancing Fairies Inn, many of the girls were continuing their usual doings until the door opened as four new customers entered._

" _Welcome to the Dancing Fairies Inn," One of the waitresses said as she guided them to a table as they simply ordered drinks except the stoic one._

 _Three of them were males, obvious in early adulthood, while one was a very beautiful woman. One make had on a red trenchcoat, while the second one head a green suit and glasses, and the last male gaining a purple clothing. As for the woman, she had one a simply white and black outfit on._

" _Hmm… Seems, Drive left." The one with glasses said, fixing them gently._

" _Matters not…. We'll meet up with him someday." The woman informed, "For now let's just enjoy this rest, right Heart-sama?" She said, turning to the man in red._

" _Indeed. Seeing these new people certainly are such a wonder."_

" _From what I could tell when my Cores were near the new Drive and made some access… This world is almost a medieval version of Earth…" The man in purple noted with a monotone voice._

" _And the other Roidmudes are around…."_

" _Well, since we're back, it makes sense that they be here too…." The male in red said, "Only thing we don't know.. If that bastard has returned too?"_

 _They all frowned upon the mention of the person. The man who brought such disgusting torture to their own while purple clothed one wanted to make sure_ he _stays dead. He couldn't forget his words to his friend_

" _Is something the matter, Chase?" Heart asked._

" _Just old memories as they say…" Chase said stoically._

" _I sense you miss Gou?"_

" _A friend much like Shinnosuke…"_

" _Do not worry, Chase. We'll try to meet them again one day. At least Krim is here." The male in red smiled._

 _The male in green adjusted his glasses as he reaches in his coat and brings out a certain familiar device and pressed a few keys. It was the only item they had that stayed with them. "From what I can gather into here, Krim seems to be staying in a place near a forest. And it seems these people have laws similar to those from the… Feudal Era of Japan."_

" _How barbaric…." The woman sighed softly._

" _And this kingdom is only one of the few and this kingdom has a princess from what we can hear." He glanced at the people and those who work. "By the name Princess Henrietta."_

" _A possible ally?" The woman asked._

" _Yes…." The male in purple nodded, "The new Drive has met with her before… she is to be trusted… But with how everything is, meeting her would not be the best option. Not until we meet with the new Drive."_

" _Agreed," Heart smiled. "I think us three would see him at the right time but I can see you wish to meet him." Chase only stared stoically but deep down, he was right. While Shinnosuke wasn't here, Krim was still around. One he can talk to in this strange land._

" _I will continue to watch over him…" He said as he glances at four small 'toys' that were by his hand._

* * *

A/N: Hello minna! Another Chap done, and another inch closer towards more things. :3 So yeah. Talking it over with the others I know of a such... Yeah. I'll add in Heart, Brain, and Medic, along with later on Heart becoming KR Heart. :P

And before anyone asks, no. Them meeting Cody and Krim will not happen next Chap. This is just a small taste of what's to come. After all, we gotta get the new Mach into this story as well. As for the small things... the kiss on the cheek was her way of teasing, cause as some of you know, Jessica is a teaser. So, I decided that just two small bits like these were good enough but that'll be all. Maybe some interactions with her and Kirche? But that's it. Nothing too formal or beyond.

That's all I really have to say much on this. Not much else to talk about. :P

So until then, later minna!


	8. Chapter 8: A Love Potion Is Real?

_**EARLY A/N: PLEASES his ! READ THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAP ON EVERY STORY I MAKE. I ANSWER QUESTIONS AND MORE DOWN THERE. SO PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I'M IGNORING YOU. THIS IS TO MAKE SURE YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SO I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF EVERY CHAP IN EVERY STORY.**_

* * *

Familiar Of Zero: The Drive of Zero

* * *

Chapter 8: Problems with a Griffon! A Love Potion is real?

* * *

 _ **WARNING: I own none of these characters sides from my OC(s). All rights go to their respective owners and properties.**_

 _ **This is nothing more than, well a fanfic, a story made up by a fan for entertainment and knowledge.**_

 _ **Everything in this fic is not canon and is only meant to give the audience a new idea of the works of each of the franchises in this story.**_

 _ **So please support me, my work and have some fun. Now enjoy the story. ^w^**_

* * *

 _It was another night at Tristan Academy. Several students were either asleep, or finishing up their assignments or personal duties. But in the alchemy lab, one young Montmorency was hard at work on something. It's been a few weeks since she's started this 'personal test', but she knows it'll pay off someday. It's just hard to get the ingredients for this thing._

 _Guiche needed to know who is his real love instead of being a playboy. She did try her best to just be like any other girlfriend, but he always runs off with someone else! Even worse, almost going the extra mile for Kirche's 'company'. Upon knowing that, she decided to be more direct, but he still didn't listen!_

 _Typical for every boy. Even having a girl isn't enough. Well… Now? She's be working on something until it's truly perfect. She was able to figure out this plan upon stumbling a book in the library. She just needs to work on it as it's told on the book. And once done, Guiche will stop being a simply playboy._

" _Alright… almost got it…." She said, looking at the book and groaning, "Griffon Extract? This academy doesn't have something that potent!"_

 _She needed to find a way to get the ingredient but how? She can't ask knowing the teachers would find out since the potion she is making is illegal. Who would be the right person to go to is the question._

 _Montmorency soon got the best idea ever, and how she'll be able to get the rest of her ingredients. Let's just hope Cody isn't smart enough to know about this potion._

* * *

(Insert opening - Kimi no Shinwa by Akino)

* * *

 _ **Osore! Living your life don't give up now keep moving on**_

The screen starts off dark before a bright light shines. As it gets brighter, we then see a tunnel full of colors and rainbows.

 _ **Kimi wo dakishimeru nando mo nando mo nando mo**_

As the screen starts to fly through the tunnel, we see several Shift Cars racing through it before they come together to show the title card.

 _ **Ashita boku wa kimi ni deau darou**_

The screen then quickly moves over to show Cody on a mound. Looking out at Tristan as he holds Shift Speed in his hand. Smiling lightly as he looks down towards Belt-San who has a smile on.

 _ **Wazuka na hoshiakari wo tayori ni**_

It then cuts to Louise who's trying her best with some spell. She raises and waves her wand as she chants something, only for it to be blown up in her face, filling the screen with smoke. It dies quickly down as she's now covered in soot as she sighs from another failed attempt at magic

 _ **Boku ni wa kimi ga wakaru yo wakaru yo**_

The screen then shifts towards Siesta as she pours some tea in a cup for Guiche and Montmorency as she sees Kirche hugging a picture of Cody, while Tabitha ignores her antics.

 _ **Senoku no toki wo koe**_

It then quickly moves over to Professor Colbart looking over at one of the Shift Cars with delight and curiosity.

 _ **Futari hiraku densetsu no tobira**_

It then pans to Head-Master Osmond and Princess Henrietta looking at a mirror with saddened and fearful expressions as the screen slowly moves towards the mirror.

 _ **Naraku no ao tobikoete**_

Inside the mirror, showed several Roidmudes attacking a town. People scatter in fear before a Density Shift shoots out, slowing them all down.

 _ **Kimi to hai ni naru tame**_

The screen quickly pans to the left as it then shows Heart, Brain and Medic there, along with Gold and Dark Drive. Looking down at the feared people with delight.

 _ **Nagaki rinne wo kanashimi tsurete**_

But the screen then moves over again to show Cody, with an angered look on his face as he seems them, enjoying this torment.

 _ **Tabi shite kitanda**_

Cody then turns the Ignition Key as he places Shift Speed on the brace before doing Drive's pose. Once done, he then dons on Type Speed as he then charges into battle.

 _ **Zenryoku de mikansei**_

As he rushes into battle, he punches and kicks away each Roidmude that comes his way as several Shift Cars fly in to help out.

 _ **Kimi no tonari de**_

But as he clashes, he then comes face to face with Dark Drive as they start battling about. Fists clashing, sending ripples of energy outward.

 _ **Kawaita kokoro hodoke chi wo nagasu kedo**_

And before Gold Drive or the other Roidmudes try to join in, several shots fire at their feet. As they turn, they then see Mach and Chaser there, weapons ready.

 _ **Soba ni iru yo zutto**_

As Cody and Dark Drive battle it out, and with each punch, Cody changes from Type Speed to Wild, and Technic.

 _ **Yorisotte zutto**_

But once Heart joins the fight, he then starts to change into Dead-Heat, Formula and finally Tridoron. Once he does, Cody and Heart clashes fists, sending shockwaves all around.

 _ **Futari hikari no fune ni noru**_

Once the shockwave is done, Cody is quickly pushed back and changes back to normal. He pants heavily until he sees Agnes and the rest of Tristan help him up.

 _ **Kaze no hajimari no oto kanade you**_

Once Cody is up he smiles brightly at them as the clouds move away, to shine down upon them as the title card appears one last time.

* * *

Several weeks past since Cody and Louise did their task for Henrietta as well as putting a man behind bars for not just corruption but also for assisting a Roidmude. Cody was talking to Louise about how the Viral Cores saved him and allowing him to get to Paint Roidmude.

"Wait so you're telling me that this 'Chase' could really be alive?" She asked.

"Yeah," Cody confirmed. "And I have a good guess that if the Viral Cores fought those the two Roidmudes then there is a good chance that Chase and probably Heart, Brain, and Medic are alive with their memories as well."

" _ **Which would be good news for us at least. With them on our side, The rest of the Roidmudes will either surrender, or be defeated like the rest. And in no time or sweat."**_ Krim said.

"Was these four really that strong?" Louise asked with awe.

"Louise, Heart Brain and Medic were _the_ leaders of the Roidmudes before they decided to change sides."

"O-Oh…." She got out. "I…. see why you believe in them…"

"I just wonder if it'll be before Heart died, or after Gou tried to resurrect Chase?" Cody pondered outloud. "Cause if it's after, then we'll have a better chance at beating them…"

" _ **It could be possible."**_ Krim noted. " _ **I just wonder when we'll see them. There is a chance they will confront us before we see them."**_

"Right…"

As they were driving close to the academy, Cody parked the car before the two exit the vehicle. "At least we dealt with the situation back at the town and everyone at the Dancing Fairies Inn will be alright."

"Good point," Louise said as they walk to her room. "Hopefully there will be no more people bothering us for today."

"Excuse me." A familiar voice called out.

"You were saying?" Cody chuckled, only for the pinkeye to slam her foot to his own. They soon turned to see none other than Montmorency next to them. "Oh hey, Monny." He smiled at her.

"Huh? 'Monny'?" Both girls said in unison.

"Her name is a bit of a mouthful," Cody shrugged. "Much like your entire name Louise."

"Excuse me!?" She exclaimed with a tick mark.

"Well you have a very long full name," Cody pointed out. "I mean you know how difficult it can be to even say all that for people not even familiar with it?"

The response he got was a flying kick to the face, sending him flying, causing Krim and Montmorency to sweatdrop from that. "So, what do you want? Another problem with Guiche?" Louise asked.

"Oh no, not at all." She waved her hands, "I was just hoping I could borrow your Familiar for some ingredients I'm making for a special potion for class."

"What?" The three asked in confusion.

"You. Want to borrow my Familiar?" Louise raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'm trying to find some special ingredients, but they're very hard to find. The school doesn't have them, so I'll have to head into town and the forest. And…. I don't want to be alone. Not after the attack from those things you call… 'Roidmudes'?" She informed.

" _ **Hmm… it is smart to have someone around just in case they show up, or a monster attacks."**_ Krim noted.

"You are still having a hard time believing about the fantasy stuff aren't you, Krim?" Cody sighed.

" _ **Oi, I am a scientist. Stuff like this is very difficult to comprehend especially the 'magic'."**_ Krim 'frowned'. " _ **It is very foreign to people like me."**_

"And to them, 'we' are the foreigners." Cody noted.

Krim grumbled before Louise looks at the blonde girl. "Fine you can borrow him. That is his punishment." She crossed her arms. "As for you Familiar, make sure she is safe and don't try anything funny."

"Firstly, she is too young for me and secondly I will make sure she is safe." Cody deadpanned.

"Hmph! Make sure he learns his lesson!" Louise shouted before walking away.

Cody and Krim look at each other, " **Tsundere**?" Krim asked.

"Tsundere," Cody nodded before turning to Montmorency, "So, where to?" He asked her.

"We just have to get a special feather, mushrooms, and bark from a Death Stump in the forest first."

Cody turned to her from that last wording, "Uh…. 'Death Stump'? It's not some super deadly thing, right?"

"No it's not," She assured. "The reason for the name was due to the fact that the tree stump looks dead but in reality it is still a healthy tree stump. It's just a nickname it goes by since there is a small cluster of them."

Cody let out a breath of relief, "Alright and- wait… a feather? From what?"

"A Griffon."

Cody almost stumbled upon that as he turned to her, "A Griffon?! Are you crazy!? That's two deadly creatures in one, and you want me to fight something that could eat my head?" He shouted out.

"All we need is a feather from it." She explained. "I'm sure they often shed their feathers during flight so all we can do is simply keep an eye on one and see if a feather falls from it."

The young rider sighed, but nodded, "I better also get something from this…?" He turned to her, hoping this isn't a fruitless task.

* * *

"Are you freaking kidding me!?" Cody shouted as the two were climbing up the mountain. "This is where we are gonna find a feather of a griffon!?"

At first, they originally grabbed the other needed items but now the last item they needed was the feather of a Griffon. However, Cody never expected for the last item to be high in the mountains!

"Do we really have to climb up this mountain to find a griffon!?" He exclaimed.

"It's the only way we can get the feathers. I forgot it's hibernation's season for them, so their feathers haven't dropped off." She informed. "If anything, it's asleep so we don't need to worry."

"Oh this makes things all better!" Cody rolled his eyes as they finally climbed to the top of the mountain. The blond had to regain his breath from all the climbing, taking breaths to relax for a moment and once he did, he stood back up and greeted with a fairly large nest. "That's a big nest…"

"Let's just hurry up…" The pig tailed girl whispered. Cody slowly nodded but deep down he was nervous as they approach the nest. When they peek from the edge, they saw the one and only griffon but what made it more troubling was the sight of three smaller ones.

"This is a big problem now…" Montmorency gulped. They saw three little griffons sleeping around the nest while the big one was taking up half of the space and the way they needed to approach it was slim knowing the baby ones took up most of the other space.

" _ **Any ideas you two?"**_ Krim whispered.

"Yeah… forget this and bail out….." Cody muttered. "This will kill me. With or without the armor…"

"What? We can't bail out! We need the feather!"

"At the cost of my life?!"

"This item is very important for my project!"

"And my life isn't important?!" He argued.

"Of course!" She brings out her wand. "That's why I am going to use a spell I learned from Tabitha to mute the sound."

Cody sighed, "Alright fine… But you owe me big time…." He agreed.

"Fine," She then begins to use the spell to the nest to mute out the sound and just like that, Cody stared at her with a skeptic look. "Ugh…" She hops into the nest and grabs a branch. Cody was about to panic when she snapped it in half but instead no sound came out of it, surprising him. Montmorency steps out of the forest as she said, "See? The nest has no sound but outside of it there is sound so just hurry up."

"Ugh…. are girls in this world always this crazy?" He muttered to Krim before hopping up and following after her.

"Hm? Did you say something?" She asked him, causing him to shake his head. They continued to sneak over to the Griffon's, showing that there were no fallen feathers… which meant they had to pluck one instead. "Alright, pluck the feather." She pointed to the mother Griffon for Cody to get.

"Why me?" He turned to her, unsure about this. He slowly reached for the feather and got hold of it. The Griffon didn't wake which gave him some relief. So he plucked the feather and jumped a bit but thankfully no movement. He looks at Montmorency as he presents the feather with a grin. "I got it." He said but realized his voice was mute to Montmorency. He was about to walk away as he hops over the nest and gives it to her. "You seriously owe me big time!"

"Fine, fine, let's just go before-" Montmorency froze as she raised her head a bit.

"Monny?" Cody raised an eyebrow. She only stared, making Cody gulp as he jabs his thumb backwards. "It's now awake, isn't it?"

"Mhm…" Montmorency nodded meekly.

Cody slowly looks back, greeted with golden eyes of the Griffon staring right into his soul. It roared at him as it stood up tall, towering over them both as it looked like it was ready to eat them.

"A-Any ideas?" The noble asked.

"Y-Yeah…" He said before he was the first to run down the mountain.

"H-Hey! You jerk!" She shouted out, chasing after him as the Griffon roared and flew up high before it began to chase after them both.

"This was all your fault!" Cody accused. "Even with the spell, we should have known that it will wake up!"

"Says the one who just ran off without me!"

" _ **Less talking, more running before you two end up like snacks!"**_ Krim yelled.

"Can't you just 'Tenshin' and beat it?" Montmorency asked.

"It's 'Henshin' and secondly, I rather not kill a mother with three hatchlings! That is borderline cruel!"

The Griffon swooped down, trying to claw at them but the two dodged in time, taking underneath a rock as they heard it above. It was stalking them and wanting to kill them. Even if they tried to run, with or without the armor and Tridoron, they rather not risk it following them back to the academy.

"Ugh…. great… We're stuck here until it leaves…." Cody groaned. "I blame you for this."

"How is it my fault?"

"Because you need a feather, from a _griffon!_ " Cody scolded.

"I have to get this potion right!" She argued. "There can never be room for failure for these potions, otherwise the opposite could happen or make it worse! Do you want the potion to become a bomb if made incorrectly?"

"Heck no!"

"Then we needed this and now… we just have to find a way out…."

"Right…" Cody sighed. "Hey Krim any-" He looks at his waist but noticed Krim wasn't there. "Krim?" He looks around. "Krim! Where are you!?"

* * *

" _ **Why me…"**_ _Krim groaned as he was put onto some branches as if he was meant to put as additional support to the nest, the buckle facing the inside of the nest. The mother Griffon was still circling the rock while the hatchlings were staring at Krim with what seems to be curiosity. The three approached more, causing Krim to 'sweat'. "_ _ **N-Nice bird hybrids…"**_

 _The first one pecked Krim, making him gulp. It pecked again before it tilted its head. It pulled him off the branches before setting it on the ground. Krim was confused at first before the three hatchlings begin to pass him around like a ball._

" _ **H-Hold it!"**_ _He shouted as they kept passing him around,_ " _ **I'm. Not. A… TOY!"**_ _He cried out with each pass they made, ignoring his cries for some fun until their mother gets back._

* * *

"I thought he was with you?" Montmorency asked.

"He usually is!" Cody groaned, "Great…. Now we have to find out where Krim is.. Some adventure this turned out to be…."

As the two waited, the sun was starting to set as Cody leaned his head against the rock. "We have been stuck here for the past hour…" He sighed. "Just how long does that mother Griffon going to stop."

"They are known to stalk for a whole day if possible." Montmorency said.

"Great…" He sighed, "At least I came prepared…" He said, reaching in his bag as he brought out some sandwiches that Siesta made and some drinks as well. He handed Montmorency a sandwich as she begins to eat as everything was silent.

"I have been meaning to ask," Cody looks at the fellow blond. "This Krim, was he really once human?"

After swallowing, Cody nodded. "Yeah he was but after an incident that results with millions of deaths by the Roidmudes, he chose to put himself in the belt." He explained. "I still remember him telling me he often has actual dreams of his former life before being a belt. As most machines never dream but Krim did."

"Oh… it.. It must've been rough for him... "

"Krim got used to it since he didn't want the Roidmudes to cause anymore harm," Cody responded. "If anything, Krim is the one person to go to for advice of studies and such. He can be a very helpful guy."

"I see…." the young mage nodded as she looked down at her food, "I.. may ask him some things at some point…"

"Sure as long as it involves stuff that makes sense to him. He is still trying to accept the magic stuff since to him, it is very foreign and unbelieving."

Montmorency then turned to the young adult, "And you? Do you believe in magic, Cody?" She asked.

He turned to her before gulping down another mouthful of food. "Truth be told…. I'm indifferent." He informed, "I still have to have proof, but I don't deny the facts, logic and evidence that it exists. There's always something out there. Religion, science, magic, and the unknown. All of them are connected yet separate. But they do remain in the world and we can decide if we should accept it or not." Cody explained his views on it.

"I see…" Montmorency noted before finishing her sandwich. "We have to find a way to get out before the headmaster finds out we are gone for that long."

"Not to mention Louise will be upset…" Cody added. The two slowly peek, only to see the Griffon perched on a rock, glaring at them. "Great… it is still there…"

Montmorency on the other hand, her eyebrow twitched knowing that this ingredient was very important. "Alright, that is it!" She exclaimed as she brought out her wand. "I had it and we are getting out of here!" She steps out of hiding, making Cody panic.

"Wait, Montmorency!" He called out as the younger blonde waved her wand before thrusting it as a spell activated but when it did, it missed the Griffon by a hair as a small feather fell off its side.

The Griffon growled, making Montmorency yelp but it stopped when the rock behind it shook as it caught their attention. Several more rocks shook onto they began to collapse as the griffon panicked as it started to fly away but when it did, its wing got caught in the boulder, hanging on as below it was a very steep cliff.

Cody's eyes widen as he soon rushed over towards the Griffon, as he then began to push the boulder, trying to remove it from the Griffon so it could be saved, but this did surprise the mage on his actions since this would be the best time to run.

"Montmorency! Help me out here!" Cody called out, trying to push the boulder.

"What? But we-"

"Look, this griffon tried to kill us yes but this is still wrong to leave it like this when there are its three hatchlings!" He argued. "There is no freaking way I am gonna let three mythical infants be without a mother, let alone let this creature die on my watch!" He tried to shove the boulder but with its weight, it was very difficult to push.

Montmorency was stunned, surprised to hear about his announcement before she said as she soon raised her wand, "Call me impressed then, Cody. I shall help…" She said.

"Well do you know any of those air spells?" Montmorency flinched. "Great…"

" _ **Cody!"**_ The two look up to see Krim hopping down from the boulders and landed onto his hands. " _ **Thank Kami… I was getting rolled around like a ball."**_

"Krim, we need Wild!"

" _ **Huh?"**_

"Krim, we have to get this griffon free before the boulder pulls it down with it. I mean, those three hatchlings barely look to be newborns. I am gonna need your help on this."

" _ **Of course! Come on, Tridoron!"**_ Krim called out for the Ride Machine as it flew out, but instead it soon changed into it's Type Technic form as it soon gripped the boulder as Cody quickly strapped on the driver. He soon lifted up Shift Wild as he twisted the toy car and placed it on.

"Henshin!" He called out, pumping the car.

 _ **DRIVE! TYPE: WILD!**_

 _ **G-G-G-G-GO! L-L-LET'S D-DO THIS!**_

The physical Drive form soon placed it's armor onto the young male, as he soon gripped tightly hold of the Griffon, "Alright! Pick the boulder up! I got the bird.. lion… creature!" He shouted out.

" _ **Tridoron, assist!"**_ Krim commanded. The machine honked as with the help of Type Wild armor, the Technic Tridoron was beginning to pick up the boulder, surprising Montmorency from this. She never witness a… 'machine' capable to changing or even lift an object twice its weight. As it lifted it with enough room, Cody quickly pulls the griffon away.

"Okay, now!"

Technic Tridoron releases its hold, allowing only the boulder to fall off the ledge and the griffon safe as it was next to Cody and Montmorency. The young rider sighed with relief as he turned to the Griffon, "I apologize for disturbing you. We never came here to cause you harm, just a simple feather for something. We apologize and hope you don't harbor any ill will?" Cody said, bowing to the large creature.

The griffon stared at the two before hearing chirps and squawks, causing it to look up to see its hatchlings flying to it. The three baby griffons landed on top of the mother, nuzzling. Seeing this made the aggressiveness fade away and replaced with warmth. It looks at the two once more before it raised its arm and uses its beak to pluck a feather before it gently handed it to Cody.

"Thank you and we won't bother you again," Cody assured. The griffon and its hatchlings flew back to the nest as they could see it going back to sleep. "Well… at least we won't have an angry bird chasing us."

Montmorency though was astonished by this. He was able to calm down such a mighty beast when in the past, many have perished against it. "H-How… did you do that? We should've been torn apart by them." She asked, in awe.

"Hey, one thing I know that a mother wants to protect its young. And saving her, we gave it a chance to raise its hatchlings." Cody explained. "I guess we were basically trespassing."

"I… guess so…" She sighed, "Well, at least it's done. Only thing left is to grab a few things in town tomorrow…"

"You can do that, I am dead beat tired and I need sleep after this mayhem…"

"Right… Then let's head back and relax." She smiled, "And…. thank you for your help, Sir Cody…"

"No problem."

* * *

A day past since the incident as everything was normal. Well, almost normal. Louise was frustrated that Cody didn't return on time and Montmorency had to explain everything to which she forgave Cody much to his relief. However, the pinkette was still frustrated that he didn't inform her about it first of all and so Louise chose to keep to herself as she was marching around the school.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm sorry?" Cody asked, following her.

"And how many times I've said, 'You should have told me'?" She retorted.

"How could I when I was that far off? You guys don't have cell phones!" He replied.

"What in the world is a cell phone?"

"Exactly!" Cody raised his arms. "You seriously don't know how hard it is to keep all of this ancient times stuff compared to my time."

" _ **Thank Kami we both still have some technology with us… I rather not be in a place like this."**_

"Agreed." Cody nodded before turning and seeing a familiar face, "Oh! Siesta!" He called out to her. Louise puffs her cheeks before kicking Cody right where it hurts, causing him to freeze and fall to the ground, holding the spot. "Why me?" he squeaked as Louise walked off with an angered huffed.

" _ **Ouch…"**_ Krim winced. " _ **Right where it hurts to. Glad I am a belt."**_

"It's… not… funny…" Cody groaned. "Critical hit too…"

With Louise, she was fuming from how Cody was. "That dog… who does he think he is!?" She said to no one in particular. Ever since Kirche, he's been talking to many others and getting flirty with them. He's _her_ familiar! And she rather have him focus his attention on her than acting like a dog.

She noticed Montmorency and Guiche having a few glasses of wine and seeing this made the pinkette take the one Guiche was about to drink. "I need this." She said before picking it up.

"H-Hey! That's not for you!" She called out, trying to stop the pinkette from drinking it.

"Whatever," Louise said as she finished it before placing the glass on the table. "And I am now leaving."

Montmorency gulped as she looked at the drink, ' _N-Not good…. I have to make sure she doesn't see anyone!'_ She said in her thoughts before chasing off after her, leaving Guiche alone and confused.

Over back to Cody, the young male was resting and recovering from the sneak attack from Louise, groaning in pain softly, "Why does she do that to me?" He asks out loud, "I'm never try to be mean to her…"

" _ **I wish I knew as well."**_ Krim sighed as the two were heading to Louise's room for the night.

"Ugh… let's just hope the new pillow Siesta gave me isn't destroyed by her…" Cody sighed, holding up the pillow the maid gave. It was very sweet, spite the generosity not needed, but welcomed.

When he opened the door, he suddenly noticed something very odd. Louise was staring at the ground, like literally staring. "Uh… Louise? Are you alright?" He asked. He heard no response and so he waves his hand to catch her attention, hopefully not earning another kick to the nads like before.

"Louise, are you that angry with me? Look, I said I was sor-" Suddenly, Louise pounced on him much to his shock as he finally noticed Louise's face a beet red color.

"Y-You idiot… Why do you always keep looking at girls with bigger chests?" She asked him, "You _have_ to only look at me! You're my familiar!" Louise said before she kissed him on the lips, shocking him. He quickly pushes her away while both Cody and Krim were utterly flabbergasted upon this.

" _ **What in the name of Kami!?"**_ Krim gawked. " _ **Did she just-!?"**_

"Y-Yeah…" He nods, "Um… Louise? Are you alright?" Cody asked the young mage.

"Of course I am alright!" She responded but Cody and Krim clearly see that she was acting very odd.

"Then… why aren't you calling me a dog? No explosions, or 'nad' shots?" He questioned her.

"Because I love you, Cody!"

"WHAT!?/ _ **EH!?"**_

"Okay! What insane dream am I in now?" Cody shouted out, "You can't love me! You're way too young and a bit too tsundere for my taste."

Louise pounced but Cody dodged it before he rushes to the door. However just as he reaches for it, Louise grabs his leg, making him fall. "Come on, Cody! I can be loveable too! Why not give me a chance?" She pleaded.

"Justice Hunter!" Cody called out. The said Shift Car rolled into the room as Cody pushes Louise, allowing the Shift Car to lock her in the cage. Seeing this gave Cody relief.

"Louise, just what in the world is wrong with you?" He asked. "You weren't like this earlier."

"I've always been like this! Please… just let me out…" She whined, putting on a very hard to resist, puppy look to get him to break.

"Louise. Tell me what happened before this happened."

"Well… um… I stormed off, angered that you always look at busty girls and ignore me…. Only seeing me a some little girl… I then found Guiche and Montmorency having some wine before I took the other glass and drank it to relieve some stress…" She informed.

" **So she drank something and then this…"** Krim muttered. " **I think I may know how she is like this."**

"Really? What caused it?"

Before Krim could respond, they heard the door knock so Cody walked over to open it and greeted with Montmorency. "Monny? What's up?"

"I-I… I was looking for Louise… Please tell me she hasn't looked at anyone?" She panted.

"She looks at me like I was dinner." Cody deadpanned.

"O-Oh….. That's not good…" she groaned.

"What do you mean by that?" Cody raised an eyebrow before noticing Montmorency's guilty look. "You know something don't you?"

"W-Well…"

" **Tell us what is wrong with Louise,"** Krim advised.

Montmorency gulped before she closed the door so no one else would listen in on the conversation. "Th-The wine she drank had contents of a love potion."

Cody's eyes widen as he crossed his arm, "While I may not know the effects of everything magical…. Even _I_ know that a love potion is dangerous." He informed about his knowledge of it, "Why on earth would you do something like that?" She looks away in shame. "Wait, yesterday you mentioned you needed ingredients… those were for a love potion!" He realized. "No wonder you were so focused on it!"

" _ **Why would you make a love potion, Montmorency?"**_ Krim questioned the young teen.

"So I can make sure Guiche stops flirting with other girls and focus on me…"

Cody sighed before crossing his arms. "Montmorency, you do realize that just by giving him the love potion, he would practically be a slave to you?" He informed. "Look at Louise for example. Would you want Guiche to be like that just to fulfil your desires?"

"N-No…. But I've tried… I tried being nice and understanding, then aggressive and hard, then just putting my foot down.. But he never listens! It's… It's like he doesn't even care about me…." She lowered her head, tears in her eyes from wanting him to stop being so flirty with others.

Cody sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Look, I may not know a lot about relationships but if anything you should at least remind him where his heart is. Man up and tell him upfront and make him realize it."

Montmorency slowly nodded her head, fully understanding where he was getting at. "A-Alright…"

"What's going on here?" They heard Guiche's voice.

"Oh hey Guiche," Cody greeted. "You should be lucky."

"Huh?"

"Montmorency made a love potion and planned on using it on you but instead, Louise fell victim to it." He explained.

Guiche gaped, "What?! My lovely Montmorency, how could you?! You know my love for you is as grand as–!"

"Only until the next pretty girl comes along," Montmorency growled, making Guiche flinch.

"Ughhhh…" Guiche groaned. "But would you do such a thing? Aren't Love potions illegal?"

Montmorency flinched as Cody and Krim slowly look at the blonde. "It is _what?"_ The two asked. "You mean to tell me that Montmorency created a potion that is _illegal!?_ "

"Um….. maybe?" She slightly shrugged, "I… did find it in a book…." She said, bringing out the said book as it had an obvious broken chain on it, showing it was a very illegal book to even be here.

"And…. that sums up everything. How did it even get here if this type of book should be sealed away?" Cody questioned.

" _ **We can find out later. For now, we must find a cure for this."**_ Krim said as the others nod.

Montmorency soon opened the book back to the love potion page as they scanned it for the cure. But once they did find it, the only thing that would erase this love potion spell is to gain a tear of a 'Water Spirit', and if they don't get it by sunrise, the spell becomes permanent. To which made everyone, especially Cody worried on that.

"Great… so we have to find out where this Water Spirit is before sunrise, only thing is, that this damn book doesn't tell you where they're located!" Cody groaned out.

"Please! Remove this cage my love!" Louise cried out, as she tried an explosion spell, but the bars barely gained a scratch and only gave the pinkette soot over herself.

" _ **Guiche, Montmorency. Do you two know where we can find this 'Water Spirit'?"**_ Krim asked them.

"Of course since my family is very familiar with the spirit," Montmorency said.

"Ugh.. thank god…." Cody sighed, "Let's get over there and get the cure for Louise.. Which does mean she has to come…"

"Yay!" She cried out happily, "Maybe the Spirit will let us get married?"

Cody facepalmed. "You are staying in that cage until we get back with the cure. Justice Hunter, Funky Spike, keep an eye of her will ya?"

"Um… Cody?" Montmorency called out, "It's a very long trip there…. Even with your… 'machine'. By the time we get back, it will be sunrise…. She has to come…"

"Seriously? Ugh… fine but the two Shift Cars will watch over her."

" _ **Then let us head out. Luckily, the Tridoron can carry all of us."**_

"Um… is it clean though? I don't want a speck of dust on my glorious hair." Guiche said, running his hand through it.

"Act like that, and I'll throw mud in it…." Cody glared at the teen.

* * *

The drive to the lake was going well except the fact that Louise tried to make advances on Cody every now and then, to the point that Justice Hunter and Funky Spike had to keep her in place as the Tridoron's belts tightens her hold, practically making her unable to move from the seat.

But after several hours of directions, both good and bad from the teens, they finally arrived at the lake of the Water Spirit. The only thing that was now concerning was the fact that the lake, was more like an ocean now as it stretched far and wide to where it could encompass all of Tristan.

"And… is this normal?" Cody turned to the other blonde.

"No it's not. Something is wrong."

"You think?" Cody gestured towards the now ocean of water.

" _ **Any idea how this came to be, Montmorency?"**_ Krim asked.

"I have an idea," She brought out her Familiar that was a simple frog. "My Familiar will inform the spirit about me and once I ask her for the tear, we can make the cure."

"Somehow, I don't think that's possible Montmorency…" Guiche said, pointing to the water as they see several dead fish. "I.. don't think your spirit would last…. Something else is wrong with the spirit."

"So how are we going to get through this then and talk to the spirit?" Cody crossed his arms.

" **If only we had the Ride Boosters or Shift Fruit…"**

"Tell me about it.. Flight/Depth Diving and power of a Samurai…" Cody sighed.

"W-Wait, your contraption can fly!?"

"If we had the Ride Boosters, yeah we could fly. Even faster than a dragon" Cody informed.

"And what of this… 'samurai'?" Guiche asked.

" **They are very noble warriors back in my home."**

"Think of them like knights, but replace the heavy armor and weapons with light armor and lightning fast strikes. They could cut down even a dragon if the user is prepared correctly." Cody explained. "They take honor and the ways of the fight very seriously. I think it was called er…"

" **Bushido, also known as the Way of the Warrior."** Krim finished.

"Yeah that." Cody nodded. "Don't know why I was blank on that."

"That's… amazing…." Montmorency said with awe.

"That's my darling Familiar for you!" Louise smiled, hugging his arm.

"Louise. Let go of my arm." Cody said as his eyebrow twitches in annoyance.

"Aw… I know you care about me darling…" she giggled, trying to sneak in another kiss.

Cody prevented her as the belt kept her in place, causing her to be unable to move close to Cody. "Then let's try to get as close as we can, and maybe I can swim down to meet the spirit and figure out what's wrong?" He said to them.

"And _how_ are you going to do that? Is your armor even capable?"

Cody tried to speak before his shoulders slumped. "No…"

" **Hold on, I may have an idea!"** Krim lit up as the emoji vanished. The Shift Speed formed tracks as it drove to the center of the lake as the others watch him vanish as he drove into the water.

"Oh right… since the Shift Cars are not biological, it can give Krim a chance," Cody realized.

"He is certainly smart for a spirit," Guiche commented.

They waited until a burst of water caught their attention as the Speed Shift was sent flying over the group. The Drive Driver lit up as Krim had a dizzy face.

"Krim? What happened?" Cody asked.

" _ **I-I… think I may have angered the so called… 'spirit'..."**_ He replied.

"You just _had_ to go all scientist now of all things…"

" _ **I can't help it! Magic and spirits don't exist!"**_ Krim whined.

The water bubbled as they see it shoot up like a geyser until it formed into a human-like body as glowing eyes were seen in the watery image.

" _ **Leave this place mortals… You are not welcomed here…."**_ The Water Spirit said, obviously angry.

Cody groaned as he decided to get out of the car, spite the others trying to hold him back, "Let me go… I think I can reason with the spirit." He said to them.

" **Yeah, good idea."**

Cody took a deep breath before he approached as he feet were close to the water. "E-Excuse me water spirit? I do apologize for what Krim did.

" _ **Another spirit…. Much different from that… 'man'..."**_ She glared, " _ **What do you want?"**_

"Spirit?" He blinked before he shook his head. "Anyways I was wondering if we can use a tear to help our friend do to _someone_ dumb enough to use a potion."

"Hey!" Montmorency shouted, feeling offended from his words.

The water spirit's 'brow' raised, " _ **Why would I give one of my tears to you, Gandalf?"**_

' _That name again?'_ He said in his thoughts before shaking his head, "Because…. Even you can see that an innocent life is being ruined by magic… Why hesitate on that? After all… aren't spirits meant to watch over us mortals?"

The spirit turned to where the others were at, seeing that he was telling the truth that the young mage was affected by potent magic. " _ **Answer me this, Gandalf… Why help the mortals when you have power to have them bow to you? Why be so… 'kind' to those who are selfish?"**_ The Spirit questioned.

"Because being a Kamen Rider means you have to fight to protect people."

" _ **Kamen… Rider…?"**_

"Warriors who were given power. Some didn't ask for it while others got it due to a noble reason. For 45 years, there were countless Kamen Riders. Each one fought to save their home and some were willing to risk their own humanity just to save the world numerous times." He explained. "And if I hurt people for selfish acts, then that is breaking the code as a Kamen Rider. We fight because we want to protect what we cherish and make things peaceful again. Like one Kamen Rider once said, 'For all people that cannot fight, I will fight.'"

The spirit looked at the young adult, gazing into his soul as it also saw what he has seen of the other Riders and what they stood for before nodding, " _ **Very well… But, I have one favor from you, Rider…"**_ The spirit requested, " _ **A certain item from me was stolen long ago, hence my reason why I flooded this place…. I want you to get it back for me. It's power should never be used by the mortals as it can bring those of the dead back."**_

" **EEEEHHHH!?"** Krim gawked. To him, bringing back the dead was impossible and yet there is? This was giving him confusion and denial.

"What is the name of the ring?" Cody asked.

" _ **It is known as the Ring of Andavari."**_ The Spirit informed before flinching, " _ **Make that two requests…. I also have been attacked lately and I want you to stop those who are harming me. Do that, and my tear is yours. But that ring is something that I must have back… Upon returning the ring to me, I shall grant you any wish…."**_

"Alright, you have my word great water spirit," Cody bowed to show respect to the spirit.

" _ **And also,"**_ he raised his head to see a glare. " _ **That object on your waist should keep silent next time we speak."**_

"Eh… hehe… of course." He bowed once more as the spirit faded back into the water.

" **Why me** …" Krim grumbled.

"Hey, it is your fault after all."

" **I was just trying to find the right explanation."**

"One that made a great spirit very angry. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn'." He said before he soon began to make his way back up towards the Tridoron and the others.

"So? What did she say?"

"Well we have to find some ring since someone took it and the second thing is to stop whoever has been harming her and from her words, it sounds like they will show up again soon." Cody explained.

" _ **Then it's a stake out, since they would attack here again."**_ Krim added on.

"Ugh…. can't we just go?" Guiche complained.

"Not until we beat this attacker and gain the tear." Cody crossed his arms. "Sides, we still have a lot of time. And Louise, let me go!"

"Noo! I can't let my darling Familiar be hurt by some punks!" She denied, shaking her head.

"Ugh… Hunter!" The Shift Car rolled up as Cody pushed Louise away as a small cage kept her in place. "You are going to stay there as we wait! No excuses!"

"You can't deny our true love!" She shook on the bars, trying to break them.

"This is going to be a long night…" he groaned.

* * *

Hours passed since then as they waited. Some telling stories or just relaxing and listening to music that Krim let Cody use to show off their music, which impressed the others as well. But it was getting even later as no signs of any attacks were showing up, worrying the young rider.

"Alas, nothing has made itself known…" Guiche yawned.

"We'll have to wait longer then…" Cody stated.

Guiche sighed until his girlfriend took notice of something. Following her line of sight, he nudged the fellow blonde. "Sir Cody, look." He pointed.

Cody turned his head as he notices someone walking over to the lake. It was too dark to tell who it was, but in moments his question was answered upon seeing the figure send ice shards into the lake. "Finally! Ugh… let's get this over with…" He said, taking out the Handle Ken, believing this is enough.

"Wouldn't the armor be better?" Montmorency questioned.

"Only if they fight me back. Other than that, this is good enough." He responded before walking out of the car. "Guiche, Montmorency, on the count of three we catch them with the help of Justice Hunter." They nodded. "Alright… one… two…" they got ready. "THREE!"

And just like that, they jumped at the two as it first became a struggle until Justice Hunter rolled up, allowing the three to push to two assailants into the cage that the Shift Car made. "Alright now we- wait, Kirche, Tabitha!?" Cody gawked upon the two familiar students.

"Ah! Darling! So forceful!" She giggled, "If you wanted it like that, you could've have waited until we got back to the academy…. But this isn't bad either…" She grinned.

Cody facepalmed while the Shift Cars glared at her, making her flinch as Massive Monster growled like a vicious predator. She quickly hid behind Tabitha upon that.

"Just… why you two are even here?" Cody sighed, trying to prevent the incoming headache.

"Ending the spirit that flooded the past 4 towns…." Tabitha informed.

"Well that is because someone stole an item from it," Guiche said.

"Hm? And how do you know that?" Kirche asked

"Tell that to Krim since he was the first one to anger it before I had to act as the peacemaker."

" **There has to be an explanation to it! I know it!"** Krim said, the belt shaking in denial.

"Krim… you saw it as we all did too. You are gonna have to get use to this sooner or later..."

" **The day I do that is the day I become human again!** " He huffed.

Cody shook his head before he looks at the caged two. "And the spirit told us about it. So right now we completed the first task but the item of the second task is a no show.." he stood up. "I'll try to talk to her and Krim, you should be silent on this one."

"What about us two?" Kirche asked from the cage.

"Well, either join us and be nice, or head home." He informed them. "But try anything and Justice Hunter or Dimension Cab will take you back for sure."

The two nodded as the cage vanished to allow them to walk while Cody approached the water. "Er… great water spirit!" He called out.

The spirit soon formed, " _ **I see you captured them… but what about the Ring?"**_

"Er… it didn't show up. But if you can bring the water back to its normal level, I promise I will find it and bring it back. I promise." He said.

The spirit gazed upon him before nodding " _ **Very well… I shall take you up on that offer. But if you fail, you do know what I will do to those who break a promise with a spirit, correct?"**_

Cody gulped but nodded, "R-Right…"

" _ **Then, a deal is a deal, Rider. I shall give you my tear."**_ A faint light is shown on the face of the spirit as a pearl like tear drops into Cody's hands, " _ **Farewell, Kamen Rider…. And may your promise hold up.."**_ It said before returning to the water as in moments, the flooding began to disappear, back into the lake it once was at… for now.

* * *

"Why did I do all that to him!?" Louise shouted in embarrassment and anger, pointing at the said Rider. After getting back the tear, they finally made the cure but at first they thought she wouldn't remember but sadly she did.

"Hey you were the one who drank the wine in the first place," Montmorency argued.

" _ **But to be fair, it was very entertaining to see you gush over him."**_ Krim chuckled.

"You are not helping!" Louise shouted.

"Still, next time be more aware of what you're doing." Cody pointed out. Louise's face became beet red before she pulls her leg back, making Cody pale. "N-No not again!"

 _ ***WHAM!***_

"GEUGH! W-Why always the same spot?" He squeaked out, holding his gems as he was on the floor.

"YOU DOG!"

* * *

A/N: Hello minna! Welp another Chap down. This one was more interactions based than the usual action ones. But I think this was a nice change of pace and I might do more of them. ^^ Also, we're now reaching towards the point of the Season 1 arc coming to close. Which means, Mach may appear soon too. I have ideas down and just thinking through them for now.

Also, let's get one thing explained before you all go to the reviews and such. The moment with Louise where she wants Cody to focus on her. Now, let me be clear, that is truly not an indication of her falling for him. I'd like to think it's more on something like a sibling love and a physical/emotional one. She's more worried on him possibly being swayed away to where they could break their contract between Mage and Familiar as well as losing their friendship.

So if anything, it's more based on that than actual love. The reason why the potion still affected her, asides from going how the series does it, I'd also like to think that since it's an illegal potion it's effects are much more drastic and can warp the mind and feelings. Hence why this reaction and why she only kissed him.

I also gave a special little hint on this story, let's see who can find it? If you have, just type in, 'YOSHA LUCKY!' in the reviews and when I reply you can get one more chance before I go silent on it. It's something I thought of since the inception of this story. :3

So until then, later minna!


End file.
